Reprendre sa vie en main
by Carlie-Emeline
Summary: Bella enceinte mise dehors par son père, elle s'enfuit laissant derrière elle : lui. Pendant 4 ans son frère et ses amis essayeront de la retrouver. Edward, policier, anéanti par la fuite de Bella. les retrouvailles se feront mais seront ils prêts ?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Retrouvailles

POV Bella

J'avais parlé une fois de trop. James était devenu de plus en plus violent au fil des années et là j'en avais fait les frais. Je voulais m'enfuir avec ma fille mais ses hommes de main avaient été plus rapides.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'entendais des gens parler mais de loin. J'avais sommeil. Méline !

_« Docteur, elle s'agite ! »_

_« Donnez lui un somnifère et occupez vous des coupures et des blessures en attendant les résultats des scanners »_

Je sombrais. Méline !

POV Edward

Je me réveillais, mal de crane, je me tournais et me trouvais nez à nez avec ma conquête de la nuit. Et merde !

Je me levais et la réveillais :

« Lauren, tu peux partir s'il te plait »

« Merci, pour le réveil. Même pas un café ? »

« Je ne bois pas de café, prend une douche si tu veux et tire toi »

« C'est bon je me casse ».

Je n'aimais pas quand les filles restaient jusqu'au matin, elles pouvaient croire que je voulais plus alors qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air était la seule chose que je leur demandais. Sexe et pas de sentiments, en aucun cas. J'allais sur mon balcon et prenait une cigarette. Mon portable sonna :

« Inspecteur Cullen »

« Chef, nous avons peut être mis la main sur la protégée de Trenton, mais elle est dans un sale état. Hôpital Saint-Vincent »

« J'arrive ».

Trenton depuis le temps que je voulais lui mettre la main dessus, avec de la chance, cette fille allait pouvoir nous aider à le coincer. Je prenais une douche, m'habillais et partait en direction de l'hôpital Saint-Vincent.

POV Jasper

Il fallait que je me dépêche, Alice m'attendait. Je courais après le médecin légiste pour lui parler de la fille qu'on avait repêché dans l'Hudson, enfin je le trouvais :

« Docteur Hellman ! Bonjour, Maitre Hale du bureau du procureur, je viens au sujet de la fille qui a été repêché, il y a deux heures. Alors vos premières constatations ? »

« Bonjour maître, ecchymoses autour du cou, trace de piqures dans le bras. Je dois pratiquer l'autopsie demain matin mais à première vue, elle a eu le même destin que les autres filles. Ce salaud s'amuse avec et les tues »

« Je sais mais il n'y a jamais aucun indice ni aucune preuve. Chaque fois c'est la même chose, Trenton s'en sort à chaque fois. Merci doc, faite moi parvenir votre rapport dés que vous aurez fait l'autopsie. Bonsoir »

Je sortais de cet endroit sordide. Je passais par les urgences et aperçut Edward.

« Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ici. La fille que l'on vient de repêcher dans l'Hudson ? »

« Salut Jazz, non. On a retrouvé une fille dans Central Park, laissée pour morte ; apparemment se serait la protégée de Trenton »

« Non, tu déconnes ? Ce serait un vrai coup de bol »

« C'est clair. J'attends le médecin. Tiens le voilà ».

« Bonjour docteur, inspecteur Cullen et maître Hale du bureau du procureur. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Pas très bien, nous avons du la mettre sous calment, elle était très agitée. Les résultats des scans ne révèlent rien de très préoccupants, elle a le poignée droit cassé et des contusions partout sur le corps, pas de traces de viol. Elle doit se reposer, je vous laisse 5 minutes avec elle mais avec les calment j'ai un doute qu'elle est des réponses cohérentes. Je dois vous laisser »

« Merci docteur » répondait Edward. Il se retourna vers moi et lui posait une question :

« On sait comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Non, mais on va aller lui demander ».

On se dirigea vers la chambre de la malheureuse. La porte ouverte de la chambre, on s'arrêta net, malgré les contusions et les blessures elle était reconnaissable. Je vis Edward, il s'était raidi, je voyais dans son regard la douleur des souvenirs qui revenait. Moi je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne pensais jamais la revoir.

« Edward, rentre et fait ton rapport. Appelle-moi quand çà ira mieux. Je vais m'occuper d'elle »

« Jazz, il faut que je l'interroge. … Elle n'a pas changé. J'ai encore une bonne raison de coffrer ce salaud »

« Je sais mais là tu ne serais pas efficace, tu as mis du temps à te remettre de sa fugue. De toute façon, elle est sous calment alors demain ou après-demain »

« Ok, j'y vais. Je vais mettre des mecs pour surveiller sa chambre. A plus »

J'hochais la tête et me retournais vers elle, mais que lui était il arrivé ? Combien de fois avec Emmett, on avait essayé de la retrouver. Sans succès et voilà que maintenant j'apprenais que c'était la femme de Trenton. Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai oublié de dire avant le premier chapitre que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à S. Meyer. _

_Je remercie celles et ceux qui apprécieront cette histoire. J'attends vos commentaires qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais qu'importe cela permet d'avancer. J'essaierai le plus possible de répondre aux rewiews._

_Cette histoire est déjà écrite entièrement. Je l'avais publié sur un blog que seules certaines personnes connaissaient. Voilà, je ne suis pas une romancière ni une auteure de grand talent, je suis juste une fan (parmi tant d'autres) de Twilight qui veut juste continuer à rêver sur les personnages. Bisous à tout le monde._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Une porte de sortie !**

**POV Bella**

Je me sentais dans les vapes et ma tête me faisait souffrir. J'ouvrais les yeux avec beaucoup de mal. Une fois ouvert, je les refermais, croyant avoir des hallucinations. Je rouvrais les yeux :

« Jasper ! Alice ! »

« Oh ! Bella enfin tu te réveilles. Ma belle, comme tu m'as manquée ».

Je gémissais, sa voix résonnait dans ma tête. Alice n'avait pas perdu son entrain et son exubérance depuis ses quatre dernières années. Jasper s'approcha :

« Alice, doucement. Bonjour sœurette ».

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Mon passé refaisait surface, Jasper mon demi-frère, Alice ma meilleure amie et tout et tout. Mes yeux se mirent à pleurer tous seuls, mes mains tremblaient et tout d'un coup, je me rappelais mon passage à tabac, James, Méline !

J'essayais de me lever mais mes jambes ne me supportaient plus. Jasper et Alice me rattrapèrent :

« Non Bella, il faut que tu te recouches » me dit Jasper.

« Non, Jasper. Je dois rentrer et récupérer ma fille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste avec lui »

« Tu n'iras nulle part, raconte moi tout et qu'est ce que tu fous avec un mec comme Trenton. Alice, tu peux aller me chercher un café s'il te plait »

« Oui mon chéri, ne la perd pas de vue. Je ne veux plus la perdre ».

Elle me prit dans ses bras et embrassa Jasper, puis elle sortit. Jasper m'aida à me recoucher, s'assit sur la chaise et prit ma main :

« Bella, si tu savais ce que tu nous as manqué. Avec Emmett, on a essayé de te retrouver »

« Oh ! Jasper, je suis désolée mais après que mon père m'est foutu dehors, j'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous. En arrivant à New York, je me suis retrouvée dans un centre pour mère célibataire jusqu'à que j'accouche. J'ai pu trouver un job et avoir un appartement pour m'occuper de ma fille. Quelques mois plus tard, je suis tombée dans les bras de James enfin il est tombé amoureux de moi. Il s'occupait de ma fille, de moi enfin bref, je me suis retrouvée à emménager avec lui sans savoir ce qu'il était. Il y a un an, j'ai su ce qui il était mais il ne m'a pas laissé partir, il est devenu agressif et violent. Hier était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, je l'ai vu tabasser une fille et je me suis interposée. J'ai réussi à me sauver, j'ai récupéré ma fille à l'école et j'ai voulu m'enfuir mais les hommes de main de James m'ont rattrapés, pris ma fille et tabassés. Je dois reprendre ma fille, Jasper, elle est toute ma vie. Je veux ma fille ».

Jasper caressait ma main :

« Bella, je vais t'aider pour récupérer ta fille. Ce n'est pas sa fille à lui donc je pense que tu vas la récupérer facilement et légalement »

« Comment Jasper ? j'ai pas un rond. Je dépendais totalement de James, il ne voulait jamais me laisser travailler »

« Je suis avocat au bureau du procureur, Bella, et je vais t'aider mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose »

« Quoi ? »

« Trenton est dans le collimateur de la police depuis des années, on ne compte plus les cadavres sur le passage de Trenton et jamais nous n'avons pu le boucler pour ses meurtres ou ses affaires. Edward est l'inspecteur de police chargé de l'enquête sur Trenton et il sait que tu es là. Cela fait des mois que nous essayons d'approcher la protégée de Trenton, sans savoir que c'était toi ».

Mon cœur s'emballa, Edward était inspecteur de police et il était à New York.

« Edward ? Mais pourquoi m'approcher ? ». Je commençais à avoir peur, Jasper le vit et se rapprocha de moi :

« Tu es la seule qui pourrait nous aider à coincer Trenton. Désolée de te dire çà maintenant »

« Non Jazz ! Hors de question, tu veux qu'il me tue moi et ma fille »

« Bella, ta fille je m'en occupe. Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer et nous reparlerons de çà, tu vas t'installer chez moi et Alice. Par contre il va falloir que tu revoie Edward, il doit te poser des questions pour l'enquête »

Edward, l'homme de ma vie enfin il l'avait été. J'étais partie sans même lui dire au revoir. Çà me faisait bizarre de revoir Jasper et Alice, je me rendais compte qu'ils m'avaient manqués. Il allait falloir que je parle de Méline. Personne n'avait jamais su, même pas mon père quand il m'avait demandé qui était le père avant qu'il ne me foute à la porte. J'avais peur, peur pour ma fille, peur de revoir Edward et peur de James.


	3. Chapter 3 Souvenirs

_Merci à celles et à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alerte, merci aussi pour les rewiews, cela fait plaisir. Voici le 3__ème__ chapitre. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais comme je l'ai déjà dis je ne suis pas une romancière._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Souvenirs**

**POV Edward**

Bella, ma Bella.

Même après tout ce temps, une dépression et une vie de débauche, elle était toujours ma Bella. Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi elle était partie. Emmett et Jasper n'avaient rien voulu me dire. Son départ avait été le début d'une longue descente aux enfers, dépression, alcool. J'avais réussi à remonter la pente en passant le concours d'inspecteur de police que j'avais eu haut la main. Depuis Bella, je ne voulais plus de relations amoureuses pourtant ma sœur Alice avait bien essayé mais non je ne voulais plus souffrir, alors j'avais décidé qu'il n'y aurait plus que du sexe et pas de sentiments avec les filles. J'étais un vrai salaud peut être, mais quand je ramenais une fille chez moi elle était mise au parfum avant.

Voilà qu'aujourd'hui mes blessures se rouvraient et j'avais mal. Mal parce que je me rendais compte que mes sentiments pour Bella n'avait pas changé, mal parce que j'étais en colère contre elle et mal parce que James l'avait mise dans un piteux état et que je n'étais pas à ses côtés.

_Non, laisse tomber Edward, ne retombe pas. _

Après tout c'est elle qui était partie, je ne retomberais pas dans le panneau. J'allais me conduire en professionnel et l'interrogerais après elle retournerait à sa vie et moi à la mienne. Hors de question de la laisser s'approcher de trop près.

Je rentrais chez moi après une dure journée.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, je me mettais devant mon piano. La musique m'avait toujours apaisé mais depuis Bella, je n'avais jamais remis mes mains sur le piano. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à jouer. La mélodie venait toute seule, j'en pleurais, c'était sa mélodie.

J'arrêtais de jouer en larmes, je n'avais pas vu ma sœur rentrée chez moi :

« Alice ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Jasper m'a appelé et m'a tout raconté. Je sors de l'hôpital et je voulais voir comment tu allais. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le top »

« On ne peut rien te cacher »

« Je suis navrée pour toi. Jasper veut que tu saches qu'elle va s'installer chez nous donc si tu veux la voir et l'interroger. Par contre il veut que tu l'appelle, il a besoin de toi pour un service »

« C'est sympa de votre part. Fais-moi signe quand elle sera sortie et je passerais la voir. Alice ! pas la peine de me faire ce genre de sourire. Elle et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, elle m'a quitté sans rien dire et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser une place dans ma vie. Ma vie actuelle me va très bien. Je la verrai juste pour l'interroger et pour l'enquête, c'est clair »

« Très bien, mais c'est mon amie et elle a besoin de moi et de ce qu'ils l'ont connu et aimé pour qu'elle se reconstruise. Je te laisse, je dois rentrer. Je t'aime frangin »

« Je t'adore lutin ».

Je me calmais et prenais mon portable pour appeler Jasper :

« Salut Ed ! Je suppose qu'Alice est passée, merci de me rappeler »

« Oui et elle vient de partir à l'instant. Quel genre de service tu veux ? »

« Un de tes hommes avec moi demain, pour aller chez Trenton, récupérer la fille de Bella »

« Elle a une fille ? Avec Trenton ? ». La colère me gagnait.

« Oui et non. Enfin bref, tu peux me filer un de tes mecs ». Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et il était hésitant :

« Je peux venir si tu veux ? »

« Non pas toi, Trenton te connaît. Je ne veux pas d'embrouilles devant ma nièce »

« Ok ! Pour quelle heure ? Je vais demander à Laurent »

« Demain matin à 9h00 dans mon bureau »

« Pas de problème. Je vais me coucher, à plus »

« Au revoir Edward ».

Jasper était bizarre au téléphone. J'étais lessivé et naze. J'allais prendre une douche, l'eau chaude me détendait et je fermais les yeux.

Les images de Bella quand nous étions plus jeune, notre premier baiser, notre première et dernière nuit ensemble. Cette nuit, nous l'avions tant attendu et elle avait été magique. Un mois après, elle s'était enfuie et je ne l'avais plus revue. Maintenant je revoyais les images de Bella gisant sur ce putain lit d'hôpital, je serrais mes poings et taper contre le mur. Je voulais tuer Trenton de mes propres mains, je le tuerais rien que pour avoir osé toucher Bella. Putain de merde, je l'aimais encore mais je ne laisserais pas ce sentiment prendre place dans ma vie ; je ne la verrais qu'avec son avocat et que pour l'enquête.

J'avais besoin de faire le vide, j'appelais Tanya ; rien que mon coup de fil, elle saurait ce que je veux, ne poserait pas de question et serait parti avant l'aube.

Vers trois heures du mat, je me réveillais, Tanya était partie. Je trouvais un mot sur mon lit :

_« Ed, ne m'appelle plus. Je dis stop, tu trouveras une autre pétasse à mettre dans ton lit. Sache que je ne m'appelle pas Bella._

_Tanya »_

Et merde, pendant nos ébats je l'avais appelé Bella. Je me recouchais.

_Et voilà où en est notre Edward !!!!_

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	4. Chapter 4 Le passé fait mal

_Coucou, voilà le 4__ème__ chapitre. Emmett et Rosalie font leur entrée._

_Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à notre grande S. Meyer._

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des rewiews, j'essaye de vous répondre dés que je peux. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont mises mon histoire en favori et en alerte._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oublier pas la petite rewiew (qui fait très très très plaisir !!!!!! lol) que celle-ci soit bonne ou mauvaise peut importe si cela permet d'avancer._

_Merci encore._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Le passé fait mal**

**POV Jasper **

J'avais réussi à trouver un juge pour me donner une injonction pour pouvoir récupérer la fille de Bella et ses affaires dès le lendemain matin. Elle était sous protection maintenant.

J'étais rentré à la maison, Alice devait passer voir comment aller son frère. Il m'avait rappelé et Alice venait de passer le pas de la porte d'entrée :

« Comment va ton frère ? »

« Mal et ne veut voir Bella que dans le cadre de l'enquête et çà me fait chier »

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptais les remettre ensemble ? Alice tu vas arrêter çà, laisse les »

« Je sais Jazz mais ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais bon, tu as raison, je vais les laisser tranquille et m'occuper de Bella. Il faut que tu appelles Emmett par contre je ne pense pas que son père et sa mère doivent être au courant. Ils n'ont jamais voulu faire quoique ce soit pour la retrouver »

« J'ai appelé Emmett et il va passer avec Rose, tout à l'heure. Je ne compte rien dire à ces parents, je n'ai plus de contact avec mon beau-père et ma mère ne m'appelle plus ».

Alice vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le sofa et je la pris dans mes bras.

« Jazz, je dois savoir quelque chose et n'évite pas la question, s'il te plait »

« Quoi ? »

« Le père de Bella l'a mise à la porte parce qu'elle était enceinte n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui et je ne sais pas qui est le père si c'est ta prochaine question »

« Mais tu te doutes de qui c'est ? »

« Oui et je suppose que toi aussi »

« Oui, mais on verra demain quand tu ramèneras cette petite ici ».

Je l'embrassais et elle me rendit mon baiser. Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le sofa, haletant lorsque qu'on entendit frapper à la porte. Alice me sourit :

« Plus tard mon chéri. Je vais ouvrir c'est surement Emmett et Rose »

« Ouaih ».

A peine, Alice avait ouvert la porte que j'entendis Emmett, celui là il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des entrées théâtrales :

« Salut frangin ! »

« Salut Emmett, Rosalie. Vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien ma foi, çà tombe bien que vous vouliez nous voir, on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer » me répondit Rosalie.

On s'installa tranquillement et Alice servit à boire. Une fois tout le monde installé, Emmett prit la parole :

« Dis Jasper, c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle que tu dois nous annoncer ».

Je regardais Alice :

« Les deux frangins, mais à vous l'honneur ».

Je vis Rosalie avec un large sourire et Emmett lui prit la main :

« Et bien voilà, nous allons avoir un bébé » dit Rosalie les larmes aux yeux.

Alice sauta sur Rosalie, heureuse. Je donnais une accolade à Emmett et embrassais ma cousine. Alice pleurait de joie. On parla un peu de cette future naissance puis Rosalie nous ramena à l'objet principal de leur venue :

« Alors Jazz, de quoi tu voulais nous parler ».

Je prenais mon courage à deux mains :

« Emmett, j'ai retrouvé Bella ». Il s'arrêta de respirer, regarda Rose toute aussi surprise :

« Où est-elle ? »

« Je vais tout te raconter Em, mais il faut que tu saches qu'elle est à l'hôpital et elle risque d'avoir des ennuis. Demain elle sort et Alice la ramènera ici, je lui ai proposé de l'héberger et je dois aller récupérer sa fille ».

Emmett ne savait plus quoi dire et était perdu. Rosalie me regarda :

« Jasper, raconte nous tout ».

Je leur racontais toute l'histoire et je vis l'horreur se peindre sur leurs visages. Emmett commençait à s'énerver :

« Je veux la voir, c'est ma sœur, je veux la voir. Vous allez m'arrêter ce salaud. Je veux ma sœur et ma nièce ici demain soir »

« Elles seront ici demain. Trenton n'est pas le père de Méline, il n'aura pas le choix que de me la rendre, par contre Bella est terrifiée. Trenton, nous et sa fille, elle est perdue Emmett et de surcroit c'est Edward qui est chargé de l'affaire »

« Waouh, coup dur pour lui ». Alice s'était redressée :

« Il est mal mais il ne veut pas revoir Bella sauf dans le cadre de l'enquête »

« Je me doute » lui répondit Emmett. Rosalie embrassa son mari :

« Bon nous devons organisés leur arrivée ici, je me chargerais de trouver des affaires pour sa fille et pour elle, au fait quel âge à cette petite ».

Emmett me regarda et se passa la main sur le visage :

« Elle doit avoir quatre ans, je suppose ou elle va les avoir ». Rosalie le regarda surprise et se mit à réfléchir, tout à coup elle se leva, énervée :

« Ne me dite pas que c'est pour çà que son sale con de père l'a mise à la porte »

« Rose calme toi » essaya de dire Emmett.

« Non, je ne me calmerais pas. Il a bousillé la vie de sa fille, la tienne par la suite. Jamais il ne verra notre enfant, je te préviens. Déjà que l'on a mit nos distance avec lui mais là c'est une frontière que je mets et il n'est pas prêt de la franchir »

« C'est bon Rose, il faut que tu te calmes. Pense à votre enfant, demain on fera les magasins ensemble et on ira toutes les deux cherchaient Bella » lui dit Alice.

La soirée se passa plus calmement, préparant notre retour dans la vie de Bella et le sien dans notre vie. Emmett était aux anges de savoir qu'il avait une nièce et plus qu'heureux de revoir sa sœur. Mais les choses n'allaient pas être simples, il allait falloir surveiller Edward pour éviter qu'il ne replonge et je savais qu'Alice ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il allait falloir du temps à tout le monde.

**POV Bella **

Alice avait passé la journée avec moi et m'avait raconté ces quatre dernières années. Le mariage de mon frère Emmett avec Rosalie, les hauts et les bas dans sa relation avec Jasper, la dépression d'Edward et son goût pour les histoires sans lendemain, elle ne m'avait rien épargné et j'avais mal à la tête. Ma fille me manquait terriblement et je savais qu'elle devait être terrorisée de passer une nuit toute seule avec James. Demain, elle serait en sécurité du moins j'essayais de me rassurer.

James ne nous laisserait pas en paix. Je savais trop de choses sur lui et depuis un an j'en savais encore plus. Ma vie était un perpétuel enfer, le seul rayon de soleil était ma fille, la seule qui me raccrochait encore à ce monde. J'avais tout fait pour elle, pour son bonheur, pour qu'elle ne manque de rien ; je voulais penser que j'étais une bonne mère mais une bonne mère s'amourachait elle avec un truand ? Non surement pas. Je devais faire en sorte de changer de vie pour elle et la seule façon était d'aider la police pour que James soit arrêté, mais j'avais peur. Je verrais demain, j'en parlerais avec Jasper. Cela m'obligerait à voir Edward. Edward !!!

Il m'avait manqué et me manquait toujours. Comme il devait m'en vouloir et comme il m'en voudra quand il saura.


	5. Chapter 5 Rencontre avec Trenton

_Coucou, voilà le chapitre 5 avec Jasper puis Edward. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pensez à la petite rewiew qui fait du bien ! MDR_

_Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte ou en favori. Merci pour les rewiews et merci de lire mon histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Rencontre avec Trenton**

**POV Jasper **

Nous étions devant la porte de la demeure de James Trenton, un majordome vint ouvrir :

« Messieurs »

« Nous devons voir M. James Trenton » lui dis-je.

« Je vais prévenir monsieur, je vous prie de bien vouloir attendre dans le salon que voilà »

« Merci ».

La demeure de ce sale type était une villa gigantesque, sur les extérieurs de New York, décorée avec tout le luxe possible et inimaginable. Pour moi-même, je me disais : voilà où passe l'argent de la drogue et de tout le reste. Trenton arriva :

« Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? »

« M. Trenton, je suis maître Hale, avocat de Mlle Isabella Swan. J'ai une injonction du juge, vous devez me remettre maintenant la fille de Mlle Swan ainsi que leurs affaires personnelles »

« Pardon ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est ma fille et elle reste ici »

« Désolé M. Trenton, ce n'est pas votre fille et Mlle Swan a porté plainte contre vous pour coups et blessures, à ce titre, vous devrez dans la journée vous présentez au poste de police pour un interrogatoire. Maintenant je souhaite récupérer la petite Méline Swan et ses affaires ».

James serrait et desserrait les poings, les muscles de son cou étaient tendus :

« Lauren » cria-t-il.

« Oui » répondit elle

« Prépare Méline et ses affaires et vire les affaires de Bella. Pose pas de question et grouille toi ».

Je vis une jeune femme blonde siliconée de partout partir et sa vision m'interpella. Je me rappelais l'avoir vu avec Edward. Et zut, c'était une de ses pétasses ! Laurent, l'un des équipiers d'Edward l'avait reconnu aussi et me regarda. A ce moment là le portable de Laurent sonna, il décrocha et me lança un coup d'œil. Je devinais que c'était Edward et j'hochais la tête, il partit dehors pour parler. Laurent revint cinq minutes plus tard :

« M. Trenton, mon supérieur demande si vous seriez disponible vers 15h00 pour un interrogatoire »

« Je serais présent et avec mon avocat, cela s'entend »

« Bien entendu, cela s'entend ».

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lauren revint avec deux sacs et Méline. Quand je vis Méline, je me disais que j'avais eu raison qu'Edward ne soit pas venu. Méline avait les yeux marron chocolat de sa mère, mais le reste des traits s'était Edward, elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que lui. Je me ressaisissais et je demandais à l'assistante sociale de prendre la petite pour l'amener à la voiture.

« Merci M. Trenton. Bonne journée. Au revoir ».

Ce dernier ne nous dit pas au revoir. Je regagnais la voiture et m'assis à l'arrière avec Méline et l'assistante sociale :

« Bonjour Méline »

« Bonzour »

« Je te ramène auprès de ta maman »

« Maman ».

Je regardais l'assistante sociale :

« Il y en aura pour longtemps avec la psychologue ? »

« Cela dépendra de ce que cette enfant lui dira, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir été mal traité. Elle est juste un peu apeurée mais c'est normal ».

Méline s'endormit dans la voiture, sa tête sur mes genoux. Une heure après j'étais dans mon bureau et attendais le coup de fil de la psychologue avec Emmett. Ce dernier était impatient de voir sa nièce et de savoir comment elle allait.

**POV Edward **

9h30, Jasper et Laurent devaient être chez Trenton. Je décidais d'appeler Laurent pour prendre la température :

« Laurent, c'est Cullen » il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ed, çà va. Trenton a les boules mais il nous rend la petite »

« Bien, au moins, une chose qui se passe bien »

« Pas tant que çà Ed »

« Que ce passe t il »

« Ta Lauren ? »

« C'est pas ma Lauren »

« Oui enfin bref, ta pétasse est l'une des pétasses de James. On l'a reconnu avec ton beauf »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Pas vraiment, Ed »

« Ok, je la mets sous surveillance »

« Tu le fais pas toi-même » me dit il en riant.

« Va te faire Laurent, demande à Trenton s'il peut passer cet après-midi, 15h au poste»

« Ok, bon je te laisse. A tout à l'heure »

« C'est çà ».

Mon deuxième plan cul à l'eau et en plus il fallait que ce soit une pouf de Trenton. Je me penchais sur le dossier Trenton et sur ce que nous pourrions apprendre si Bella décidait de nous aider.

Je voulais qu'elle nous aide mais en même temps je ne le voulais pas. Je devrais la revoir.

_Tu veux la revoir. _

Putain oui ! Je voulais la revoir mais j'avais peur et j'avais mal. Pourquoi était elle partie ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais donné de nouvelles ? J'étais si insignifiant pour elle ? Non, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Mes réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnerie de mon portable :

« Cullen, j'écoute »

« Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec ta sœur »

« Désolée lutin mais je n'ai pas regardé qui appelait. Que me vaut ton appel ? »

« Nous venons de récupérer Bella avec Rose. Nous allons faire un tour. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que je te le dise avant Jasper mais bon, Bella a décidé d'aider la police »

« Bien, très bien. Euh … comment va-t-elle ? »

« Çà peut aller mais il va lui falloir du temps physiquement et psychologiquement pour remonter la pente. Tu peux garder l'info jusqu'à qu'elle en parle à Jasper ? »

« Bien sûr lutin. Bonjour à Rose et à … Bella »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. Edward ne ramène pas votre histoire sur le tapis, tu dois vouloir des explications mais attend un peu »

« Alice, je ne ferais pas cela et je ne veux pas d'explications. Juste l'enquête. Je dois te laisser. Ciao frangine »

« Ciao, au fait, papa et maman viennent ce week-end, je leur laisse mon appart comme çà tu pourras continuer à vivre ta vie avec tes conquêtes d'une nuit »

« Merci Alice ». Je raccrochais.

Bella allait bien, tant mieux. J'espérais que sa fille allait bien aussi. Bella, maman ! Apparemment Trenton n'était pas le père, alors qui ? Quel con j'étais, tu croyais qu'elle allait rentrer au couvent !

J'essayais de me re-concentrer sur l'affaire et de ne plus penser à Bella. A midi, je décidai de sortir et d'aller manger. Je me dirigeais vers le pub d'Emmett. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne et Emmett n'était pas là, ce qui était plutôt bizarre. Je commandais un steak/frite, mangeais et repartit pour me préparer à l'audition de Trenton.

Je ne devais pas faire le con, il venait juste pour être interrogé dans le cadre de la plainte de Bella pour coups et blessures, je devais occulter le reste et occulter le fait qu'il avait fait battre à mort Bella.


	6. Chapter 6 Méline

_Je suis généreuse aujourd'hui. A bientôt. Je préviens il est court._

_Bye._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Méline**

**POV Alice **

Nous étions sorties de l'hôpital. Rose soutenait Bella et l'aida à monter dans la voiture, j'en avais profité pour appeler mon frère. Il était vraiment malheureux, lui qui avait eu tant de mal à remonter la pente. Peut être qu'il aurait du être au courant de tout, que c'était le père de Bella qui l'avait mise dehors par contre je n'avais jamais su le pourquoi et hier soir, l'apprendre m'avait fait mal. Si nous avions su, tout çà ne serait jamais arrivé. Le père de Bella et Emmett était un vrai con, il l'avait toujours été.

Après son divorce, il avait rencontré la mère de Jasper et s'était marié avec elle. Le courant était vite passé entre les enfants de Charlie et Jasper mais pas avec Charlie. Nous n'avions plus de contact avec Charlie et la mère de Jasper depuis le mariage de Rosalie et Emmett, cela faisait un an maintenant. Flora la mère de Jasper était devenue alcoolique et Charlie qui était monté en grade dans la police tirait sa secrétaire. Génial comme belle famille. Heureusement que mes parents étaient là. Je me demandais si je devais les prévenir. Non ! Pas maintenant, je devais d'abord avoir la certitude et savoir ce que Bella comptait faire.

Nous étions rentrés à la maison et j'avais montré la chambre d'ami à Bella. Rosalie avait trouvé un petit lit pour Méline et nous avions dévalisés les magasins pour elle et Bella. Cette dernière faillit pleurer et ne voulait pas rester, avec Rose nous avions du être très autoritaires pour lui faire comprendre qu'on voulait l'aider et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je courus dans le salon, je me stoppais en voyant la petite dans les bras d'Emmett. Elle était le portrait craché d'Edward sauf les yeux qui était indéniablement ceux de sa mère. Ma main se portait à ma bouche et regardais Jasper, puis Rosalie qui était aussi pétrifiée que moi. Je vis Bella courir dans les bras d'Emmett et prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Je m'approchai de Bella et Méline. Bella se retourna et vit mon visage :

« Je sais Alice. Méline, je te présente ta tante Alice ».

Tante Alice, mon dieu ! La petite se cacha dans les cheveux de sa mère puis me regarda avec ses petits yeux plein de malice, je lui tendis mes bras et Bella me l'a donna :

« Merci Bella. Bonjour Méline, comme tu es jolie. Regarde, je te présente ton autre tante, Rosalie. Tu veux que l'on te montre ta nouvelle chambre où tu dormira avec maman »

« vi ».

Nous partîmes vers la chambre d'ami avec Rosalie.

**POV Emmett **

Quand je vis Méline venir avec l'assistante sociale dans le bureau de Jasper, mon cœur eut un raté. Elle était magnifique. Je voyais Bella bébé mais je voyais aussi Edward.

Elle avait d'abord voulu les bras de Jasper, normal c'est lui qui était allé la chercher chez cet ignoble minable. Puis à force de jouer avec elle, elle vint dans mes bras. Mon portable vibra, c'était un texto de Rosalie me signalant qu'elles étaient chez Alice et Jasper.

Avec Jasper, on ne fut pas long à partir et un quart d'heure plus tard nous franchissions le seuil de l'appartement de Jasper. Rosalie et Alice s'étaient figées en voyant Méline et je vis des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Alice. Nous n'avions plus à demander qui était le père de Méline. C'est là que je vis ma sœur arrivait en courant vers moi pour prendre sa fille, je la lui tendis en faisant attention à son poigné cassé.

Quand je vis son visage tuméfié, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mes yeux commençait à pleurer. Elle me lança un regard et je vis qu'elle me soufflait un merci à moi et Jasper. Elle présenta sa fille à Alice qui l'a pris, qui à son tour la présenta à Rosalie. Toutes les trois partirent dans la chambre d'ami.

Sans réfléchir, je pris ma sœur dans mes bras et pleurais. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, j'avais remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver et maintenant elle était là, avec nous, en sécurité. Je la relâchais et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé. Jasper vint nous rejoindre :

« Bella, comment te sens tu ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« Pas très bien, je dois bien l'avouer. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser mais merci, merci pour ma fille ».

Jasper lui sourit et elle se retourna vers moi :

« Emmett, si tu savais comme je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas … je … »

Je ravalais mes larmes devant sa détresse.

« Chut, Bella. On ne parle plus de çà. Tu es là, en sécurité avec Méline et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Jasper m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas aider la police. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner mais … »

« Je sais Emmett et j'ai changé d'avis. Jasper, je veux vous aider à le coincer mais je veux être sûre que Méline sera en sécurité ».

Jasper lui prit sa main :

« Bella, à partir du moment où tu diras tout ce que tu sais à la police, tu seras mis sous protection, toi et Méline. Je ne te cache pas que ta vie va être vraiment chamboulée pour assurer votre protection, tout comme la nôtre. Ne soit pas désolée, Bella on t'aime, on t'a toujours aimé. On ne te laissera pas tomber et Méline encore moins ».

Bella se remit à pleurer et vint se blottir contre moi. Je la berçais comme quand elle était gamine. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je ne voulais plus bouger, pour ne pas la réveiller. Rosalie revint de la chambre avec Alice :

« Em chéri, porte là dans la chambre d'ami. Méline s'est endormie aussi. Elles ont besoin de se reposer ».

J'acquiesçais et portais ma sœur dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7 Accepter l'aide des autres

**Coucou me revoilà ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

**Alors je sais ce chapitre est court mais c'est comme çà, désolée.**

**Allez, bonne lecture à vous et surtout n'oubliez pas la pitite review qui fait énormément plaisir !!! si si je vous jure ! lol**

**Prochain chapitre, dimanche si je peux !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Accepter l'aide des autres**

**POV Jasper **

Emmett et Rose étaient repartis au boulot mais je savais qu'ils seraient là demain et après-demain et encore et encore. Méline nous avait envoutés, cette petite était un ange. Méline et Bella dormaient encore. J'avais pris mon après-midi pour bosser à la maison et Alice travaillait dans son bureau.

Je sentis une main sur ma joue, je relevais les yeux et voyais mon Alice, elle s'assit à côté de moi :

« Jazz, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? ».

Le fait que Bella vive ici et qu'elle veuille aider la police, allait mettre nos vies entre parenthèses.

« À partir du moment où elle sera sous protection, elle sera suivie par des agents ainsi que sa fille. Elle devra dire où elle va et combien de temps. La petite va entrer à l'école maternelle, un agent sera désigné pour intégrer l'école et surveiller Méline. Maintenant Alice, il faut que l'on se pose la question »

« Laquelle ? »

« Si tu veux qu'elle vive ici ou pas car nous serons soumis au même règlement. Si tu ne le veux pas, le procureur se chargera de lui trouver un logement »

« Non Jazz, Méline et Bella restent ici. Je sais que ce sera dur mais je ne les laisserais pas tomber. Emmett, Rosalie et Edward pourront venir ? »

« Nous devrons fournir une liste de personnes qui seront continuellement avec elles et dés que quelqu'un d'autre souhaitera les voir, il faudra en faire la demande à la police pour recherche d'identité »

« Bien dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Oh ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir que mes parents venaient ce week-end ».

Je soupirais mais bon cela faisait longtemps que nous ne les avions pas vus.

« Tu ne leur as rien dis, j'espère ? »

« Non, j'attend de savoir ce que compte faire Bella. Je sais ce que tu penses mais c'est ma nièce et qu'Edward la reconnaisse ou pas je m'en fiche ».

Nous n'avions pas entendu Bella arrivée. Elle était vraiment en piteux état, Alice se leva et l'amena sur le canapé :

« Coucou ma belle, comment te sens tu ? »

« Reposée. Je vous ai entendu et je ne veux pas vous déranger. C'est déjà énorme ce que vous avez fait pour moi et Méline mais … ».

Alice la regarda outrée :

« Non, non et non. Bella, tu restes ici avec Méline. On se pliera à tout ce que la police nous dira mais tu restes ici. Tu m'as trop manqué et j'adore ma nièce »

« Ok, Alice ne t'énerve pas. Je voudrais savoir si Edward est au courant pour Méline ».

Je me raclais la gorge :

« Il sait que tu as une fille mais il ne sait pas qu'il est le père. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir lui dire, je le sais. Mais pour le moment, je voudrais que l'on s'occupe de James »

« Bien, donc je crois que ce week-end tu devrais dire à tes parents de ne pas venir Alice. Edward aura déjà du mal à accepter que nous soyons au courant avant lui alors vos parents, çà risque être de trop ».

Alice savait que j'avais raison, elle se leva et appela ses parents. On entendit Méline pleurait, Bella se précipita dans la chambre pour la voir. Je regardais l'heure, 17h00. Edward devait avoir fini son interrogatoire, j'allais dans le bureau et l'appelais.

**POV Edward **

Une heure d'interrogatoire avec Trenton pour rien, il avait dit que c'était un de ses hommes et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en était pris à Bella. Au moment où il avait prononcé son nom, une lueur bizarre avait brillé dans son regard. Il allait se venger. Bella et sa fille étaient en danger.

Je revenais dans mon bureau, mettais au propre l'interrogatoire. J'appelais Laurent pour qu'il aille chez le juge pour un mandat d'arrestation. Une fois tout cela fait, je me remis à penser à Bella. J'avais envie de passer la voir, j'avais envie de la toucher. Mon portable sonna :

« Cullen »

« Ed, c'est Jasper »

« Hello, alors tout se passe bien »

« Emmett et Rose étaient aux anges, la fille de Bella est un ange. Bella est très fatiguée et Alice ne la lâche pas ».

Je souris.

« Oui connaissant Alice »

« Edward, Bella est d'accord pour nous aider à coincer Trenton. Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec le procureur pour après-demain, tu veux que j'amène Bella à ton bureau demain ? ».

Je réfléchissais, connaissant Trenton on ne pouvait pas attendre pour mettre en place la protection rapprochée :

« Jazz, on ne peut pas attendre pour la protection. L'interrogatoire n'a rien donné avec Trenton mais quand il a prononcé le nom de Bella, j'ai bien sentis qu'il lui ferait payer sa trahison. Si Bella se sent capable de venir maintenant, on pourra commencer à mettre en place la protection »

« Ne quitte pas je vais lui demander ». J'attendis encore entrain de penser à Bella, putain de merde.

« Ed dans une heure c'est ok ? »

« C'est bon, je vous attend »

« Tu peux mettre des hommes en planque en bas de mon immeuble, je laisse Méline ici et Alice reste avec elle »

« Je t'envoie quelqu'un. A toute à l'heure »

« Merci Ed, on arrive ».

J'allais la revoir. Je sortais dehors pour fumer et respirer. J'essayais de me vider l'esprit mais c'était dur car quoi que je fasse quoi que je pense, je la voyais, Elle. Je l'aimais encore et toujours.


	8. Chapter 8 Avoir confiance

**Je suis gentille car j'ai eu quelques reviews crés crés gentille alors voir le chapitre 8. Merci encore.**

**Je le redis les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux de S. Meyer.**

**Penser au bouton vert !!!! merci**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Avoir confiance**

**POV Bella **

Méline avait fait un cauchemar et s'était réveillée en pleurs. Je la berçais doucement dans mes bras, elle se calma. Je l'habillais, je vis Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte, téléphone à la main :

« Bella, Edward demande si tu es d'accord pour venir ce soir, faire ta déposition et parler de Trenton. Je voulais attendre demain mais il veut pouvoir mettre en place la protection le plus rapidement »

« Le plus rapidement ! Pourquoi ? »

« Suite à ta plainte, Trenton a été entendu cet après-midi. Edward pense que vous êtes en danger et je pense comme lui »

« D'accord. Méline reste ici, inutile de mettre Edward dans l'embarras. De toute façon, il est inspecteur, il le saura bien en temps et en heure »

« Ok. Prépare toi, je t'accompagne ».

Je finissais de préparer Méline, Alice arriva :

« Je vais m'en occuper Bella, prépare toi »

« Merci Alice. Aller ma puce, tu vas avec tante Alice ».

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et courut dans les bras de sa tante.

Je me préparais, soignais un peu mes blessures au visage. Quelque chose attira mon attention, la peluche de ma fille, son nounours préféré. Je m'approchais, c'était un morceau de papier :

_« Bella, _

_Il va te tuer, toi et Méline. Fais attention, je t'en prie. _

_Lauren » _

Lauren, la seule pétasse de James avec qui j'avais tissé certains liens d'amitié et que je laissais approcher de ma fille. Quoi qu'on me dise ou qu'on me fasse, ma décision était prise, il était hors de question que ma fille vive dans la terreur. Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour çà. Je pliais le mot de Lauren, le mit dans mon sac et sortit. Jasper m'attendait, un agent de police à ses côtés, mon pouls s'accéléra. L'agent sortit et resta sur le pas de la porte :

« Bella, on peut y aller. Alice, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de rester enfermer mais tant que tout ne sera pas mis en place, reste ici ».

Il regardait Alice avec un regard si amoureux, je repensais au visage d'Edward cinq années en arrière.

« On va rester ici, ne t'inquiète pas et on va bien s'amuser. N'est ce pas Méline ? ».

Je m'approchais de ma fille et l'embrassais, Jasper embrassa Alice et déposa un baiser sur la tête de ma fille.

Une voiture nous attendait, un homme s'approcha de nous :

« Maître Hale, mademoiselle Swan »

« Bonjour Laurent » lui répondit Jasper

« La voiture va vous conduire au poste et vous ramènera. Je reste ici en planque jusqu'à votre retour. Après c'est Ed qui prend cette nuit »

« Bon, on y va. Prête Bella, tu es toute pâle ! »

« Çà va aller » lui répondis-je.

**POV Edward **

J'avais envoyé une voiture chez Jasper avec Laurent qui monterait une planque jusqu'à leur retour, après c'était moi qui prendrait la nuit. Il fallait que je me trouve une occupation vu que tous mes plans cul m'avaient fait faux bond, une nuit sans sexe me fera du bien.

_Tu parles, tu es chaud comme la braise. _

Cà allait être dur. Un agent frappa à ma porte :

« Oui »

« Inspecteur, maître Hale et mademoiselle Swan »

« Faites les entrer ».

J'essayais de me composer un visage de professionnel, sachant que la dernière heure, je l'avais passé à penser à autre chose qu'à Bella, sans grand succès. Ils entrèrent dans mon bureau, je m'agrippais à mon bureau ; mon dieu ! Bella était toujours aussi belle malgré ses blessures. Jasper se racla la gorge, je me repris :

« Jasper, Bella, merci d'être venus maintenant. Bella, je sais que c'est dur pour toi et pour ta fille. On va aller à l'essentiel, si j'ai besoin de précisions j'appellerais Jasper ».

Elle hocha la tête, son regard était rempli de peur, de colère mais quand elle me regarda, son visage s'illumina ; comme quand nous étions plus jeunes, c'était le même regard qu'elle avait quand mes yeux s'attardaient sur elle, un regard amoureux.

Je me giflais mentalement.

« Pour mettre en place la protection, j'ai besoin de savoir où elle va habiter »

« Chez moi et Alice » me répondit Jasper.

« Vous êtes surs, disons que je connais ma sœur »

« Je l'ai mise au courant de ce qui allait suivre et je lui ai laissé le choix. Alice est catégorique, Bella et Méline restent chez nous »

« Ok, je reviens ».

Je sortis de mon bureau pour aller voir mon pote Vincent :

« Vincent, tiens voilà l'adresse où Bella Swan va habiter. C'est l'adresse de mon beauf. Il faut mettre en place une protection, je te laisse juge des mecs que tu veux mettre dessus »

« Sa fille va à l'école ? »

« Je vais voir avec elle, demande quand même à Julia de se préparer »

« Ok, je file. Tu vois avec le proc »

« J'ai un de ses avocats dans mon bureau ».

Je retournais dans mon bureau et fermais la porte. Jasper était à genoux devant Bella :

« Çà va pas ? » demandais-je

« Elle a eu un léger malaise, Bella, tu préfères qu'on voit çà demain »

Elle secoua la tête négativement, je retournais dans mon fauteuil. Bella me tendit un papier, mon regard s'arrêta sur le nom du signataire :

« Tu as eu ce mot où ? »

« Lauren est la seule pétasse de James avec qui j'avais des liens d'amitié et à qui je laissais ma fille quand James m'amenait à droite à gauche. Elle avait glissé ce mot dans la peluche de ma fille »

« Ok, tu es avec James depuis combien de temps ? »

« Trois ans. Un an où tout se passait bien et deux années de merde »

« Tu faisais partie du groupe de filles qui tournent autour de lui ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là, Edward ? ».

Elle savait ce que j'entendais par là mais j'étais bien obligé de lui poser la question. Je savais que Bella ne serait jamais tombé si bas même pour élever sa fille :

« Bella, tu sais très bien que James possède une boîte et que les filles qui sont dedans ne vendent pas que des boissons »

« Tu crois que nous nous sommes rencontrés comme çà. Que je bossais dans sa boîte à putes, tu crois que j'étais une pute ? ».

Son ton était monté dans les aigus et elle s'énervait. Jasper me lança un regard meurtrier. Bella me transperça du regard :

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai fais mais de là à ce que tu me crois capable de m'abaisser à ce genre de chose. Je n'ai jamais été une de ces putes. On s'est rencontré dans le bureau de son comptable, M. Black. J'avais trouvé un boulot de secrétaire dans un cabinet d'expert comptable. De fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvée à vivre avec lui et voilà »

« Désolé, Bella. Evitons de parler du passé, il n'a rien à voir avec ce merdier. Je suis clair »

« Très clair. Tiens la dernière disquette de la comptabilité de James, je devais la porter à Black le jour où … enfin tu sais. Avec çà tu pourras le coincer, je ne suis pas comptable mais je sais qu'il y a des trucs pas très nets. Je veux savoir si Méline et moi seront en sécurité. Je vous aide mais si jamais il y a une faille, j'arrête et me tire avec ma fille ».

C'était une mère, une vraie mère sortant les griffes pour la protection de sa fille.

« Bella, je te jure que les meilleurs hommes sont sur votre protection. Je vais donner la disquette pour analyses. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer et te reposer si j'ai des questions je téléphonerais à Jasper ».

Jasper se leva :

« Tu mets nos téléphones sur écoutes ? »

« Je ne crois pas, Bella as-tu un portable ? ». Elle me fit oui d'un signe de la tête sans me regarder, je l'avais blessé.

« J'ai besoin de ton numéro, je vais mettre le sien sur écoute ».

Bella me tendit un morceau de papier avec son numéro, toujours sans me regarder mais je vis qu'elle pleurait. Mon cœur se serra, la voir comme çà me faisait mal. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la protéger.

Jasper me tendit la main et ouvrit la porte, il prit Bella par la main. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me fixa avec ses yeux pleins de larmes :

« Merci ».

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre ni quoi faire, elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle sentait toujours aussi bon la fraise. Sans que je puisse lui répondre, elle était déjà partie.


	9. Chapter 9 Se dévoiler un peu

**Hello tout le monde ! je suis d'humeur généreuse donc voila le chapitre 9 (il est court et j'en suis désolée mais je ne sais pas écrire de long chapitre). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je profite aussi pour vous dire que j'ai décidé de poster ma toute première fic du , elle s'appelle « Garrett et Eméline » ; c'est histoire est avec vampires, loups et toutes autres espèces immortelles et surnaturelles. Je vous laisse juge.**

**Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Sans rire çà fait du bien quand on sait que notre histoire plait ou pas.**

**Gros gros bisous à tout le monde.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Se dévoiler ... un peu**

**POV Bella **

Une fois dans la voiture, je me laissais aller sur l'épaule de Jasper. Edward avait été froid, distant et pourtant j'avais vu un semblant d'amour quand ses yeux avaient croisé les miens. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après ce que je lui avais fait.

Jasper souffla :

« Bella, Bella, tout va bien se passer »

« Je sais. Merci pour tout Jasper. Euh … il me déteste, n'est ce pas ? ».

Jasper hésitait à me répondre :

« Il souffre Bella. Il a mit tellement de temps à se remettre de ta fuite. Il n'a jamais su que ton père t'avait mise à la porte et pourquoi. Il ne te déteste pas, Bella. Je dirais que c'est plutôt le contraire mais il ne veut plus souffrir, c'est pour çà qu'il mène une vie de débauche avec les filles »

« J'ai vraiment merdé sur toute la ligne. Mon père avait raison, je ne suis bonne à rien ».

Jasper me regarda, énervé :

« Ne redis jamais cela. Tu m'entends. Ton père avait tort sur toute la ligne. Tu es une mère formidable et tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie. Il t'a fallu une sacrée dose de courage pour vivre toute seule, enceinte, pour t'en sortir, pour que Méline ne manque de rien. Crois moi en tant qu'avocat, peu de mères auraient fait ce que tu as fais, Bella. Tu n'as pas eu de chance de tomber sur Trenton mais dis toi que cela aurait très bien pu arriver à n'importe qui ».

Mes larmes coulaient encore plus. Jasper me regarda :

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi être partie sans rien lui dire ? Il est vrai qu'avec Emmett, on se doutait que cela ne pouvait être que lui, mais tu avais été si distante avec lui le mois avant que Charlie ne te mette dehors ».

J'essuyais mes larmes :

« Notre première fois et dernière d'ailleurs avec Edward, on l'avait attendu, planifié. On voulait que ce soit magique et çà l'a été du moins au début. Bien sûr, on a mit un préservatif mais on s'est vite rendu compte que le plastique n'avait pas tenu le coup. On a eu peur et Edward a assez mal réagi »

« Tu prenais la pilule ? »

« Si mais rappelle toi que j'ai été malade et je prenais tout un tas d'antibiotiques. J'ai su bien plus tard qu'à cause des médicaments, la pilule n'avait plus fait son effet. Enfin bref, Edward a réagi assez mal et on s'est disputé. Par la suite, j'ai été assez vite malade et puis je me sentais pas en super forme me rappelant de notre nuit, je suis allée acheter un test de grossesse. Positif ! La claque ! À ce moment là, je m'entendais à peu près bien avec ta mère, alors je lui en ai parlé et nous sommes allées chez le gynéco qui a confirmé. Il m'a proposé l'avortement et ta mère m'a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas le cacher à mon père. Ce soir là, on lui a dit, il a réagi violement. Il ne me laissait pas le choix et moi je ne voulais pas avorter. Il m'a laissé une semaine pour réfléchir et après tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand il m'a mise à la porte, cela faisait plus d'un mois que je ne parlais plus à Edward, que je l'évitais et lui aussi d'ailleurs, me rappelant notre dispute j'ai préféré m'enfuir »

« Je vois. Edward n'aurait pas accepté ? »

« Quand on s'est disputé, il m'a fait clairement comprendre que si jamais je tombais enceinte, il n'assumerait pas »

« Pourtant vous vous aimiez et vous vous aimez encore »

« Oui mais nous étions jeunes et la vie devant nous puis quand tu t'appelle Edward Cullen, à ce moment là, sa voix était toute tracée. Conservatoire et tout le toutim alors une grossesse n'était pas la bienvenue. Je ne lui en veux pas et ne lui en ai jamais voulu. J'ai fais mes choix et je ne regrette pas la naissance de Méline »

« Tu sais qu'il va falloir à un moment ou à un autre lui parler. Il doit savoir même s'il décide de ne pas la reconnaître et de couper les ponts avec toi et nous par la même occasion »

« Il le saura mais d'abord on s'occupe de James. Je peux te demander un service ? »

« Oui, lequel ? »

« Je voudrais que tu racontes l'histoire à Emmett, Rose et Alice. Personnellement, je suis lessivée et je ne veux plus en reparler sauf quand je devrais le dire à Edward »

« Ok mais Alice va être en colère contre son frère enfin bref occupons nous du présent et de l'avenir ».

Nous arrivâmes chez Jasper. Alice avait préparé le dîner et avait fait manger Méline :

« Elle a un appétit d'ogre cette petite »

« Je sais. Je vais lui mettre un dessin animée le temps qu'on mange ».

Je pris ma fille et l'amena dans le salon. Plus çà allait et plus elle ressemblait à Edward.

Il ne voulait pas me voir en dehors de l'enquête, c'était clair ; il ne voulait pas que je l'approche physiquement et émotionnellement. Il était toujours aussi beau, ses yeux verts hantaient mon esprit. Il avait tellement changé, il avait abandonné le conservatoire et était devenu inspecteur de police ; il était devenu un chaud lapin alors qu'étant jeune il était si fidèle et si respectueux avec les filles. Il avait changé à cause de moi mais s'il avait su, le connaissant et me rappelant la dispute que nous avions eu, qu'aurait il fait ?

Je ne le saurais jamais. Je l'aimais toujours mais trop de choses nous séparaient maintenant. Quand tout sera terminé, je lui parlerai de Méline. Il fera ce qu'il voudra après.


	10. Chapter 10 Mauvais jour !

_**Coucou, voila le chapitre 10 !! Alors je sais il est court mais que voulez vous, je ne peux pas faire plus. Ce chapitre fait stagner un peu l'histoire mais au moins on sait où en sont les sentiments entre Edward et Bella et eux commencent vaguement à le comprendre.**_

_**Merci pour les reviews, merci pour les personnes qui ont mises mon histoire en alerte ou en favori.**_

_**Biz**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Mauvais jour**

**POV Edward **

Je n'avais pas été tendre avec Bella mais je devais mettre cette distance sinon j'allais retomber dans ces bras et je ne voulais pas ou plus souffrir. J'avais appelé Laurent pour lui dire que Jasper et Bella allaient rentrer, il m'apprit que Vincent avait tout réglé et je disais à Laurent de continuer la surveillance le temps que je rentre chez moi prendre une douche.

Je me déshabillais dans ma salle de bain et me regardais dans le miroir. Depuis que Bella était réapparut dans ma vie, j'étais devenu un zombie. Je ne dormais plus, lorsque je fermais les yeux je la voyais, me souriant et je l'embrassais heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

Combien de temps allais-je tenir ?

Je prenais une douche et partais prendre la relève de Laurent.

**POV Bella **

Nous étions mi-août, cela faisait un mois que j'avais retrouvé ma famille et mes amis et trois semaines que je n'avais pas revue Edward. Il se bornait à poser les questions à Jasper et ce dernier lui fournissait les réponses que je lui donnais.

Nous voyons Emmett et Rose tous les jours, Emmett était raide dingue de sa nièce. Aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous avec le médecin pour mon poigné, mes blessures au visage avait pratiquement disparu. J'attendais la venue d'un agent de police pour m'amener à l'hôpital, Jasper et Alice étaient partis travailler et j'avais laissé Méline à mon frère et Rose pour aller au parc.

J'entendis frapper à la porte et allais ouvrir, j'eus un choc en voyant Edward sur le palier, toujours aussi froid :

« Bonjour Bella »

« Euh … bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi »

« Je sais mais il n'y avait que moi de dispo. Tu es prêtes, on peut y aller »

« Je vais chercher mon sac et j'arrive ».

Il me rendait dingue, non seulement parce qu'il était froid et distant mais en plus il était carrément craquant dans son rôle de flic. Le trajet fut très silencieux, on sentait une certaine tension. Nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital :

« Je dois t'accompagner, je resterais à l'extérieur du cabinet du médecin » me dit il, toujours aussi froid et ne me regardant pas.

« Bien, merci ».

Il scrutait les alentours et passait devant moi pour voir la salle d'attente. Le médecin m'appela rapidement. J'étais contente, enfin on m'enlevait ce fichu plâtre. J'avais le poigné raide et le médecin me prescrivit des séances de kiné. Cela ferait ma sortie quotidienne. J'étais sur les nerfs à rester enfermée, il fallait que je m'occupe. J'avais entendu Emmett se plaindre qu'il lui manquait une serveuse à mi-temps au pub, peut être pourrait il m'engager, je lui parlerais tout à l'heure.

Edward m'attendait, il était entrain de flirter avec une infirmière. J'étais verte de jalousie (_pourquoi ? merde_) mais je me recomposais vite fait un visage indifférent, quand il me vit on aurait dit qu'on l'avait prit en flagrant délit. Je me mis à rire, il s'approcha :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » me lança-t-il toujours aussi froid ce qui calma mes rires.

« Rien et sache que je ne suis pas ton chien » lui répondis je énerver.

On fila à la voiture et le trajet retour fut encore silencieux.

« Edward, je peux avoir ton avis »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Je m'emmerde à être enfermée toute la journée, Emmett se plaint qu'il lui manque une serveuse à mi-temps, est ce que je peux ou pas lui demander de m'engager ? »

« Il faut voir, demande lui et je ferais faire une enquête sur les employés. Par contre tes horaires devront changer toutes les semaines pour éviter toute routine. Si jamais un mec de Trenton te remarquait il pourrait vite connaître tes horaires, savoir quand tu bosses et te suivre. Au fait, merci pour la disquette, le fisc s'y intéresse et de près »

« De rien, plus vite il sera sous les verrous et plus vite je reprendrais une vie normale »

« C'est sur, cela fait déjà deux ans que l'on m'a mit sur cette affaire et cela fait cinq ans que personne n'arrive à le coincer. Tu as l'intention d'inscrire ta fille à l'école pour la rentrée ? »

« Oui, je dois m'en occuper cette semaine. Jasper te dira quel établissement ».

Je tournais sept fois ma langue dans la bouche, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« Bien, nous voilà arriver. Je te laisse »

« Merci et au revoir Edward ».

Je sortais et claquais la portière puis grimpais en quatrième vitesse dans l'appartement sans me retourner. J'étais en colère.

**POV Edward **

J'attendais Bella dans la salle d'attente quand une infirmière vint me voir et m'offrit un café. Elle était plutôt mignonne et vachement bien foutue. Elle me donna son numéro discrètement et nous continuâmes à discuter. Nous étions en pleine discussion quand Bella sortit du cabinet médical, pendant une seconde je vis son regard furibond puis redevenir indifférent, ce qui m'agaça. Je mettais instinctivement une certaine distance avec l'infirmière, je me sentais comme pris en faute.

On fila vers la sortie et je ramenais Bella chez Jasper. Le silence était pesant et on sentait une certaine tension. Elle me demanda si elle pouvait bosser chez Emmett, perso je ne trouvais pas que c'était une bonne idée mais je pouvais comprendre qu'elle en avait marre de rester cloîtrer.

Je la laissais devant l'immeuble, son merci et son au revoir furent sec et distant. Elle claqua la portière. Je me souriais intérieurement, elle était en colère et me rappelait qu'elle était plutôt sexy quand elle s'énervait.

Je fouillais dans mes poches à la recherche de mes cigarettes et tombais sur le numéro d'Anna, l'infirmière. Le visage de l'infirmière m'apparut en tête mais ce visage se brouilla pour faire apparaître celui de Bella. Enervé, je donnais un coup de poing sur le volant et déchirais le numéro de l'infirmière dont la beauté n'égalerait jamais celle de Bella.

Furieux, je pris la direction de la salle de sport.


	11. Chapitre 11 La vérité en pleine face !

_Coucou et voilà the chapitre !!! Vous vouliez savoir comment Edward apprendrait pour sa paternité ? Et bien c'est now !!!! Je vous rappelle juste que Méline ressemble énormément à Edward, je pense l'avoir bien mis en évidence dans les chapitres précédents !!!_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Méline) sans S. Meyer, leur créatrice, cette fiction ne serait pas._

_Je vais aussi poster le chapitre 4 de Garrett et Eméline pour ceux qui connaissent cette fic._

_Bonne lecture et je tiens encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyées des reviews et qui m'ont mise en alerte. Merci merci merci merci et encore merci._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Vérité en pleine face !!!!**

**POV Jasper **

Nous étions le dernier week-end d'août et Alice avait organisé un repas le dimanche midi pour fêter la future rentrée à l'école maternelle de Méline. Edward avait fait faire les enquêtes sur le personnel de l'école et avait fait rentrer une de ses équipières dans l'équipe enseignante.

Bella allait commencer à travailler au pub d'Emmett, elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Alice avait voulu inviter son frère mais je lui avais dis de renoncer, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir la petite du moins pas encore. De plus, il avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir Bella en dehors de l'enquête et Bella n'était pas vraiment pressé de le revoir vu la froideur de leur dernière entrevue.

Je jouais dans le salon avec Méline quand Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent. Le ventre de Rose s'arrondissait légèrement, elle en était en deux mois de grossesse. Elle était radieuse et Emmett on aurait dit qu'il était sous exta en permanence. Pire qu'Alice !

« Salut frangin ! Où est ma princesse préférée ? ».

Méline le regarda et éclata de rire quand elle le vit. Cette petite était une crème, rare était les fois où je l'avais entendu pleurer, elle n'était ni capricieuse ni colérique, c'était un ange. Emmett prit sa nièce et la fit voler, elle éclatait encore de rire. Bella arriva :

« Em, elle vient juste de manger, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te vomisse dessus ».

Nous étions tous dans le salon, jouant avec Méline et buvant l'apéritif quand mon portable sonna :

« Salut Ed, comment çà va ? »

_« Bien, le procureur nous attend dans son bureau tout de suite, maintenant. Je passe te chercher ? » _

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? »

_« Apparemment çà concerne Trenton, je ne sais rien de plus. Je prend une douche et j'arrive » _

« Ok, à tout' ».

Il avait encore abusé cette nuit, rien qu'à sa voix endormie et pâteuse. Alice me regarda, fronçant les sourcils :

« Jazz, j'ai fait un super repas ! Çà ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Désolée, lutin de mon cœur mais le proc veut nous voir et c'est assez urgent ».

Le visage de Bella se ferma. Emmett me fixa :

« C'est au sujet de Trenton ? »

« Oui, bon je me dépêche de mettre autre chose, Edward vient me chercher ».

J'allais dans ma chambre et me changeais. Il fallait que je sois prêt avant qu'Edward arrive, il ne fallait pas qu'il entre dans l'appart. Je vis Alice entrer dans notre chambre :

« Tu es prêts ? Je crois avoir vu sa voiture se garer en bas. Méline est dans sa chambre avec Emmett »

« ouaih, ça y est. Je t'aime »

« Je sais et moi aussi je t'aime ».

Je l'embrassais et on se précipita au salon. On frappa à la porte et j'allais ouvrir :

« Salut, Ed. J'en ai pour deux minutes, je vais chercher ma sacoche ».

Il entra dans le salon, embrassa sa sœur et dit bonjour à Rosalie et Bella. Cette dernière n'était pas très à l'aise, Alice me lança un regard affolé et je me précipitais dans le bureau pour récupérer mes affaires.

« Grouille-toi, Jazz » me dit Edward.

A peine, j'étais arrivée dans mon bureau que j'entendis Méline sortir en criant de sa chambre, sortant du bureau je la vis entrer dans le salon, Emmett à ses trousses mais trop tard, Méline se lançait dans les bras de sa mère.

**POV Edward **

Samedi après-midi, rapport de la nuit fini et n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire je décidai d'aller à la salle de sport.

Je m'étais défoulé pendant deux heures, à taper dans un sac de sable avec mes gants de boxe. J'étais exténué et la douche me fit le plus grand bien. En sortant de la salle de sport, je fus interpellé, je me retournai pour voir Jessica, la fille de l'accueil avec qui occasionnellement je faisais une partie de jambe en l'air mais c'était vraiment quand je n'avais plus rien à me mettre dans le pieu. Je la regardais me courir après et dans ma tête je me disais pourquoi pas. Quand elle fut arrivée à ma hauteur, mes yeux s'attardaient sur sa poitrine, elle avait une putain de paire de seins, pas que j'étais fan des gros seins mais bon. Mon érection commençait à venir :

« Jess, pourquoi me coures tu après et dans cette tenue qui te va à ravir ? »

« Salut Edward, tu as oubliés tes gants dans le vestiaire »

« Merci, que ferais je sans toi ? »

« Aurais-tu besoin de quelques choses, Edward ? ».

Elle s'était rapprochée de moi, plaquant ses énormes seins sur mon torse. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus craquant :

« J'avoue qu'un peu de compagnie cette nuit, j'apprécierais. Es tu dispo ? »

« Je finis dans une heure, je peux être chez toi vers 20h00 » me dit elle en approchant son visage du mien :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les règles » lui dis-je en lui caressant les fesses :

« Je les connais par cœur ».

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, la plaquant contre moi puis la lâchant, je montais dans ma voiture :

« Je t'attend pour 20h00 ».

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je rentrais chez moi.

J'avais trois heures à tuer avant que Jess arrive. Mes yeux se portèrent sur mon piano, je me servais un whisky et m'assis devant. Je me mis à jouer et à jouer mais c'était toujours la même mélodie que mes doigts jouaient. Je pleurais, je buvais, je jouais, je m'énervais de ne pas pouvoir jouer autre chose et penser à autre chose. Je fermais les yeux et vis le visage de Bella, je me mis à hurler et tout saccager dans mon appartement quand j'attendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

J'allais ouvrir, ivre. C'était Jessica, je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de parler que je la pris violemment contre la porte puis je l'amenais dans ma chambre.

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveilla, putain de mal de tête.

« Cullen, j'écoute »

_« Commissaire Daves, Cullen vous êtes attendu toi et l'avocat de Mlle Swan chez le proc » _

« Quoi maintenant ? On est dimanche, merde »

_« Cullen, je veux voir vos fesses et celle de votre beauf chez le proc dans une heure, compris ? » _

« Bien chef ».

Je raccrochais et regardais à côté de moi, ouf ! elle était partie.

Je me levais pour aller prendre un cachet pour le mal de tête puis allais faire du café. Quand je vis l'état du salon, je m'effondrais assis par terre. J'avais déconné. Je prenais mon portable et appelais Jasper. Je me dépêchais de boire mon café et filait sous la douche.

Arrivé chez Jasper, j'allais voir Laurent dans sa planque pour prendre la température. Apparemment, les hommes de Trenton avaient fait leur enquête, Laurent en avait aperçu deux qui traînait dans la rue ce matin.

Je montais à l'appart de Jazz, il m'ouvrit et m'invita à rentrer dans son salon. Ma sœur, Rosalie et Bella se levèrent et je vis qu'elles n'étaient pas très à l'aise. J'allais embrasser ma sœur :

« Bonjour, Lutin »

« Comment va mon frangin préféré ? »

« Bien ».

Je me tournais vers Rosalie, encore plus radieuse que d'habitude, son ventre qui s'arrondissait légèrement la rendait lumineuse :

« Tu es sublime Rose »

« Merci Edward ».

Mon regard se tourna vers Bella, elle se rongeait les ongles, signe que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas :

« Bonjour Bella ».

J'essayais d'être sympa mais n'y arrivait pas, me rappelant dans l'état que j'avais mis mon salon rien qu'en pensant à elle. Elle me fit juste un signe de tête.

Jasper alla chercher ses affaires dans son bureau.

A peine Jasper fut parti que j'entendis une voix d'enfant criée « maman ». Je vis une petite puce courir vers Bella, cette dernière la prit dans ses bras. Tout le monde s'était figé dans le salon. La petite se tourna vers moi et je crus me sentir mal.

Je ne sais pas ce que vit Bella sur mon visage mais elle prit peur et partit avec la petite, Jazz me prit par le bras et me traîna dehors.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à ma voiture que je revenais à l'instant présent, quoi que pas tout à fait car Jasper me mit une claque :

« Ed, file moi tes clés de voiture ».

Sans réfléchir, je les lui donnais et grimpais côté passager.


	12. Chapter 12 Souffrir chacun de son côté

_Et voila le chapitre suivant ! Court ? Je sais mais j'y peux rien !!!! lol_

_Sinon ce n'est pas un super chapitre mais on voit la souffrance de nos deux protagonistes !_

_Merci encore pour les supers reviews et bien sur ne perdez pas la main !!! lol_

_A très bientôt !!! Merci encore pour tout_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Chacun de son côté ... pour souffrir**

**POV Bella **

Il avait un regard de tueur lorsqu'il déposa ses yeux sur moi et Méline. Ce regard me fit peur non pas parce que c'était Edward mais il me rappelait James quand ce dernier rentrer complètement ivre ou que ces affaires se passaient mal. A deux reprises j'avais essuyé les coups et n'avais rien dit, la troisième fois il avait voulu s'en prendre à Méline, j'avais sorti les griffes. James aurait pu me tabasser encore et encore mais je ne l'aurais jamais laissé toucher un seul cheveu de ma fille.

Je m'étais enfui dans la chambre. Je ne voulais pas que çà se passe comme çà, bordel !

Je vis Rose arriver :

« Bella, donne Méline à Emmett. Il faut qu'on parle ».

Son ton était sans appel. Je donnais Méline à mon frère et Alice arriva dans la chambre.

« De quoi voulez vous parler ? D'aller m'expliquer avec Edward ? Je crois que là ce n'est pas le moment »

« Non, Edward doit encaisser la nouvelle et je sais que ce n'est pas comme çà que tu voulais qu'il l'apprenne mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Je veux parler de cette peur dans ton regard tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ? » me demanda Rosalie.

« Rien, non mais tu as vu comment il a regardé Méline ! Il lui aurait sauté dessus »

Alice me dévisagea :

« Mon frère n'aurait jamais rien fait à Méline »

Rosalie s'impatientait :

« Bella, les trois années que tu as passé avec James, t'a-t-il tabassé ? »

Rosalie était froide et attendait une réponse. Elle faisait la blonde complètement conne mais en fait elle était bien plus intelligente que çà. La première année avec James était bien mais après c'était vite devenu l'enfer mais j'avais tenu. Je regardais mes mains, croisais et décroisais mes doigts

« Quelques fois »

« Et Méline ? ».

Je me levais furax :

« JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne lui aurais laissé faire mal à fille ! Une fois il a voulu le faire, je me suis interposée. J'ai eu mal mais lui aussi ».

Alice me prit dans ses bras, je m'écroulais en pleurant, Rosalie s'agenouilla devant moi :

« Bella, je suis désolée mais je fais du bénévolats dans un centre pour femmes battues alors quand j'ai vu ton regard. … Ecoute Bella, ces choses là, tu dois en parler pour éviter des blocages. Toi et Méline en avez assez bavé alors laisse nous t'aider. Demain, après ton boulot, je t'emmène avec moi et je veux que tu parles avec une psychologue. Emmett pourra garder Méline »

Je lui faisais oui de la tête et je regardais Alice :

« Il ne va plus vouloir me parler, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je crois que maintenant il va se murer dans le silence et dans sa peine. Il ne viendra plus ici tant que tu seras là … c'est certain, il va déconner encore plus … si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mais … pour moi cela ne change rien, elle est ma nièce et je compte aller voir mes parents pour leur parler de ce qui se passe. Pas tout de suite, je dois essayer de parler d'abord avec Edward et voir avec Jasper. Pour l'instant ne t'occupe pas d'Edward mais de toi et Méline »

« Je l'ai tellement fais souffrir »

« Je crois que sincèrement vous avez eu votre part, tous les deux. On te laisse, repose toi ».

Alice et Rose m'embrassèrent et je me laissais aller sur le lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais vraiment tout fait de travers. Je l'aimais encore et le voir souffrir me faisait tellement mal.

**POV Edward **

L'entrevue chez le proc avait été rapide. Il nous informait que la Brigade financière allait mettre en œuvre tout un dispositif pour démanteler tous les réseaux d'argent sale de Trenton, cela allait prendre du temps mais au bout du compte il pourrait être arrêté et après il ne resterait plus qu'à rouvrir les enquêtes pour meurtres dans lesquelles le nom de Trenton avait été cité.

Jasper et moi n'avions pas parlé et je n'en avais pas envie. J'étais énervé, heureux, en colère enfin bref. Nous étions en bas de son immeuble :

« Ed, tu es sur que çà va aller ? »

« C'est pour çà qu'elle est partie ? »

« Oui et non »

« Pourquoi ? Merde »

« Çà tu verras cela avec elle, désolé mais tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux mais sache qu'il faudra bien que tu ailles la voir »

« Non, c'est fini. Je ne veux plus la voir »

« Alors ne nous en veux pas si on ne répond pas à toutes tes questions. Certains détails sont à régler entre vous deux »

« Quoi comme détails ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de la reconnaitre ? Laisse tomber Jazz, je ne veux plus rien à voir ni à faire avec elle. Je passerais par toi pour l'enquête et tout le reste »

« Comme tu veux. A plus, juste en passant, tu n'es qu'un idiot »

Il claqua la portière et je partis. Une fois rentré chez moi, j'allais m'allonger.

J'avais tout un tas de questions qui me martelaient le crâne. Bordel ! C'était ma fille ! Au fond de moi, je crois que j'en étais heureux, mais en surface je bouillais de colère. Toutes les questions sans réponse me revenaient : pourquoi m'avait elle quitté ? Pourquoi était elle partie sans rien dire ? Pourquoi m'avait elle ignoré suite à notre première fois ?

Une lueur se fit dans un coin de mon cerveau, notre première fois ! Le préservatif ! La dispute ! Certes, nous n'avions pas mâchés nos mots mais j'aurais pensé que les sentiments que nous éprouvions, étaient plus fort.

_Pauvre idiot, tu lui avais clairement dit que tu n'assumerais pas et elle t'avait fait savoir que si cela devait se produire, elle n'avorterait pas. _

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais mais pour l'instant je ne voulais ni revoir Bella ni revoir no… ma… enfin bref je ne voulais plus les revoir.

J'avais passé le reste de mon dimanche à comater, à ranger le salon et à penser à Bella. Je fulminais de ne pouvoir me l'enlever de la tête. Je m'habillais et sortais.

Depuis que je savais, ma routine était boulot, alcool, sexe et un peu de repos. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, à chaque fois je voyais Bella et je revoyais ce visage de poupée qu'avait Méline. Je ne répondais même plus au téléphone, je m'étais coupé du monde. Je n'allais même plus au pub d'Emmett.

Une fois j'avais rencontré Rosalie en ville et l'entrevue c'était plutôt mal terminée. Rosalie était une vraie furie en temps normal alors avec les hormones de sa grossesse. Elle m'avait traité de tous les noms et mit un coup de pied magistral entre les jambes. Cela n'avait rien changé j'étais devenu un mort vivant et je ne voulais rien y faire.


	13. Chapter 13 Comment faire !

_Coucou, voila la suite ! je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews et je m'en excuse ; j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et j'avais un WE camping à préparer donc sorry._

_Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte._

_Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais guère ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez sur le bouton vert « review » !!!!! lol_

_Gros bisous_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Comment faire !**

**POV Bella **

Nous étions presque fin octobre. Ma fille et moi étions toujours sous protection. Jasper nous avait expliqué qu'il fallait du temps à la brigade financière pour monter leur opération.

Je bossais depuis deux mois dans le pub d'Emmett et çà me faisait du bien. Méline grandissait à vue d'œil, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

Son père !

Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis ce fameux dimanche et il avait coupé le contact avec sa sœur. Alice en était malheureuse.

Jasper m'avait fait savoir qu'Edward ne voulait pas nous revoir et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de reconnaitre Méline. Je m'étais attendue à cette réaction, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, je finissais d'essuyer les verres. L'un des serveurs d'Emmett, Tyler vint me voir :

« Bella ! »

« Oui, Tyler »

« Je voulais savoir si tu serais libre pour dîner ce soir »

« Tyler, combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter. Tu es juste un ami, je ne veux personne dans ma vie pour l'instant ».

Il se remit à son boulot, dépité. Tyler était super sympa mais franchement ce n'était pas avec lui que j'avais envie d'être. Je savais avec qui je voulais être mais c'était impossible.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit, je vis Rosalie et ma fille. Rosalie avait un joli ventre, enceinte de quatre mois, elle rayonnait de plus en plus chaque jour. J'en étais jalouse, ma grossesse je l'avais passé pratiquement tout le temps au-dessus des toilettes. Ma fille s'élança vers moi pour me dire bonjour :

« Maman ! »

« Bonjour mon ange, c'était comment l'école ? »

« Super ! Tiens ze t'ai fait un dessin »

« Merci, aller va t'assoir, je t'amène ton goûter ».

Emmett arriva :

« Mes princesses sont arrivées ! ».

Il embrassa Rose et se rua sur sa nièce. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser un moment tranquille, il avait besoin de tout le temps l'embêter et de jouer avec elle. Tous les deux étaient vraiment attendrissants.

Je revins avec le gouter de ma fille et m'assit avec elle :

« Bella ! »

« Oui, Rose »

« Ce n'est pas Julia qui viendra chercher Méline demain, pour l'amener à l'école. Elle ne peut pas mais elle en a parlé à son supérieur et ils vont s'arranger »

« Bien, du moment que ce n'est pas … ».

Je baissais les yeux vers ma fille. Julia était une collègue d'Edward et c'est elle qui était chargé de surveiller Méline à l'école. Tyler cassa un verre, ce qui nous fit sursauter :

« Oh ! Ty, fait un peu attention » s'écria Emmett.

« Oui patron »

Emmett se retourna vers moi :

« Tu l'as encore repoussé ? »

« Oui, il ne comprend pas »

« Dit lui oui, ce n'est qu'un soir et cela te fera du bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas avec lui que tu voudrais être mais bon tu vas pas rentrer au couvent quand même »

« Ok, Em mais prévient le que je ne veux pas de mains baladeuses ni de baiser ni rien de tout çà »

« Il a pas intérêt ».

On se mit à rire.

**POV Edward **

J'étais enfermé dans mon bureau quand le téléphone sonna :

« Cullen »

_« C'est Julia, demain je ne pourrais pas passer chercher la petite à Bella pour l'amener à l'école » _

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Je dois aller faire des analyses médicales » _

« Ok, je vais voir pour te faire remplacer. Salut »

_« Salut ! » _

Et merde, qui j'allais mettre. Je n'avais plus personne. J'avais beau tourner tout çà dans ma tête, je n'avais pas le choix ; je devais le faire. Je me tirais de mon bureau et rentrais chez moi. Je me préparais et sortais encore pour une soirée et une nuit de débauche.

Je me réveillais en sursaut à 5h du mat. Jess était encore dans mon lit, je la réveillais et elle partit. Putain ! Il fallait que j'arrête avec elle, elle commençait à prendre un peu trop ses aises. Je me levais et me préparais en prenant mon temps.

A 7h30, je frappais à l'appartement de Jasper. C'est Bella qui vint m'ouvrir. La vision me coupa le souffle, elle avait les cheveux mouillés et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Une goutte d'eau descendait le long de son buste.

_Elle allait me tuer ! Tellement elle était belle et désirable. _

Elle me ramena à la réalité :

« Si c'est Jasper et Alice que tu viens voir, ils ne sont pas là. Ils sont en vacance chez tes parents ».

Son ton était froid.

« Je sais, bonjour d'abord et puis c'est moi qui vous amène à l'école ce matin. Julia sera de retour dans la journée »

« Oh ! … Bonjour. Rentre, je finis de préparer Méline et on y va »

« Non ! Je vous attends en bas »

« Ok ».

Elle me referma pratiquement la porte au nez.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent. Elles étaient magnifiques. Les larmes commençaient à monter et je me reprenais. Bella installa la petite à l'arrière, je lui jetais un œil curieux :

« Bonjour monsieur ».

Sa voix me donna des frissons. Je détournais la tête :

« Bonjour ».

Bella monta à côté de moi furieuse.

_Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? _

Le trajet fut silencieux et bizarre.

C'était bizarre, j'avais l'impression que nous étions comme les autres parents amenant notre fille à l'école.

_Notre fille !_

J'aimais cette impression mais ma fille ne savait pas que j'étais son père et avec Bella la guerre était ouverte vu les regards assassins qu'elle me lançait.

Bella amena Méline dans sa classe. Je scrutais les alentours par sécurité.

Bella revint, claqua la porte et me gifla :

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin Cullen. Ne regarde plus jamais Méline comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ».

Le contact de sa main sur ma joue me donna une décharge électrique en plus de la douleur, elle avait mit toute sa force dans cette claque.

« Oh, t'es folle ou quoi ? Et quel regard d'abord ? »

« Quand elle t'a dit bonjour, tu avais l'air dégouté. Que tu ne veuilles pas la voir et me voir, est une chose mais faire comme si elle n'était qu'une moisissure sur ton siège de voiture, hors de question Edward »

« Calme-toi ! C'est bon … je m'excuse. Tu crois peut être que c'est simple pour moi, tu reviens dans ma vie après quatre ans d'absence sans avoir eu aucune explication sur ta fuite et maintenant elle »

« Elle comme tu dis, elle s'appelle Méline. Je sais ce que tu as vécu et je sais que ce n'est pas simple. Tu crois que cela a été simple pour moi ? Après les saloperies que mon père m'avait foutu dans la gueule, me mettre à la porte et me rappelant notre dispute, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partir en me disputant encore une fois avec toi »

« Attend deux secondes, Bella. Ton père t'avait mise à la porte ? … Parce que tu étais enceinte ? »

« Oui »

« Ton père a toujours été con, je vois pas pourquoi çà me surprend »

« Je sais, écoute Edward, je ne te demande rien »

« Bordel, Bella, c'est ma fille. Tu voudrais que je fasse comme si de rien était. Je sais pas quoi faire et j'ai mal, Bella »

Elle pleurait. Je détestais quand elle pleurait.

« Edward, moi aussi j'ai mal. Mal d'avoir fait souffrir ma famille du moins mes frères, mal de t'avoir fait souffrir, mal de mettre foutue avec James mais ce qui me rend encore plus malade c'est que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi mais que beaucoup trop de chose nous séparent maintenant ».

Elle m'aimait toujours et moi aussi. J'étais perdu :

« Bella, regarde-moi ».

Je lui caressais la joue, elle se tourna vers moi :

« Bella, j'ai besoin de temps. Méline est ma fille et je ne veux pas être un étranger pour elle mais j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point. Je t'aime toujours Bella, bordel, mais j'ai trop mal. Chacun va reprendre sa vie chacun de son côté une fois cette enquête bouclée ».

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux :

« Je ne t'impose pas Méline, tu feras ce que tu veux. Prend ton temps, mais Méline saura qui est son père. De toute façon, ta sœur n'a pas l'intention de nous laisser partir de sa vie. A ce propos, appelle Alice, elle est vraiment inquiète pour toi »

« Je verrais, je te ramène à l'appart ? »

« Non, dépose-moi au pub d'Emmett »

« Ok ».

Le trajet fut silencieux. Bella pleurait toujours. Je crevais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais la douleur que je ressentais me paralyser, émotionnellement j'étais très mal.

Le pub venait d'ouvrir et je reconnus Tyler l'un des serveurs ; il reconnut Bella et lui lança un sourire. Ce mec avait le béguin pour Bella ! Je cramponnais mes mains sur le volant. Bella ne le remarqua pas :

« Au revoir, Edward »

« Grouille toi, Tyler t'attend ».

Ma jalousie se faisait entendre dans mon ton et mon regard devait en dire long car Bella se mit encore en colère :

« Tu es vraiment trop con, Edward ».

Elle partit furieuse.

Je filais vers mon bureau, ruminant. J'avais envie de casser la gueule à Tyler, je ne voulais que plus aucun mec ne la touche, plus aucun à part … moi.


	14. Chapter 14 Le dîner 1ère partie

_Coucou tout le monde, je tiens à m'excuser si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews ces derniers temps. Je vous fais mes plus plates excuses mais je suis un peu prise par le travail et autre._

_Donc je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews qui font plaisir._

_Voila le chapitre 14, POV Alice, Bella et Rose. Je l'ai trouvé amusant mais je vous laisse juge._

_Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf la petite Méline) et que sans leur créatrice S. Meyer, je n'écrirais pas avec eux._

_Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Le dîner - 1ère partie**

**POV Alice **

Cela faisait un mois qu'avec Jasper, nous avions décidé de tout dire à mes parents sur Bella et Méline.

Au début, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous faire une crise cardiaque mais ils avaient accepté la nouvelle. Ils voulaient voir Méline et Bella mais je préférais en parler avec Edward avant. Mon frère me manquait, plus de trois mois sans nouvelles. C'était un crétin borné et chiant.

Ma vie avait littéralement changé.

Je ne pensais qu'au bonheur de ma nièce et de Bella. Çà me permettait d'oublier la douleur, même Jasper se sentait mieux depuis qu'elles étaient avec nous. Nous avions eu tellement de haut et de bas à la suite de ma fausse couche, puis quand le médecin nous avait annoncé qu'il y avait de forte chance que nous ne puissions plus avoir d'enfant.

Nous avions tellement souhaité être parents.

Méline avait été une bouffée d'oxygène.

Aujourd'hui, Rosalie et Emmett devaient nous annoncer le sexe de leur bébé. Pour l'occasion, je les avais invités à dîner. J'avais réussi à faire venir Edward, il ne pouvait pas refuser après l'engueuler que je lui avais passé le matin même lorsque j'avais décidé de passer le voir (_j'avais encore ses clés !_) et que je le trouvais au lit avec une pétasse. Il me fit comprendre qu'il ne viendrait pas seul ; il allait oser m'amener sa pouf à la maison, j'en avais parlé à Jazz mais bien sûr il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en mêler. Bella avait décidé d'inviter Tyler, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ! Franchement je le trouvais niais mais bon je laissais couler.

De toute façon, j'avais décidé de m'occuper des relations entre mon frère et Bella mais quand Trenton serait sous les verrous. C'était une question de temps.

**POV Bella **

Un mois de plus, sans voir Edward. Il me manquait mais j'avais décidé de le laisser, il voulait du temps. J'avais répondu favorablement aux dernières avances de Tyler.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aimais mais être avec lui me faisait du bien alors quand Alice m'apprit qu'elle faisait un dîner pour l'annonce du sexe du bébé de mon frère et de Rose, j'avais demandé à Tyler de venir. De plus, je savais qu'Edward serait présent mais pas seul, j'avoue qu'au fond de moi je voulais le rendre jaloux. Par contre, j'avais peur pour Méline. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être un étranger pour elle mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

Je finissais de faire manger Méline, quand je vis Jazz arrivé dans la cuisine, en courant :

« Bella ! Ils l'ont arrêté. C'est fini ».

Alice et moi étions figés, le temps que l'information monte à notre cerveau. Le calvaire prenait fin. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Alice me prit dans ses bras et Jasper prit Méline :

« C'est vraiment fini, plus de protection, je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie normale ? Jazz ? »

« Disons que nous allons alléger la protection et oui, tu vas pouvoir reprendre une vie normale ».

On frappa à la porte, Jazz alla ouvrir, c'était Emmett et Rosalie en compagnie de Tyler. Jasper leur expliqua les dernières nouvelles et je vis mon frère tout sourire :

« Je crois que nous avons autre chose à fêter ce soir, Bella ! »

Je sautais dans les bras de mon frère :

« Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre un peu d'indépendance. … Oh ! Alice ne fait pas cette tête, je ne vais pas rester ici tout le temps et j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec ma fille ».

Alice ne voulait pas que nous partions avec Méline mais j'avais besoin de mon indépendance et puis, elle et Jasper avaient leur vie aussi. Rosalie arriva :

« Bella, ma famille possède un appartement pas très loin du pub d'Emmett. Si tu veux, on te le laisse »

« Rose s'est gentil mais je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un loyer dans ce quartier »

« Je ne te demande pas de loyer. Personne n'y habite alors si cela peut te dépanner dans un premier temps, il est à toi. Et puis, ne discute pas avec moi, tu n'auras pas le dernier mot ».

Elle avait pris son regard sévère alors je rendais les armes :

« Merci Rose ».

On sonna, Alice se rua vers l'entrée. On la suivit dans le salon. C'était Edward avec une fille ou plutôt une pétasse à gros seins, qu'il nous présenta : Jessica. Elle s'approcha de ma fille :

« Qu'elle est jolie, à qui appartient cette beauté ».

Tout le monde se regarda sauf Tyler, il ne savait pas que Méline était la fille d'Edward et apparemment Tyler et Jessica n'étaient pas très physionomistes.

« C'est ma fille, Méline » lui répondis je, tout en essayant de faire bonne figure.

On s'installa au salon et nous commençâmes à boire l'apéritif. Méline alla vers Edward, ce dernier retint son souffle et me regarda apeurer. Méline lui tendit un de ses dessins, il le prit et sourit à Méline :

« C'est pour moi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Il avait du mal à parler et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Alice relança la conversation pour éviter de plomber l'ambiance.

Méline hocha la tête et courut vers moi. Edward plia le dessin pour le ranger dans sa poche, il releva les yeux vers moi et son regard changea, j'y vis de la colère : Tyler venait de m'attraper par la taille. Edward détourna son regard et prit la main de Jessica, cette dernière vint se coller à lui.

J'étais jalouse mais je savais que je n'étais pas la seule, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

**POV Rosalie **

J'étais au paradis. Nous étions avec amis et famille, Bella allait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, j'étais enceinte et nous allions leur annoncer le sexe du bébé. Seule ombre au tableau, Tyler et Jessica. Edward évitait de me regarder, pour cause la dernière fois que je l'avais vu mon pied c'était involontairement retrouvé entre ces jambes. Cela avait fait sourire Alice mais je m'étais bien gardé d'en parler à Bella ou Emmett.

Tyler n'était pas fait pour Bella et Jessica n'était vraiment … qu'une pouf. Alice lançait des regards noirs à son frère, elle non plus ne supporter pas que cette fille soit avec son frère. Alice partit à la cuisine et je décidai de la suivre :

« Tu veux de l'aide ? ».

Elle était entrain de s'acharné sur un pauvre paquet de bretzels qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir.

« Non, merci Rose. Arrh ! Je vais tuer mon frère. Tu as vu cette fille avec qui il s'affiche. Je lui ai dis ce matin que je ne voulais pas qu'il la ramène »

« Alice, calme-toi. Moi non plus çà ne me fait pas plaisir et j'aime encore moins que Tyler se rapproche de Bella »

« Toi aussi ! À croire que nous sommes les seules à ouvrir les yeux. Bella et Edward sont fait pour être ensemble »

« Oui donc à nous d'y remédier mais pas ce soir »

« Ok. Bon d'abord la bonne nouvelle. Allons y, sinon ils vont se poser des questions ».

Nous retournâmes dans le salon, Edward lançait des regards assassins à Tyler et Bella à Jessica. Intérieurement, je m'en réjouissais. Emmett me sortit de ma rêverie :

« Chérie à toi l'honneur ».

Mon nounours, il avait été si craquant quand le gynéco nous avait annoncé le sexe du bébé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi :

« C'est officiel, nous allons avoir un petit garçon » leur dis-je.

Explosion de joie pour tous, Jessica se racla la gorge :

« C'est merveilleux, vous avez des prénoms en vue ? ».

Emmett détestait cette fille et ne supportait pas qu'Edward ne fasse rien pour revenir avec Bella, il me fit un clin d'œil et je le laissais lui répondre :

« Oui, nous avons pensé à Edward ».

Il n'avait dit cela rien que pour voir la réaction de cette greluche.

Edward faillit s'étouffait avec son whisky mais il comprit où voulait en venir Emmett sauf Tyler et la brune sans cervelle. Jessica tapa dans ses mains comme une folle et avec sa voix de crécelle :

« C'est un prénom magnifique, comme toi mon chéri et bien si un jour nous avons des enfants, on appellera notre fils Emmett ».

Et c'est moi qui étais blonde !!!

Edward ne savait plus où se mettre, nous évitions tous de pouffer de rire :

« Merci, Jessica çà me fait très plaisir. Heureux d'apprendre que vous pensez aux enfants, toi et Edward ».

Ce dernier regarda Emmett méchamment mais il l'avait cherché. Je donnais un coup de pied discret à Tyler qui ne lâchait pas du regard Bella. Je crois qu'Alice et moi étions prêtes à tout pour remettre Bella et Edward, ensemble, après cette magnifique discussion avec Jessica et je ne supportais plus le regard libidineux de Ty sur Bella, il me donnait la nausée. Alice reprit son sérieux

« Bon ! Si on allait manger, j'ai faim ».

Jasper se racla la gorge :

« Non attendez, j'ai quelque chose à demander ».

Jasper était tout rouge et se frottait les mains contre son jean, tout le monde se rassit et attendit.


	15. Chapter 15 Le dîner 2ème partie

_Ta dam !!!! et voilà la deuxième partie du dîner !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Le dîner - 2ème partie**

**POV Jasper **

Depuis que Bella était revenue dans notre vie avec Méline, je me sentais mieux. J'oubliais presque les mauvais moments des derniers mois avec Alice. La fausse couche, son infertilité plus que probable, nous étions devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et pourtant on s'aimait toujours.

Je savais que ce soir, Alice faisait un dîner pour l'annonce du sexe du futur bébé de ma cousine et d'Emmett et j'avais décidé de me jeter à l'eau. J'avais pris mon après-midi et j'étais parti faire mes courses tout du moins ma course. Alice était tout pour moi et c'était la femme de ma vie.

J'étais rentré en fin d'après-midi et Alice s'activait derrière les fourneaux, je la rejoignais dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour mon amour »

« Tu rentres tôt, mon chéri »

« Tu me manquais ».

Elle me fit un sourire coquin et s'approcha de moi :

« Maître Hale, j'ai une affaire urgente à vous soumettre ».

Elle m'embrassait le cou et défit le premier bouton de ma chemise :

« Quel genre d'affaire, mademoiselle Cullen » me laissant aller sous ses baisers.

Elle se colla encore plus à moi :

« Allons dans votre bureau, cher maître ».

Je me laissais attirer jusqu'à notre bureau et nous n'en ressortîmes qu'une heure après. Bella rentra peut de temps après avec Méline, j'allais leur dire bonjour et retournais ranger le bureau, Alice avait été une vrai tornade et une vrai furie (_qu'est ce que çà avait été bon !_). Je finissais de ranger quand mon portable sonna :

« Allo »

« Salut, Jazz c'est Edward »

« Comment çà va ? Me demande pas de t'excuser auprès d'Alice pour ce soir ».

Ce matin, Alice avait pris le double de clé de l'appart de son frère et avait décidé d'aller le voir. Elle s'était trouvé nez à nez avec une des miss qu'Edward ramenait pour la nuit et elle n'avait pas apprécié quand il lui avait dit qu'il serait présent pour le dîner avec elle.

« Non, Jazz, je viens. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Alice déboule chez moi demain matin. Préviens Bella que Trenton et toute sa bande vienne d'être arrêtés. La brigade financière a eu tout le monde. On a plus qu'à reprendre les affaires de meurtres non élucidés où on croyait que Trenton était mêlé pour alourdir sa peine »

« Mais c'est génial Ed ! Vraiment. Bella va être soulagée, elle va pouvoir reprendre une vie normal »

« Oui, je vais alléger la protection. Je préfère être sur qu'elle et … et … ma … enfin … bref avant de totalement supprimer la protection »

« Bella et ta fille, Edward. Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses, Bella nous a dit que tu ne voulais pas être un étranger pour Méline mais n'attend pas qu'elle est 18 ans »

« Je sais mais j'ai encore besoin de temps. Je sais que c'est ma fille et je m'y fais petit à petit. Je voudrais juste faire le point et ne pas faire d'erreur, c'est tout. Bon, je file chez moi et je serais là pour 20h00 »

« Ok, Ed, tu viens avec qui ? »

« Jess pourquoi ? »

« Je vois encore une qui a de la cervelle !!! »

« Pour ce que je lui demande, elle n'en a pas besoin Jazz »

« T'es vraiment dégueu quand tu t'y mets, bon à ce soir ».

Je raccrochais et courut à la cuisine. Bella faisait manger Méline, quand elle me vit, je lui fis un grand sourire et lui annonçais que Trenton était fini.

**POV Emmett **

Ce jour là, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Marié à la plus sublime des femmes, ma sœur revenue dans ma vie avec une nièce magnifique et maintenant j'allais être papa.

En arrivant chez Alice et Jasper, j'étais euphorique malgré que Tyler soit avec nous, invité par Bella. Ma sœur pouvait vraiment avoir des goûts de chiotte par moment mais bon si elle était heureuse, c'était le principal. Je savais que c'était moi qui lui avais dit d'accepter un rendez-vous avec lui mais c'était surtout pour éviter de racheter des verres. Ma Rose ne supportait pas les regards que jetaient Ty sur ma sœur.

A peine nous avions franchis le seuil de chez Jasper, qu'il nous annonça la super nouvelle : l'arrestation de Trenton.

Ma sœur était libre maintenant et elle pourrait reprendre sa vie en main. J'espérais aussi qu'Edward lui pardonne et qu'il reconnaisse Méline mais pour l'instant c'était un peu mal barré surtout quand je vis la pétasse qu'il avait ramenée. Je m'étais bien amusé à ses dépens pour emmerder Edward.

J'étais vraiment euphorique, j'allais avoir un garçon. Nous avions commencé à nous lever pour passer à table quand Jasper nous demanda de rester.

Je le vis rougir, il était nerveux :

« Et, Jazz ! Je meure de faim. Qu'est ce que tu veux demander ? »

« C'est une question que je dois poser … à … Alice ».

Au moment où il prononçait le prénom d'Alice, je le vis s'agenouiller et sortir un écrin de sa poche qu'il ouvrit.

« La vache !! » m'exclamai-je en voyant la bague, une tape derrière la tête me fit revenir sur terre.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Alice peu sûre d'elle et ne rien dire. Elle se rassit, les yeux luisants de larmes et souriant à Jazz. Mes yeux se portèrent sur Edward, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais vu sourire comme çà.

Jazz avait du mal à déglutir (_putain il se lance, j'ai la dalle et çà sent vachement bon_) :

« Alice, mon ange. Je sais que nous avons eu des mois difficiles ces derniers temps mais je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ? ».

Et voilà qu'il pleurait !!!

Alice lui tendit sa main :

« Oui, Jasper ».

Ils s'embrassèrent et je revis la Alice que je connaissais, mademoiselle 100 000 volts.

Edward serra la main de Jasper et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Emouvant mais j'avais faim, je préférais me taire sinon j'allais m'en prendre encore une. Je félicitais mon frangin et ma future belle-sœur. Mon regard s'attarda sur Jessica, celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire s'étira sur mon visage :

« Bon, pas d'autre demande en mariage ? Edward ? ».

Jessica sursauta et je vis son visage s'éclairer.

Edward se retourna vers moi :

« Non mais t'es malade, moi marié ? » et le visage de Jessica se referma comme une huître.

Rose m'embrassa comme pour me dire bien jouer.

« C'est pas tout, je crève la dalle. On mange »

« Je vois de qui tient l'appétit de Méline » me dit ma sœur.

« C'est de famille ! » lui répondis-je.

On s'installa à table pendant que Bella mettait les dessins animés à ma nièce adorée. Vraiment cette soirée était géniale, bébé, demande en mariage et j'avais trouvé un jeu pour la soirée : torturer cette pauvre Jessica.

**POV Edward **

Cette soirée était mitigée, d'un côté heureux de l'annonce de la naissance d'un fils pour Rosalie et Emmett, la demande en mariage de Jasper à Alice (_il était temps !_) et de l'autre côté en rage par le fait que Bella sorte avec Tyler. Jamais je n'avais pu le blairer et là c'était encore pire vu comment il regardait Bella.

Emmett avait trouvé son jouet pour la soirée : Jessica et il s'amusait bien. Je le laissais faire, comment Jessica pouvait croire que je l'épouserai un jour et pire faire un gosse avec elle.

On passa à table, je vis Bella avec Méline sur le canapé, elle lui mettait des dessins animés. Ma fille était magnifique, c'est vrai qu'elle avait mes traits mais elle avait les yeux de sa mère, elle rougissait comme sa mère et elles avaient le même sourire. Je sentis un coup de pied sous la table, je me tournais, c'était Alice et elle me lançait des regards me désignant Bella pour aller la rejoindre. Je lui fis signe que non et elle souffla ce qui me fit sourire.

Jessica mit sa main sur ma cuisse :

« Çà va chéri, tu as l'air ailleurs ? ».

Emmett me prit de voler et lui répondit :

« On dirait qu'il plane, tu as pris de la drogue, Ed ! Non, ne déconne pas il faut nous le dire, tu sais il y a une nouvelle drogue qu'il vienne de découvrir, comment çà s'appelle chérie ? ».

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir avec sa blague et Rosalie non plus.

« Çà y est, j'y suis, ils appellent cela de l'Isabella »

« Ah ! Bon ! Pas possible, c'est affreux. Eddy, tu te drogue à l'Isabella ? » me demanda-t-elle paniquer.

Je vis ma sœur et Rosalie partirent dans la cuisine retenant leur rire. Jazz essayait de se retenir et n'y tenant plus, il partit dans la cuisine. Emmett avait gardé son sérieux. Je vis Bella courir la main devant la bouche vers la cuisine. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'hésitais entre éclater de rire ou tuer Emmett.

« Non, Jess. Je ne me drogue pas à l'Isabella mais j'en ai entendu parler, les drogués en redemande même ».

Emmett me sourit. Tyler n'avait pas compris lui non plus, la soirée promettait. Je me mordais les lèvres car par ce sous-entendu je venais d'avouer que j'aimais encore et toujours Bella.

Les lâcheurs revinrent de la cuisine, Bella alla prendre place à côté de Tyler mais Alice l'en empêcha :

« Non Bella laisse Tyler se mettre à côté de moi, j'ai envie de le connaitre, après tout il sort avec ma meilleure amie ».

Alice serait toujours Alice. Bella se plaça à côté de moi, elle était toute rouge. On n'osait pas se regarder. Le dîner se passa et franchement je devais bien me dire que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme çà, Emmett s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Juste avant le dessert, Bella quitta la table et alla voir Méline. Je m'étais levé aussi pour me dégourdir les jambes et m'étirer. Je m'approchais du canapé et vit Méline qui dormait. Elle me rappelait Bella.

« Je vais aller la coucher » me dit Bella ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie et j'hochais la tête.

Elle partit avec notre fille dans les bras. Je regardais autour de moi, Emmett était en grande discussion avec Jazz, Tyler avec Jessica (_ses deux étaient fait pour être ensemble, aussi con l'un que l'autre_) et ma sœur dans la cuisine avec Rosalie. Je pris la même direction que Bella, et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'amis. La porte était ouverte, je voyais Bella mettre Méline en pyjama et la coucher. Je m'avançais et m'adossais contre le montant de la porte, Bella tourna son regard vers moi :

« Çà va Edward ? »

« Euh … oui, merci. Je voulais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide ? »

« Waouh ! Edward, tu me surprends là. Je te laisse là border, si tu veux ».

J'entrais dans la chambre et Bella me laissa sa place. Je remontais doucement la couverture sur ma fille, je caressais ses cheveux et déposais un baiser sur son front. Je me redressais et vis Bella en larmes. On sortit dans le couloir :

« Bella, je vais faire le nécessaire pour reconnaître Méline mais j'ai encore besoin de temps et il faut la préparer aussi »

« Oui … je sais … je vais lui … parler ».

J'avais envie de me rapprocher d'elle mais c'était dangereux.

« Bella, ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît »

« C'est bon, c'est fini »

« Pour ce qui concerne nous deux, je … »

« Edward, je sais. On verra bien, laissons les choses faire. Je n'aime pas Tyler mais avec lui je me sens un peu mieux et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller bien loin avec lui »

« Ok. Allons les rejoindre, ils vont se poser des questions ».

Bella passa devant moi, son parfum me prit le nez et une vague d'émotions explosa en moi. Je l'aimais encore, je la voulais et je la désirais. Sans que je contrôle quoique ce soit j'attrapais son bras et la collait contre moi puis l'embrassais.

Elle me rendit mon baiser. Ces lèvres étaient si douces, notre baiser se fit plus ardent. Elle nous stoppa, nous étions haletants :

« Edward, non. Pas çà »

« Désolé, Bella mais j'en avais envie. Tu m'as tellement manqué »

« Toi aussi mais laissons faire le temps »

J'hochai la tête et je la relâchais doucement, nos yeux ne se quittant pas. Elle rentra dans le salon la première, le temps que je me ressaisisse, j'attendais un peu et revenais à table.

Je regardais Jessica, dégouté, ce soir je la ramènerais chez elle et se serait la dernière fois que je la verrais tout comme les autres filles. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Tyler qui avait mis son bras sur les épaules de Bella et je vis qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce rapprochement. Alice me regarda souriante :

« Edward, tu peux venir avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour un truc en cuisine ».

Elle voulait me parler.

« Je te suis lutin ».

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle ferma la porte :

« Alors avec Bella ? »

« Alice !! »

« Pas de çà avec moi, raconte et grouille »

« Je l'ai aidé à coucher Méline. Je lui ai dit que j'allais faire le nécessaire pour reconnaître notre fille et nousnoussommesembrassés »

« C'était quoi la fin ? »

« On s'est embrassé ».

Alice sauta de joie.

« Calme toi Alice, on n'est pas pour autant revenu ensemble. On laisse le temps faire, j'en ai besoin et Bella aussi alors laisse nous s'il te plaît lutin »

« Ok, je vous laisse. Tu arrêtes avec tes pétasses ? »

« Oui » soupirais-je

« Bien, alors voilà papa et maman nous attendent ce week-end, Bella et Méline aussi et toi tu viens »

« Mauvaise idée, Alice. On doit faire çà en douceur pour Méline »

« Pas de discussion, je n'ai pas laissé le choix à Bella et je ne te le laisse pas non plus. Papa et maman sont inquiets pour toi et ils veulent revoir Bella et connaitre leur petite-fille »

« Ok, ok, tu as gagné. Je plains Jasper » lui dis-je en riant.

« Yes ! Mais lui n'a pas l'air de se plaindre, la preuve il veut m'épouser »

On repartit à table et la soirée se termina sur des notes joyeuses.

Je ramenais Jess chez elle et lui disais que c'était fini que je ne voulais plus la voir. Je rentrais chez moi, bien et heureux pour une fois depuis le début de cette histoire.


	16. Chapter 16 Retour à Forks !

_Coucou ! Vous avez aimé les précédents alors vous aimerez encore plus celui là ! lol_

_Doucement tout doucement !_

_Merci à toutes et tous pour les reviews._

_Gros bisous_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Retour à Forks**

**POV Bella **

J'avais commencé à emménager dans l'appartement que la famille de Rosalie me laissait. Nous étions vendredi et dans une heure nous partions pour l'aéroport, direction Seattle puis Forks. Alice m'avait convaincue non ! Forcée ? disons qu'elle ne m'avait pas laissée le choix, pour aller chez ses parents.

J'angoissais un peu car nous allions à Forks, petite ville où je n'avais pas remis les pieds depuis plus de quatre ans, j'allais revoir les parents d'Edward pour leur présentait leur petite-fille. Edward serait présent aussi. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction de M. et Mme Cullen.

Je finissais de préparer les affaires de Méline quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre, je vis Edward. Il était toujours distant avec moi mais avec Méline, il se laissait un peu plus aller et je m'en réjouissais. Le bonheur de Méline passait avant tout. Méline se précipita vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras :

« Bonjour princesse, prête ? »

« vi ».

Edward me regarda :

« Euh … Bella ! Je … est-ce que … vous voulez monter en voiture avec moi ? Je sais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu mais … »

« Merci Edward, pas de problème. Je peux te demander un service ? Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave »

« Euh … oui, quoi ? »

« Avant d'aller à l'aéroport, on peut passer au pub, je dois rendre ce sac à Tyler ».

Son visage changea et il respira assez fort :

« Et je dois lui dire que c'est fini. Je ne suis pas très courageuse, c'est pour çà que je profite du fait que nous avons un avion à prendre. Je suis pathétique ».

Il pouffa de rire :

« Non, Bella mais allons y sinon on va louper l'avion ».

Je pris les affaires de Méline et les miennes, Alice et Jazz nous attendaient dans le salon :

« Oh ! Que vous êtes mignons tous les trois. Photos ! ».

Jasper lui tendit l'appareil et Edward jeta un regard dur à sa sœur :

« Alice, on est à la bourre et on doit passer au pub d'Emmett. Tu auras tout le week-end pour les photos »

« Arrête de faire le rabat-joie et prend la pose. On est dans les temps ».

Edward se résigna. Alice prit sa photo, je la vis chanceler et Jasper la rattrapa ; elle était toute pale :

« Alice ! Çà va ? » lui demanda Jasper.

« Oui, çà va. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin, bon allons y. On vous suit ».

Nous partîmes vers le pub d'Emmett, je rendais le sac à Tyler et lui disais que c'était fini. J'embrassais mon frère et Rosalie, avant de sortir je me retournais :

« Em, tu es sûr que papa ne sera pas à Forks ? Je n'ai aucune envie de tomber sur lui »

« Écoute Bella, au dernière nouvelle il doit toujours venir nous voir. Je t'appelle s'il annule »

« Ok, merci frangin. A lundi »

« Bon week-end, Bella ».

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut silencieux, Méline était fascinée par les avions. Je sortis Méline de la voiture et elle réclama les bras d'Edward, ce dernier ne résista pas et c'est moi qui pris les bagages. J'étais fatiguée émotionnellement et je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir dans l'avion. C'est Jasper qui me réveilla :

« Quoi Jazz ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour les nausées dans ton sac, Alice est déjà partie vomir deux fois »

« Laisse-moi regarder ».

Je me levais et pris mon sac à dos, mon regard se posa sur le siège à côté de moi. C'était celui d'Edward, il s'était endormi avec Méline sur lui. Je m'attardais sur cette image, ils étaient tellement mignons. Je sursautais quand je vis un flash, c'était Jasper qui n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher :

« Quoi ? Regarde moi cet idiot, gaga d'une petite. Qui l'aurait cru ? Là j'ai la preuve. Bon, tu as ce qu'il faut pour Alice ? »

« Tu peux être vraiment gamin quand tu t'y mets. Tiens. C'est pas trop normal, son père devrait l'examiner quand on va arriver »

« C'est bien ce que je vais demander à Carlisle. Çà va-toi ? »

« Un peu nerveuse mais çà va. La seule chose que je souhaite est de ne pas tomber sur mon père »

« On va faire en sorte d'éviter d'aller en ville, bon j'y vais ».

Je rangeais mon sac et me rassit, Edward sursauta, voyant qu'il avait Méline sur lui, il ne bougea pas pour éviter de la réveiller. Je le regardais avec un sourire attendrissant et replaçait une mèche de cheveux de ma fille. Il eut la même idée et nos mains se touchèrent, je fus surprise par ce toucher et restais un moment à regarder nos mains.

**POV Edward **

Nos mains s'étaient touchées et par reflexe, je l'avais retirée. On était si près, plus prés que nous ne l'avions été depuis très longtemps. Elle me fixait du regard et je sentis une vague de chaleur se répandre le long de mon dos, elle rougissait. Mes doigts effleurèrent sa joue et elle pencha la tête. Ma main attrapait son visage, ce contact m'avait tellement manqué. Je sentis mes yeux me piquaient et une larme coula sur la joue de Bella, elle prit ma main et déposa un baiser à l'intérieur puis elle se remit dans son siège et regarda ailleurs.

Ce baiser avait laissé une empreinte brulante dans ma main. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais décidé de reconnaitre Méline mais je ne me sentais pas prêt pour renouer une relation avec Bella, on avait tellement souffert tous les deux. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant, nous avions souffert tous les deux malgré tout çà on s'aimait encore. Depuis une semaine, j'avais changé. Plus de filles et plus de sorties débauche, Bella m'avait laissé une fois récupérer Méline à l'école et ce que j'avais ressentis quand elle s'était mise à courir vers moi, wouah ! C'était ma fille ! J'adorais cette petite, j'étais fou d'elle … et de sa mère.

Nous devions nous laisser du temps et peut être que... L'avion amorçait sa descente, Bella était nerveuse. Je le voyais parce qu'elle rongeait ses ongles, çà me fit sourire. J'essayais de me redresser sans réveiller Méline, je l'installais dans son siège et l'attachais. Elle avait le sommeil lourd, comme sa mère.

Alice avait vraiment une sale tête.

Jasper et moi nous occupâmes des bagages tandis que Bella, Méline et Alice prenaient la direction de la sortie du terminal arrivée. Nous arrivions vers la sortie et je vis ma mère et mon père. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus et je me rendais compte qu'ils m'avaient manqués. Je pris ma mère dans mes bras puis mon père :

« Mon fils ! Bon dieu que tu nous as manqué »

« Toi aussi papa, désolé pour ces derniers mois »

« N'en parlons plus ».

Je vis mes parents retenir leur souffle, je me retournais, Bella était derrière moi avec Méline qui venait de se réveiller. Méline me tendit les bras et Bella me la donna :

« Maman, papa, je vous présente Méline ».

Ma mère se rapprocha et sourit à ma fille. Mon père regardait Méline, complètement béat. Je vis les larmes coulées sur les joues de ma mère, elle tendit ses bras vers Méline, cette dernière la regarda et puis décida qu'elle voulait aller avec sa grand-mère.

Esmé s'approcha de Bella et l'embrassa, mon père l'a prit dans ses bras :

« Merci, d'être venue. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir et de la voir ».

Bella essayait de contenir ses larmes. Mon père embrassa sa fille et serra la main de Jasper. Alice avait réservé une voiture pour nous. Ma mère regarda Bella :

« Bella, est ce qu'elle peut monter avec nous ? Nous avons un siège auto »

« Bien sur, Esmée, pas de problème ».

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks se fit rapidement, à peine Edward avait coupé le contact de la voiture qu'Alice se précipitait à l'intérieur de la villa avec sa main devant la bouche. Je regardais Jasper qui haussa les épaules :

« Carlisle, je crois qu'il faudrait que vous examiniez Alice »

« Pourquoi, elle n'est pas bien ? »

« Disons que depuis ce matin, c'est au moins la quatrième fois qu'elle va vomir »

« Je vais la voir ».

Je rejoignais ma mère et elle me tendit Méline :

« Edward, c'est ton portrait tout craché »

« Je sais maman. Je m'excuse pour mon attitude de ces derniers mois mais ce fut un peu dur d'encaisser tout çà »

« Je veux bien te croire mon chéri. Bella n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi belle. Vous pensez à … »

« Je ne sais pas maman, je l'aime encore et je sais qu'elle aussi mais on a besoin de temps. Je compte prendre ce temps, nous verrons bien »

« Alice m'a dit que tu faisais les démarches pour reconnaitre Méline »

« Oui, c'est ma fille après tout » lui dis-je en regardant Méline tout sourire.

Ma mère éclata de rire :

« Pas de doute et je suis heureuse de voir que je suis grand-mère. Rentrons cette petite va attraper froid ».

Bella se frottait les mains devant le feu de cheminée, elle se retourna et vint vers moi, elle avait les yeux rouges :

« Je vais lui enlever son manteau et lui mettre ses chaussons ».

Ses mains tremblaient, elle était fatiguée et beaucoup de sentiments la submergeaient. Je la regardais en lui souriant :

« Bella, repose-toi. Je vais le faire, donne moi juste ses affaires »

« Ne te sens pas … »

« Tout va bien Bella, je veux le faire ».

Elle pleura comme je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer :

« Maman, tiens Méline, voilà ses affaires ».

Méline s'agitait voyant sa mère en pleurs, je pris les joues de ma fille dans les mains et déposa un baiser sur son front :

« Mamie va s'occuper de toi, d'accord ma puce ? »

Elle regarda sa grand-mère, lui sourit et elles partirent à l'étage. Jasper devait être avec Alice et mon père. Je retournais vers Bella effondrait sur le canapé :

« Bella, que ce passe-t-il ? »

Elle se calma un peu, je lui tendis un mouchoir en papier, elle essuya ses yeux, reprit son souffle :

« C'est juste que je me déteste tu vois là maintenant ! Je t'ai privé de beaucoup de moments d'avec Méline et tes parents aussi. Tes parents m'ont si bien accueillis que çà me rend encore plus malade »

« Stop ! Bella, ce qui est fait est fait et on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Il faut qu'on avance, pour Méline. Laissons le passé derrière nous et occupons nous du présent et du futur. Je serais là pour elle maintenant et pour tous les bons et mauvais moments. Nous sommes adultes Bella et nous devons réagir en adulte et en parents pour Méline. Tu es une mère formidable, tu as eu un sacré courage pour pouvoir l'élever toute seule »

« Merci Edward »

« Merci à toi, c'est l'une des plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver dans la vie ».

Ma mère redescendit avec Méline :

« Bella, je vais te montrer ta chambre. On y a mit un petit lit pour Méline et elle avait l'air ravie »

« Merci Esmée dite moi juste où est la chambre et je vais monter mes affaires et me rafraîchir un peu »

« C'est la chambre en face de celle d'Edward »

« Bien merci ».

Bella embrassa sa fille et monta. Je m'écroulais sur le canapé, Alice, Jasper et Carlisle arrivèrent :

« Alors lutin, comment vas-tu ? »

« Çà va un peu mieux mais bon je vais faire faire des analyses demain matin. Où est Bella ? »

« Dans sa chambre, elle arrive ».

Mon père prit Méline dans ses bras et joua avec elle par terre. Il me regarda, il était au comble du bonheur. Bella redescendit et vint s'assoir sur le même canapé que moi mais assez loin de moi. Valait mieux éviter les contacts entre elle et moi car je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore me retenir de la toucher, de l'embrasser, d'être avec elle tout simplement.

Alice demanda l'attention à nos parents :

« Papa, maman, nous devons vous dire quelque chose. Jasper ! ».

Jasper vira au rouge ce qui fit rire Bella (_bon dieu ! ce sourire de déesse_). Mon père et ma mère tournèrent leur regard vers Jasper :

« Euh ! Voilà. Esmée, Carlisle, je voudrais vous demander votre bénédiction. J'ai demandé à Alice de m'épouser ».

Esmée se jeta sur son futur gendre :

« Mais bien sur que tu l'as » puis embrassa sa fille.

Mon père donna Méline à Bella et prit sa fille dans ces bras :

« Toutes mes félicitations, décidément ce week-end va être chargé en émotions ».

Je tournais mes yeux vers ma fille qui avança à quatre pattes vers moi sur le canapé, elle s'arrêta au milieu, entre Bella et moi ; elle tendit sa petite main vers moi et je la pris doucement puis elle tendit son autre main vers sa mère qui la lui prit aussi. Ce moment là ne pouvait être plus parfait. Elle était parfaite, ma fille était parfaite.


	17. Chapter 17 L'évasion

_Voila la suite ! Chapitre très court, je sais mais il est important !_

_Si vous croyez que tout allez aller dans le meilleurs des mondes et bien …. Non !!! les ennuis commencent à pointer le bout de leur nez !_

_Merci pour votre lecture, vos reviews et vos mises en alerte !_

_Gros bisous_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**L'évasion**

**POV James **

Je savais que la brigade financière allait me tomber dessus et j'avais assuré mes arrières. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps vu que c'est Bella qui avait eu en main la dernière disquette de mes affaires et que Billy ne l'avait jamais eu. Cette pétasse m'avait trahi, moi ! Moi qui l'avais sorti de la merde avec sa fille.

« Lauren, ramène tes fesses ! »

« Oui, chéri »

« Tu as préparé tes affaires ? »

« Oui comme tu me l'avais demandé »

« Bien, voilà les clés de la Porsche. Tu vas au « bazar » et tu n'en bouges sous aucun prétexte. Tu m'attends, Newton viendra te voir tous les soirs et t'amènera de la nourriture et à boire. Aller bouge »

Elle partit. J'avais besoin d'elle pour mes futurs plans. J'allais m'installer dans mon bureau et fit comme si de rien n'était.

J'avais attendu deux jours avant que la brigade financière ne vienne me coincer. Je n'avais répondus à aucune de leurs questions et bien sur aucune sortie sous caution ne m'avait été donnée. Je croupissais en taule.

Un gardien arriva :

« Trenton, avance et tourne toi que je te mette les menottes. Ton avocat est là ».

Je m'exécutais et on m'emmena dans une pièce :

« Bonjour James »

« Salut Mike. Les dernières nouvelles ? »

« Tu seras transféré ce week-end et je me suis arrangé pour que l'info reste secrète, donc Maître Hale et le lieutenant Cullen ne seront pas au courant. Concernant Bella, tu vas être sur le cul »

« Quoi ? »

« Cullen est le père de la petite, Bella a été mise à la porte par son père quand elle était enceinte. Cullen l'a apprit récemment et son beauf à entamer des procédures pour qu'il la reconnaisse »

« Je vois cela en ai encore plus jouissif. Lauren n'a pas bougé ? »

« Non, je passe la voir tous les soirs. Jacob et Tyler seront prêts »

« Quelle négligence de leur part, de ne pas avoir approfondi sur Tyler. Bon, tout est réglé alors »

« Je pars ce soir en vacance et ne reviendrais que mercredi prochain, cela me fera un alibi »

« Ok, à mercredi alors »

« Au revoir James ».

On me ramena dans ma cellule. Je savourais ce moment, bientôt Bella souffrira mille tourments et avec en prime Cullen. Elle allait payer le prix fort et lui aussi.

J'attendais le samedi avec impatience.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, comme tous les jours depuis que j'étais en taule, je n'adressais la parole à personne et personne ne m'emmerdais. Il était 10h00 quand arriva le gardien :

« Trenton, dos à la porte et pas de mouvements brusques ».

Je me préparais. Jacob et Tyler interviendraient sur le trajet. Le plan était bien ficelé. On sortit de la prison et le fourgon prit la route.

Tout à coup, des coups de feu se firent entendre, le fourgon continua sa route jusque dans le fossé. J'étais bien secoué mais bon ce n'était pas très grave. Coups de feu dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit :

« James ? »

« Oui, c'est bon Jake. Enlève-moi ces menottes que je puisse me relever. Grouille ! »

Une heure après, j'étais au « bazar ». Lauren me soigna mes plaies, je la baisais et je rejoignis Jacob et Tyler.

« Tyler, tu vas au boulot. Je ne veux pas que son frangin puisse se douter de quelque chose. Jake, tu sais où elles sont ? ».

Tyler partit et Jake me donna les dernières news :

« Elles ont pris l'avion vendredi matin avec les Cullen frère et sœur et l'avocat de Bella, direction Seattle. Je crois qu'ils doivent passer le week-end chez les parents Cullen »

« Normal, Cullen est le père de Méline. Une présentation aux grands-parents s'imposait. Bon on va laisser passer deux semaines avant de faire quoique ce soit, je vais rester ici. Prend ce fric et remplit moi le frigo pour tenir jusqu'à mercredi. Newton sera rentré, je ne veux pas te voir avant. On ne sait jamais, ton père, il est où ? »

« Il a été relâché, Mike a bien géré »

« Ok, on ne le met pas au courant de ce que nous allons faire. Que Tyler continue avec Bella »

« Elle l'a jeté vendredi matin avant de prendre l'avion » me dit-il en rigolant.

« Quel con ! Incapable de baiser une pétasse ! Bon tant pis qu'il essaye de rester en contact assez proche quand même. Casse toi maintenant et revient dans la nuit pour ramener les courses et pense aux capotes, il va bien falloir que je m'occupe ».

Jake partit et j'allais prendre une douche. Lauren s'était endormie, je la regardais, elle était plutôt jolie et pas trop conne mais je ne pourrais pas faire autrement finalement, une fois que j'aurais eu ma vengeance. Vraiment dommage, c'était un bon coup.

Je m'installais dans le canapé pour regarder les infos, bien sur je faisais la une, connaissant Cullen, il empêcherait Bella de regarder la télé ; il veut la protéger, la protection qui avait été mise en place autour de Bella avait été pire qu'une garde rapprochée impossible à franchir ce qui prouvait une chose : il l'aimait et cet amour le mènerait à sa perte.


	18. Chapter 18 Attendre c'est dur !

_Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont reviewé, donc un grand merci à : _

_twilight-serie888, taupine, Kafryne, SoSweetySoCrazy, indosyl, takada87, Adore Youu, babounette, alia00, Mrs Esmee Cullen, paulipopo, __ptiit3miiss (c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé le courage de poster sur ce site)__, eliloulou, So-Amel, JaneDeBoy, choukchouquette, Dawn266, tam83, fleur50, suzan la fan, jessica31000, lena -lna933, bichou85, seba nefer, zaika, clemence F, acoco, Charloon, IsabellaMasenCullen, L'ange Démoniaque, alice'n'tom, letmesign23, vic et Alice, habswifes, twilight007, aude77, Gabrielle Raven Maloy, Meggie Sue, carlotta788, leausy, karinounie,__liliputienne31, my-fiction-twilight, samy940, mimie30, CaRoOThePriinCess, Galswinthe, anayata, Emma-des-iles-974, midsum, Lady BG, kikinette11, carla, bella62, Luneblanche, 35nanou, Heroica Fantasia 8, calou, vinie65, Surreyfr, Aliecullen4ever, fan-par-hasard21, matrineu54, coca, Titeviolette, lovelyrainbow-x._

_Normalement, je n'ai oublié personne mais l'erreur est humaine alors si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je m'en excuse. Nous arrivons au milieu de l'histoire, à peu près et donc je tenais à vous remercier de votre soutien. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui ont mis mon histoire en favori ou en alerte. Sans votre soutien à tous et toutes je n'aurais pas continué._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture avec un petit lemon avant les ennuis !!!!! biz_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Attendre c'est dur**

_Avertissement, des scènes explicites peuvent être choquantes pour certaines personnes. Si vous avez des doutes pour lire ce chapitre, prendre contact avec l'auteur. Merci._

**POV Bella **

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Méline passant un coup dans les bras de Carlisle un coup dans les bras d'Esmée. J'avais été très surprise de leur accueil, après tout j'avais été la cause du malheur de leur fils.

Il faisait froid dehors mais j'avais besoin de prendre un peu d'air, j'enfilais un manteau et restais sur le balcon.

Alice me rejoignit un peu plus tard :

« Hey, coucou ma belle. Çà va ? »

« Moi çà va mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois en super forme »

« Ouaih, disons que depuis ces derniers mois, avec les médicaments, tout est un peu détraqué mais çà va aller, je vais passer à l'hôpital où travaille mon père demain matin. Je serais fixée. Méline a conquis le cœur de mes parents »

« Oui, je suis surprise de leur accueil, tu sais »

« Tu croyais qu'ils allaient t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? »

« Ouaih. Alice, jamais je pourrais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. J'ai eu une chance folle que vous ayez tous atterris à New York »

« On a jamais abandonné les recherches Bella. Jasper avait toujours un œil sur les affaires de ses collègues au cas où, Emmett avait mis une photo de toi dans son pub, bien en vue et mon frère même s'il n'en a jamais parlé, il surveillait au cas où. …. Ouh ! Maudites nausées ! »

« Si je n'étais pas au courant de tes problèmes, je t'aurais dis de faire un test de grossesse »

« Oui mais non »

« Désolée, j'aurais du me taire »

« Non, Bella, non. Je crois que c'est justement parce qu'on en a pas parlé avec Jasper que nous avons faillis nous séparer. Je dois m'y faire mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple »

« Et l'insémination ou la fécondation in-vitro ? »

« Cela peut être envisageable, j'ai rendez-vous avec un grand professeur le mois prochain, on en saura plus et puis on pense aussi à l'adoption. Je veux des enfants Bella et j'ai dépassé le stade « vouloir à tout prix être enceinte », je trouve que l'adoption peut être quelque chose de merveilleux. Jasper a un peu plus de mal mais il n'est pas contre, disons qu'il me laisse le choix »

« C'est génial que vous vous mariez, vous avez fixé une date ? »

« Non pas encore et je n'ai même pas encore d'idée pour ma robe, t'imagine ! »

« Oui, tu es gravement malade là »

« Et toi Bella, que comptes tu faire de cette nouvelle liberté ? Edward ? »

« Pour l'instant, je veux reprendre un semblant de vie normale. Boulot, école pour Méline, la routine quoi. Je vais peut être reprendre des cours par correspondance vu que Rose ne me laissera pas payer de loyer autant que l'argent parte dans quelque chose d'utile. Quant à Edward, je ne sais pas. On s'aime encore, je le sais et il le sait mais tellement de choses se sont passées ; je crois qu'il nous faut du temps. On va essayer de trouver un système de garde alterné pour Méline après on verra »

« Tout un programme. Rosalie et moi avions l'intention de vous remettre ensemble, Tyler n'est pas fait pour toi et Jessica pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet mais je crois qu'on va vous laisser »

« Non ! Pas possible Alice et Rosalie ne jouant pas les marieuses ! Vous m'en direz tant »

« On rentre, on se les gèle ».

On rentra. Je cherchais Méline, Esmée vint vers moi :

« Elle s'est endormie sur le canapé, Edward l'a monté pour la coucher »

« Merci Esmée »

« De rien, tu veux du thé ? »

« Oui, merci. Je monte embrasser ma fille et je redescends »

« Bien à tout de suite ».

Je montais les escaliers et une tonne de souvenirs me revint, combien de fois avais-je monté ces escaliers ? Pressée de voir Edward.

J'arrivais devant la chambre d'amis et entendis Edward qui chantait. Il chantait une berceuse pour sa fille, les larmes commençaient à venir. J'entrais dans la chambre, il était allongé à côté de Méline, chantant et caressant son visage. Il leva les yeux vers moi, il avait pleuré. Il se leva pour me laisser la place, je m'avançais et embrassais ma fille sur son front, replaçais sa couverture et allumais sa veilleuse. Edward m'attendait dans le couloir :

« Merci de l'avoir couché »

« C'est ma fille, il faut bien que je m'entraîne. Bon je vais me coucher, je suis un peu naze. Bonne nuit »

« Ta mère m'a proposé une tasse de thé. Passe une bonne nuit »

« Ils ne t'en veulent pas, tu sais. Mon père en veut beaucoup à ton père. T'inquiète il ne lui dira rien, il est bien trop fier d'être l'unique grand-père de Méline ».

Je souris et il partit dans sa chambre.

Je redescendais au salon, ils étaient tous devant le feu de cheminée, Esmée me tendit une tasse et je m'assis avec eux. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place.

**POV Edward **

Je me déshabillais et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. J'étais vraiment fatigué. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis. Je me réveillais en sursaut à cause d'un putain de rêve. J'avais soif, je me levais, mis un pantalon et descendis à la cuisine, me servais un verre d'eau et remontais dans ma chambre.

Je m'arrêtais dans le couloir et vis Bella sortir de la salle de bain. Elle portait un grand tee-shirt, je voyais ses jambes et remontais mes yeux plus haut et me rappelais mon rêve : je faisais l'amour à Bella. Je me secouais la tête :

« Çà va ? »

« Oui, j'avais la flemme de descendre dans la cuisine alors … »

« Bon, on devrait retourner se coucher ».

Je la laissais passer devant, j'essayais de me contenir et de ne pas regarder sa démarche, rien que d'imaginer ses fesses sous ce tee-shirt j'avais très chaud. Elle se retourna :

« Bonne nuit »

« Euh … oui bonne nuit ».

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. On se fixa un bon moment puis elle se sentit gêner et elle se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre. Je la regardais, j'avais envie d'elle, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle.

J'attrapais sa main, la plaquais contre le mur et je l'embrassais. Elle me rendit ce baiser. Nos mains se faisaient de plus en plus exploratrices. Elle caressait mon torse, j'embrassais son cou, je lui enlevais son tee-shirt et me jetais sur ses seins tendues par le désir et le plaisir. Nous étions haletants, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et elle non plus :

« Edward … »

« mmh »

« Ce … n'est … pas … raisonnable »

Je ramenais ma bouche vers la sienne et posais mon front sur le sien :

« Bella, je me retiens depuis longtemps mais là je peux plus. Tu me manques, je ne fais que penser à toi, ton corps me manque. J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant. Je sais qu'il nous faut du temps mais là j'en peux plus Bella, tu me rends dingue »

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu veuilles ne serais que m'embrasser. Je t'aime et t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai envie de toi mais … »

Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche, qu'elle embrassa puis le lécha très sensuellement, je lui souris :

« Écoute, on parlera plus tard ».

Elle embrassait ma main, elle se colla à moi, embrassa mon cou, mes épaules. Me rappelant que nous étions dans le couloir, je la prenais dans mes bras, elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et je nous dirigeais dans ma chambre, une fois la porte refermée.

Elle se laissa aller, nous étions avide l'un de l'autre. J'avais besoin de la toucher, de la caresser, j'avais besoin de me rassurer qu'elle n'était pas un rêve. On se laissa tomber sur le lit, on gémissait. Elle m'enleva mon pantalon et mon boxer. Nous étions nus, je léchais ses tétons, elle se cambra. Je l'allongeais sur le lit et fit glisser ma main vers le fruit défendu. Je caressais ses lèvres intimes, je la regardais, elle était à moi et je lui faisais du bien. Je descendis mon visage pour goûter à ce fruit. Elle était délicieuse. J'insérais un doigt et fis quelques petits mouvements pour l'amener à son orgasme, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux, elle me regarda :

« Edward, prend moi, prend tout ce que tu veux »

« Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois » lui dis-je en souriant.

Je me positionnais sur elle, puis la pénétrais d'un coup de reins. Bordel que c'était bon, être en elle c'était merveilleux et je me rappelais notre première fois et c'est exactement ce que j'avais ressenti. Nos bassins ondulaient nous arrachant des râles de plaisir, je sentais venir mon orgasme mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne jouisse pas avant moi alors je me contenais, je sentis ses muscles intimes se resserraient, elle n'était plus très loin :

« Aller ma Bella, jouis. Laisse-toi aller »

Et ce fut une apothéose, elle se mordit la main pour éviter de crier. Je continuais quelques mouvements de va et vient puis me répandait en elle. Je me laissais tomber sur elle sans l'écraser.

On resta un petit moment comme çà, elle me caressait les épaules, la tête, jouait avec mes cheveux. Je relevais la tête :

« J'ai pas envie de te laisser repartir dans ta chambre »

« Oui mais Méline »

« On a cas mettre le réveil toutes les deux heures et on ira voir comment elle va »

« Edward, tu crois qu'on a bien fait de se laisser aller ? »

« Bella, je te propose un truc. On reste dans nos apparts respectifs et on y va doucement. On trouve un arrangement pour la garde de Méline mais je ne veux plus qu'un autre homme que moi te touche »

« Ok, tu sais que ta sœur va être folle »

« Mes parents aussi. Je vais voir Méline ».

J'embrassais Bella et m'habillais. Méline dormait à points fermés, je l'embrassais et retournais dans ma chambre. Bella s'était endormie, je me glissais dans mon lit et mit le réveil. Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras, je m'endormie heureux.


	19. Chapter 19 Mauvaise nouvelle

_Coucou et voila la suite !!! _

_Merci pour les reviews et pour les mises en alerte_

_Merci merci._

_Soyez indulgente avec ce chapitre, je dois dire que quand j'ai écris cette fic j'ai été prise d'une certaine frénésie qui fait que j'ai oublié certains détails._

_Je m'en excuse d'avance_

_biz_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Mauvaise nouvelle**

**POV Bella **

Je me réveillais et me tournais. J'étais toute seule, dans le lit d'Edward, dans la chambre d'Edward. On avait fait l'amour et waouh ! On avait décidé de se remettre progressivement ensemble et waouh ! Et la je paniquais.

C'est ce que j'avais voulu mais était il vraiment sur de lui enfin … _Bella, si tu pouvais une fois dans ta vie être optimiste !!!_

Zut ! Méline !

Je me levais et mettais mon tee-shirt puis courrais dans la chambre d'amis. Ma fille n'était pas là, je regardais l'heure : 11h00. Pas possible !!!

J'allais dans la salle de bain, prenais une douche, m'habillais et descendais rapidement. Esmée était assise au salon avec Méline qui regardait la télé, elle me vit :

« Maman !!!! ».

Je courrais et l'embrassais.

« Tu es toute belle ! Tante Alice s'est occupée de toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement et je la vis tendre son index vers quelqu'un derrière moi, je me retournais et vis Edward, sourire aux lèvres :

« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller »

« Merci ».

Il m'embrassait et le rouge me monta aux joues, Esmée rigola :

« Et bien Alice n'aura pas besoin d'inventer tout un tas de stratagème pour vous remettre ensemble »

« Maman, doucement. Ok on est ensemble mais … » lui répondit Edward.

« Nous tenons à aller doucement, donc pour l'instant chacun reste chez soi » répondis je.

« Mes enfants prenaient tout votre temps. Une chose cependant, il faudra venir nous voir plus souvent, hors de question que je reste trop longtemps loin de ma petite fille ».

On se mit à rire, Edward m'apporta une tasse de café et je m'aperçus qu'Alice ne m'avait pas encore sauté dessus :

« Alice est encore à l'hôpital ? »

« Ils sont partis un peu plus tard que prévu, le temps qu'Alice se sente mieux. Au fait, ton frère a essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, j'ai pas osé décrocher ».

Il me tendit mon portable et je rappelais Emmett :

« Bonjour frangin »

« Salut sœurette, tu as fais la marmotte ce matin ? »

« Oui j'avoue alors qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »

« Papa est resté à Forks, c'était pour te prévenir »

« Super, mais bon on n'a pas prévu d'aller dans Forks donc je pense pouvoir passer inaperçue »

« Ok, bon je te laisse. Fais attention à toi et bonjour à tous le monde. Ciao »

Je regardais Edward :

« Mon père n'est pas allé voir mon frère »

« Et bien on évitera les endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller ».

Je lui souris et le remerciais, il me prit dans ses bras et Méline vint se coller entre nous. Esmée était émerveillée. Il était midi passé quand Alice, Jasper et Carlisle rentrèrent, Alice avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Jasper se rua sur Méline, Carlisle embrassa sa femme et Alice se jeta sur moi :

« Bella, Bella, »

« Alice c'est bon »

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » me demanda-t-elle sourire aux lèvres

« À ton avis ? »

Elle se leva complètement exciter se ruant vers son frère mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se calme, elle se releva et partit la main devant la bouche. Edward regarda son père :

« Çà donne quoi les examens ? »

« On ne sait pas, les résultats n'arriveront que mardi ».

Je voyais que Carlisle cachait quelque chose, il détourna le regard et je vis comme une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux mais il changea vite de sujet. Jasper avait l'air inquiet. Esmée allait préparer le déjeuner et j'allais l'aider avec Méline.

**POV Edward **

Décidément ma sœur était vraiment malade, j'espérais que ce n'était pas trop grave.

J'étais dans un état second ; la nuit dernière avait été fabuleuse. Je savais que c'était moi qui avait demandé du temps mais plus çà allait et plus j'imaginais un autre homme avec Bella, la toucher ou l'embrasser, me gênais énormément, pire j'aurais été capable de tuer cet homme. J'avais pensé à un compromis et Bella était d'accord. On reprenait notre relation tout en restant chacun de notre côté, cela nous permettrait de réapprendre à nous connaitre.

Nous venions de déjeuner, je montais Méline dans sa chambre pour la sieste. Ma fille était une crème, depuis que je la connaissais, jamais je ne l'avais vu dire non à sa mère ou à moi. Je la couchais et restais avec elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Bella entra dans la chambre, elle me signe de venir, Méline s'était endormie :

« Alice a l'air d'aller un peu mieux et elle veut aller faire les magasins à Seattle. Esmé et moi allons avec elle, comme Méline vient de s'endormir est ce que tu peux … »

« Vas y et pas la peine de me demander de garder ma fille. Çà me gène pas du tout au contraire même »

« Je sais mais je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je me débarrasse de Méline parce que tu es là »

« Jamais cela me viendrais à l'idée. On est des parents et je dois dire que j'apprécie le rôle de papa et le rôle d'amant pour la mère de ma fille ».

J'avais pris Bella par la taille et l'embrassais. Elle sourit, en fait je crois que je voulais plus mais elle stoppa notre étreinte :

« On ne sera pas longue, à ce soir ».

Elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres et partit. J'allais voir Méline, elle dormait bien alors je redescendais au salon. Mon père était en pleine discussion avec Jasper :

« De quoi vous parlez » leur demandais-je en me vautrant dans le canapé.

« Enlève tes pieds du canapé, tu veux que ta mère te tue » me dit mon père.

« Sorry, alors de quoi vous parliez ? »

« D'Alice » répondit Jasper

« Et tu en penses quoi papa ? »

« Je demandais à Jasper si le gynécologue d'Alice avait été formel sur sa stérilité »

« Tu crois qu'elle est enceinte ? ».

Jasper était mal à l'aise, c'était compréhensible. Ma sœur et lui avaient tellement souffert de la fausse couche de l'année dernière en plus de l'annonce d'une éventuelle stérilité.

« Normalement, elle a rendez-vous avec un excellent professeur le mois prochain pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en est et les solutions qui peuvent être envisagées. Carlisle, vous pensez vraiment que cela pourrait être çà ? »

« Jasper, elle en a tout les symptômes et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir, c'est pour cette raison que je ne lui ai pas posé la question. C'est une possibilité, après tout vous ne savez pas vraiment si elle est stérile. Je veux dire par là que parfois la nature s'amuse avec nous, combien de femmes sont restées pendant des années à ce dire qu'elles étaient stériles et qui un jour se retrouvèrent enceinte. Le pourquoi du comment nous ne le connaissons pas »

« Je sais Carlisle mais … enfin si c'est çà … comment éviter une autre fausse couche ? Alice ne le supportera pas et moi non plus »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre car je n'en sais rien mais si Alice est bien enceinte alors elle sera fortement suivie et s'il le faut elle passera sa grossesse ici »

« Bien sur papa ! Alice ne bougeant pas, vous avez vu çà où ? ».

Au moins çà détendit l'atmosphère, je n'aimais pas me rappeler ces moments. J'avais eu mal pour ma sœur, elle avait été inconsolable pendant pratiquement deux mois, deux mois qu'elle avait passé ici et ne voulant pas voir Jasper. Mon portable sonna et fut surpris de voir que c'était Laurent :

« Cullen »

« Ed, tu n'as pas regardé la télé ? »

« Non, on avait mieux à faire. Pourquoi ? Que c'est il passé ? »

« Ed, Trenton s'est échappé »

« QUOI ? »

« Son avocat a demandé un transfert de prison et il a réussi à garder l'info secrète. Le transfert avait lieu ce matin, deux hommes à lui l'ont aidé à s'échapper »

« Les mecs chargés du transfert sont morts ? »

« Trois morts et un laissé pour mort, les médecins ont réussis à le ranimer et apparemment il serait sorti d'affaire, c'est lui qui nous a dit qu'il y avait deux hommes. Je suis désolé, Ed. Le proc a téléphoné au shérif de Forks et il te demande d'aller le voir. Je sais, pas cool »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire mais comment ils ont pu nous cacher le transfert ? »

« Certaines pattes ont été graissés généreusement, à mon humble avis »

« Le gardien qui s'en est sorti, est il capable de faire une description des deux mecs ? »

« Oui, demain »

« Ok, on reprend l'avion demain soir. Tu viens nous chercher lundi »

« Quelle heure ?

« A midi »

« Ok, le proc demande aussi que ton beauf l'appelle, il était vraiment confus »

« Il peut, bon à lundi ».

Mon père et Jasper me regardaient et je voyais le stress dans leurs yeux. Je devais leur dire mais je ne savais pas si je devais le dire à Bella. Merde !!! J'entendis Méline qui pleurait, je montais la voir. Elle était réveillée, je la pris dans mes bras et redescendis, mon père se leva et vint vers moi :

« Coucou ma jolie, alors on a fait une énorme sieste ? Tu viens avec grand-père ? ».

Elle tendit ses petits bras en direction de mon père et je la lui donnais. Jasper était nerveux :

« Tu nous dis ce qu'il se passe »

« Trenton s'est échappé ce matin lors de son transfert »

« Pardon !! Quel transfert ? »

« Surpris ? Son avocat s'est arrangé pour garder l'info »

« Pas de traces de lui depuis ? »

« Non, aucune. Trois des gardiens chargés du transfert sont morts le quatrième s'en est sorti, demain il pourra fournir des renseignements pour un portrait robot des deux mecs qui ont aidés Trenton »

« Bella revient chez nous ! »

« Elle ne voudra pas, je la connais. En arrivant lundi je ferais mettre en place une surveillance chez elle. C'est Laurent qui nous récupère »

« Ok, tu comptes le dire à Bella ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ».

Carlisle était nerveux :

« Vous voulez que l'on garde Méline ? »

« Non c'est gentil mais on la ramène avec nous. Papa, je peux te demander de venir avec moi s'il te plaît »

« Bien sur fils, où ? »

« Voir le shérif ; je sais mais c'est la procédure. Bella est remise sous surveillance donc l'autorité policière d'où nous somme en séjour doit être au prévenu. Franchement j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être très diplomate avec lui »

« Tu restes avec Méline, Jasper ? » demanda mon père.

« Bien sur, j'appelle Alice et lui demande de revenir »

« Ne lui dis rien au téléphone, il vaut mieux leur dire quand elles seront là» lui demandais-je.

Il prit son portable et sortit pour téléphoner. Je montais pour prendre mon arme de service et mes papiers, une fois revenu dans le salon je m'approchais de ma fille qui jouait avec Jasper :

« À tout à l'heure ma puce »

« Tu vas où !!! »

« Je te ramène une surprise, sois sage avec tonton Jazz ».

Je l'embrassais et rejoignais mon père dans sa voiture. Nous étions arrivés au bureau du shérif et franchement, je n'avais aucune envie de parler à Charlie. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé, ce qui était réciproque, et maintenant que je savais que c'était en partie sa faute si Bella était partie cela n'arrangeait rien. Mon père me tira de ma rêverie et on sortit de la voiture.


	20. Chapter 20 Jamais tranquille !

_Hello tout le monde !!!!!! Voilà la suite avec un petit aperçu de ce que sera l'entrevue entre Bella et son papa._

_Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas que sans S. Meyer, cette fic ne serait pas._

_Merci de me lire, merci pour les reviews._

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Jamais tranquille !!!!**

**POV Bella **

Alice allait beaucoup mieux, c'était magasins sur magasins. Nous étions assises à une terrasse d'un café du centre commercial quand le portable d'Alice sonna :

« Oui mon chéri »

_« Alice, il faut que vous reveniez » _

« Pourquoi ? »

_« S'il te plaît, pas de question maintenant mais c'est urgent alors vous rentrez » _

« Bien on part, alors à tout à l'heure. Bisous »

_« Bisous ». _

Alice était bizarre. Sa mère la regarda angoissée :

« Alice ? »

« Maman, il faut que l'on rentre. C'était Jazz, il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi à part que c'était urgent ».

Mon cœur se serra et je pensais à ma fille :

« Méline ! »

« Non je ne crois pas, il me l'aurait dit. Bon y va ».

On partit, sur le chemin je me rongeais les ongles. J'espérais vraiment que tout allait bien. On passa devant le bureau du shérif et je remarquais la voiture de Carlisle, apparemment Esmée aussi :

« Alice, la voiture de ton père ! Mais que fait-il ici ? »

« Maman, on va à la maison. Ed et Jazz nous expliquerons ».

Là, j'étais vraiment inquiète. On arriva à la villa et Jasper sortit pour nous accueillir :

« Jazz, où est Méline ? ».

J'étais apeurée.

« Bella, calme-toi. Méline va bien, elle est dans le salon ».

Je respirais à fond et me calmais. On rentra à l'intérieur et m'approchais de ma fille, elle me fit un grand sourire.

Alice s'assit dans le canapé :

« Chéri, tu va nous dire pourquoi tu nous a fais revenir et pourquoi la voiture de mon père était devant le bureau du shérif ? Où est Edward ? ».

Mon regard se posa sur Jasper, il n'était pas à l'aise, il se racla la gorge :

« Edward a eu un coup de fil de son collègue Laurent ».

Je sentais mon corps qui commençais à trembler, Jasper me regardais, triste :

« Trenton s'est échappé ce matin ».

Tout d'un coup, je me sentis oppresser, j'avais du mal à respirer. Esmée me prit dans ses bras :

« Où est Carlisle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Avec Edward, le proc a prévenu l'autorité policière de Forks, c'est obligatoire. Il a demandé à Edward d'aller voir le shérif et sachant que c'est ton père Bella, il a demandé à Carlisle de l'accompagner » répondit Jasper.

J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits :

« Que va-t-il se passer ? »

« On te remet sous protection, Edward a demandé de mettre des hommes à ton appartement et c'est Laurent qui nous récupère lundi midi. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, mais son avocat avait demandé un transfert de prison et il a réussi à le cacher à tout le monde. Deux des hommes de Trenton l'ont aidé, trois gardiens sont morts le quatrième va pouvoir nous aider pour faire un portrait robot ».

Alice se leva, indignée :

« Comment çà l'avocat à cacher le transfert ? »

« Je ne sais pas et le proc non plus. J'avoue que je ne connais même le nom de l'avocat de Trenton ».

Je me levais et me mettais devant la baie vitrée :

« C'est Me Mike Newton »

« Newton ! Ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi tout est resté sous silence, il a du faire la demande à son juge de papa ».

J'hochais la tête, putain ! il n'allait pas me lâcher, au fond de moi je savais très bien pourquoi James s'était échappé, c'était un malade. Il allait me le faire payer et très cher ; mes yeux se portèrent sur ma fille et je pleurais.

**POV Edward **

Nous patientions, le chef Swan était occupé. Mon père essayait de garder son calme, il n'aimait pas le chef Swan ; depuis ses dernières années il avait du soigner la mère de Jasper et accessoirement la femme du shérif pour de multiples maltraitances. Mon père n'avait jamais rien dit à Jasper, il avait coupé les ponts avec elle et ne voulait aucune nouvelle et mon père respectait son souhait même si c'était dur pour lui.

La secrétaire nous demanda de la suivre. Quand le chef Swan nous vit, une lueur de rage passa dans ses yeux :

« Bonjour chef, comment allez vous ? »

« Dr Cullen, Edward, que me vaut votre venue »

« Lieutenant de police Cullen, vous avez du recevoir un coup de téléphone du procureur de New York, je suis celui qui s'occupe de l'enquête sur James Trenton »

« En effet, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'appris que ma propre fille était sous protection parce qu'elle fricotait avec cet escroc, décidemment elle a plutôt mal tourné »

« Je suis là pour vous informer que c'est moi qui m'occupe de sa protection jusqu'à que nous reprenions l'avion demain soir »

« Elle n'est pas seule, j'ai appris que j'étais aussi grand-père »

« Oui, elle est ici avec sa fille qui se trouve être ma fille aussi ».

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le lui dire, je ne supportais pas le ton qu'il employait en parlant de Bella. Mon père me serra l'épaule, je me calmais.

« J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, vous prévenir, maintenant que c'est fait on s'en va. Si jamais il y a quoique ce soit je vous préviens »

« Je veux voir Bella et sa fille ».

Mon père répondit, impatient :

« Non, Charlie. Bella ne souhaite pas vous voir et encore moins que vous puissiez avoir un quelconque contact avec sa fille »

« Je vois, si la grande famille Cullen est avec elle, je n'ai qu'à me taire et ne rien faire. N'est ce pas ? Je te signale Edward que j'ai des papiers à lui faire signer, tu t'en doutes bien lieutenant Cullen ».

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez, je voulais lui coller mon poing dans la figure :

« Je sais, donnez les moi et je vous les ramènerais » lui dis-je.

« Hors de question, la procédure est la procédure. Donc soit elle vient ici et avec sa fille ou c'est moi qui me déplace ».

Mon père avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir :

« Bien, Charlie. Dans ce cas vous passerez demain midi, elle sera avec son avocat. Sur ce nous partons avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter »

« Le nom de son avocat, s'il vous plait » demanda Charlie, sur un ton sarcastique :

« Mon gendre, Me Jasper Hale du bureau du procureur. A demain ».

On sortit et mon père se mit à crier comme un malade. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père comme çà :

« Papa, file-moi les clés. Je vais conduire ».

Nous rentrâmes à la villa, voyant la voiture de location, les filles étaient rentrées. Dans le salon, Méline jouait avec Alice et Jasper, ce dernier se leva et vint vers nous :

« Alors ? »

« Il passera demain midi pour faire signer les papiers à Bella, il ne nous a pas donné le choix »

« C'est la loi Ed. C'est mieux qu'il vienne au moins Bella se sentira mieux si nous sommes tous là »

« Elle est où ? »

« Elle devait s'occuper les mains, elle prépare le dîner avec maman » me répondit Alice.

Mon père était parti dans son bureau évacuer sa tension, j'allais dans la cuisine. Ma mère me vit et sortit de la cuisine, Bella était si concentrée qu'elle ne m'entendit pas. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'a pris par la taille, elle sursauta et se retourna, les larmes pleins les yeux :

« Il va nous tuer ».

Elle tremblait, je la prenais dans mes bras, la berçant pour essayer de la calmer :

« Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais je ne le laisserais vous faire du mal, jamais »

« J'ai appelé mon frère pour le tenir au courant, il va fermer le pub demain et partir chez la famille de Rose. Je préfère tant que nous ne sommes pas rentrés, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Emmett et Rose »

« Ok, ok, c'est bon Bella calme toi. Je te jure qu'on va le coincer »

« Comment çà s'est passé avec mon père ? » me demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Pas très bien, il doit passer demain midi te faire signer des papiers. C'est la procédure je suis désolé. Il est toujours aussi con et aussi porté sur la boisson, papa a eu du mal à se contenir, je crois qu'il va parler à Jasper »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu n'étais pas au courant que ton père battait sa mère ? »

« Non, mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Jasper a coupé les ponts avec sa mère et je ne crois pas qu'il veuille que çà change »

« Je sais mais mon père a de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa rage chaque fois que Flora arrive aux urgences »

« Bon je vais finir de préparer le dîner, essayons de passer une bonne soirée »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » lui demandais-je en l'embrassant.

« Non, çà devrait aller mais tu peux aider ta mère pour mettre le couvert ».

Je l'embrassais et allais aider ma mère.

Nous avions passés une bonne soirée sans parler des mauvaises nouvelles de la journée. Bella et moi avions couché Méline, nous étions dans ma chambre la regardant se déshabiller. Ne pouvant plus contenir mon désir, je m'approchais d'elle et la prenais fermement dans mes bras, elle se retourna. Son regard était tout aussi brulant de désir que le mien, tant mieux je n'avais pas du tout sommeil.


	21. Chapter 21 Charlie

_Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez !!!! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte._

_Un petit truc__ : je sais que dans mes chapitres précédents, Edward et Bella font comme si Méline savait qu'Edward est son père alors qu'ils ne lui ont pas encore parlé. Cela peut être déstabilisant ! Mais quand j'ai écris cette fic, j'ai été prise de frénésie et j'ai oublié certains éléments et je m'en excuse. Mais il faut savoir que Méline est une petite très intelligente et qui comprend très vite. Je sais que c'est une piètre excuse. Encore désolée, aller je vous laisse à la lecture._

_Bisous_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Charlie**

**POV Bella **

Edward était un amant parfait et un père extrêmement aux petits soins pour sa fille. La nuit avait été chaude. Edward était déjà debout, je me tournais et regardais le réveil, il était tant pour moi d'aller prendre une douche. La douche me fit du bien mais une fois habillée, je repensais à l'évasion de James et au fait que j'allais devoir affronter mon père.

Une chose à laquelle je n'étais pas du tout préparer car jamais je n'avais prévue un jour de le revoir, il m'avait mise à la porte, il avait anéanti ma mère la menant au suicide. De plus je savais aujourd'hui qu'il rendait encore une femme malheureuse qui se trouvait être la mère de Jasper.

Je détestais mon père.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, Edward et Méline était là, entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner avec tout le monde. J'embrassais ma fille et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Edward qui se leva et me servit une tasse de café. Jasper leva les yeux de ces papiers :

« Bella, il faudra qu'on parle avant que ton père n'arrive. Juste pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur les moments où je dois intervenir »

« C'est simple Jazz, il ne parle que de l'affaire qui l'amène ici si jamais il dérive sur moi, ma fille et le passé alors l'entrevue sera finie »

« C'est ce à quoi je m'attendais et t'inquiète je le remettrais en place quand il le faudra. Bon je vais passer des coups de fil et je monte voir Alice ».

Il sortit. Plus l'heure approchait plus j'étais tendue, Edward le sentit et il me massa légèrement les épaules. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux mais j'avais une envie irrésistible de lui. Je regardais Carlisle et Esmée, ils étaient gaga de leur petite-fille. Ils en profitaient un maximum vu que nous prenions l'avion le soir même et que nous ne savions pas quand nous pourrions nous revoir. Je m'étais assoupi quand je fus réveillé par une voiture qui se garait devant la villa. Carlisle et Esmée partirent dans leur bureau suivi d'Alice. Edward alla ouvrir à mon père et le fit entrer dans le salon, je ne me levais même pas tellement je le méprisais :

« Bonjour Bella, ravie de voir que tu vas bien »

« Merci, bonjour. Nous avons des choses de prévues alors si nous pouvions commencer çà nous arrangerais »

« Bien allons y. Voilà les papiers, Jasper … ta mère t'envoie le bonjour »

« Bonjour Charlie et nous sommes là pour le travail pas pour les affaires personnels mais si ma mère veut me dire bonjour, elle a mon numéro » lui avait répondu Jasper.

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux pour s'adresser à mon père et je savais qu'il détestait çà. Je voyais que mon père serrait les mâchoires, son regard s'arrêta sur Méline :

« Elle est magnifique, elle te ressemble beaucoup Edward mais elle a les yeux de sa mère »

« En effet, désolé mais elle doit manger, je vous laisse ».

Edward prit Méline et partit dans la cuisine. Jasper me tendit les papiers et un stylo :

« Tiens Bella, tu signes ici et ici. C'est juste de la paperasse administrative ».

Je prenais les papiers et signais. Je tendis le tout à Jasper, cette fois ci il leva les yeux vers mon père :

« Voilà chef Swan, voici ma carte, je souhaiterais que vous faxiez ces documents le plus vite possible, merci »

« Bien entendu. Bon tout est en règle. Je suis désolée Bella ».

J'étais tendue du fait de sa présence mais j'avais la haine contre lui, quatre ans de merde et de galère pendant lesquelles ma rancœur envers lui s'était développée. Je pensais être forte et ne pas craquer mais ces dernières paroles avaient rompu cette force, je me levais, mauvaise :

« Tu es désolée !! Mais de quoi PAPA ? De m'avoir foutue à la porte ? »

« Bella, c'était une folie et t'imagine dans quelle galère cela nous aurait mis, on aurait été pointé du doigt »

« Mais bien sur papa, j'aurais fait de l'ombre à ta carrière. Écoute-moi bien, j'ai renoué avec Emmett et Jasper et je compte bien rester dans leur vie. Je te déteste et je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me revoir ou de voir ma fille. A partir de maintenant, tu n'existe plus pour moi. J'ai enfin pu te dire tout ce que tu m'inspirais papa, je te demanderais de bien vouloir partir maintenant »

« C'est quand même ma petite fille ».

Edward était apparu dans le salon et d'un regard Jazz partit dans la cuisine pour surveiller Méline :

« Charlie, je ne vous autorise pas à dire que Méline est votre petite fille. Vu ce que vous avez osé lui faire à elle et à sa mère, je ne vous autorise pas de penser une seule seconde que ma fille sera votre petite fille. Vous avez mis Bella à la porte et par ce fait vous nous avez fait plus de mal que de bien. Nous avons souffert et fais souffrir nos familles et nos amis »

« Je vois, bien ! Je m'en vais. De toute façon, dés le jour où tu m'a annoncé que tu étais enceinte pour moi tu n'étais plus ma fille. Tu es bien comme ta mère était, une pauvre fille qui ne fera rien de sa vie mis à part dépendre des autres, tu n'es qu'une faible Bella, une pauvre raclure de la société ».

Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je ne pouvais pas les retenir, je vis Carlisle arrivé :

« Charlie, je ne vous laisserais pas insulter Bella comme vous le faite »

« Ah oui et pourquoi, elle couche avec vous aussi ».

Horrifié parce qu'il venait de dire, je m'étais avancée vers lui et le gifla de toutes mes forces. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais il reprit vite contenance et leva sa main mais fut retenu par Jasper, que je n'avais pas vu revenir :

« Je ne vous conseille même pas de faire çà. Vous allez partir et tout de suite, vous avez mis ma patience à mal, Charlie. Je vous mets en garde et ne le ferais qu'une fois ; lever encore une seule fois la main sur ma mère et croyais moi je le saurais et je vous jure que la prochaine fois, je vous ferais payer très cher ce que vous avez fait subir à Bella, à ma mère et à Emmett »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Ta mère n'avouera jamais, elle est bien trop accro à sa bouteille, qui voudra te croire ? »

« Ne vous en faite pas pour çà Charlie, Carlisle pourra témoigner. Maintenant vous partez ».

Il voulut répliquer et Jasper serra encore plus sa main autour du bras de mon père :

« MAINTENANT !!!! ».

Jasper pouvait faire peur par moment, mon père le comprit et partit.

Je me jetais dans les bras de mon frère. Jasper n'était peut être pas mon frère biologique mais c'était mon frère au même degré qu'Emmett. Je sentis les larmes de Jasper sur mon pull. Alice arriva dans le salon :

« Je pense que nous devrions faire nos bagages, on mangera à Seattle et on passera l'après-midi là-bas. Çà nous changeras les idées ».

Tout le monde acquiesça. On prépara nos bagages et nous partîmes. Le trajet fut très silencieux mais une fois à Seattle, la bonne humeur revint. J'avais enfin affronté mon père, maintenant il n'était plus un poids. Jamais je ne le reverrais et jamais il ne connaitrait ma fille. Nous nous baladions, Edward avait Méline dans les bras, je le prenais par la taille et mettais ma tête sur son épaule. Même si James était en liberté, je voulais profiter de ce moment de bonheur.


	22. Chapter 22 Bonne nouvelle et horreur

_Je voulais vous laisser patienter jusqu'à demain mais non ! Donc voici la suite et comme beaucoup l'auront deviné, les ennuis ne font que commençaient._

_Juste un petit aparté sur mon autre fic, que je continuerais à poster malgré le peu de succès qu'elle a car elle a été ma première et que je la chérie et que je pense au personne qui l'aime. Avis aux amateurs._

_Bisous à tout le monde et étant éloignée de la France mais ma famille elle y est, je soutiens toutes les personnes qui ont essuyé cette horrible tempête !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Bonne nouvelle et horreur**

**POV Edward **

Nous avions atterri et Laurent nous attendait.

Nous grimpâmes tous en voiture. Jasper voulait que Bella et Méline restent chez eux le soir. Elle avait accepté mais Bella était décidée à reprendre une vie à peu prés normale même si elle et Méline étaient menacées ; elle voulait son indépendance.

Laurent rentra avec nous chez Jasper et Alice :

« Le voyage s'est bien passé ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, le portrait robot çà donne quoi ? »

« Le premier ne m'a pas étonné : Jacob Black par contre le deuxième … »

« C'est qui ? »

Il me tendit une feuille, Jasper était derrière moi. Quand nous vîmes qui c'était, la colère monta en moi :

« Il est mort !! ».

On frappa à la porte, Jasper alla ouvrir ; Emmett et Rosalie apparurent. Emmett compris ce que je tenais à la main et il me prit le portrait robot, je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir. Rosalie était horrifiée. A ce moment là, Alice et Bella entrèrent dans le salon, se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas :

« Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe, Edward baisse d'un ton. Ta fille dort » nous dit Alice.

Bella s'avança vers son frère et jeta un œil sur le portrait :

« Tyler !!! ».

Emmett sortit en trombe de l'appartement, Rosalie commença à vouloir le rattraper mais Jasper l'en empêcha :

« Edward, il va aller le massacrer » hurla Jasper, ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur :

« Laurent, on y va. Il faut l'arrêter ».

J'embrassais Bella et nous courûmes après Emmett. C'était un ancien footballeur et il avait gardé la forme, nous le rattrapions avant qu'il ne rentre dans son pub. On le plaqua au sol :

« Emmett, arrête çà tout de suite »

« JE VAIS LE TUER !!!!! LACHE MOI ED !!!! »

« Bordel ! Emmett, tu ne crois pas que j'ai envie de lui coller une balle en pleine tête moi aussi, mais franchement pour le moment, on a besoin de cette ordure et vivant ».

Il se calma un peu. On l'aida à se relever et nous allions dans un café à côté de son pub, on ne pouvait pas entrer chez Emmett ; Tyler se serait douté de quelque chose. Je sortis mon portable pour rassurer Rosalie.

« Emmett, il va falloir que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était. On a besoin de lui pour remonter jusqu'à Trenton »

« Putain ! Je l'ai laissé draguer ma sœur ! C'est ce fumier qui lui a demandé de … »

« Je sais, c'était pour avoir un œil sur Bella. Em, je sais que ce n'est pas évident, je te jure qu'il va payer »

« Ed, dépêchez vous de le retrouver, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps et Rosalie va vouloir lui arracher la tête »

« On fait déjà du mieux que l'on peut »

« Je sais »

« Bon, on y va ».

Je donnais des instructions à Laurent et la nouvelle adresse de Bella, à partir de demain. J'expliquais ce qu'il fallait faire à Bella et Rosalie dans les prochains jours, Rosalie fulminait et je n'avais jamais vue Bella aussi énervée. Je restais pour le dîner puis rentrais chez moi. Devant ma porte, Jessica qui m'attendait.

Et merde !!!!

**POV Alice **

Deux semaines que nous étions revenus de chez mes parents et que je savais ce que j'avais mais je ne réalisais toujours pas. Mon père m'avait appelé et m'avait demandé de prendre un rendez-vous avec mon gynéco le plus rapidement possible. J'avais décidé de prendre un autre gynéco et Bella m'avait conseillé le sien sans que je lui dise pourquoi. Jasper était toujours aussi inquiet mais d'ici quelques heures, je pourrais peut-être le rassurer.

Mon portable sonna :

« Bella ! Comment çà va ? »

« Bien Alice, peux tu me rendre un service s'il te plait ? »

« Oui, je t'écoute »

« Je bosse cet après-midi et ce soir. Peux-tu récupérer Méline à l'école et la garder chez vous ce soir ? J'aurais bien demandé à Rose mais elle en est à son sixième mois et elle est très fatiguée puis Edward travaille cette nuit »

Bella ne changerait jamais, il fallait toujours qu'elle s'excuse :

« Bella, stop ! C'est bon. Je serais ravie d'aller chercher ma nièce et de la garder »

« Merci beaucoup Alice, elle finit à 16h00. Je préviens Edward. Tu passes au pub, j'ai son goûter et je te donnerais ses affaires »

« Pas de problème ma belle. Bon je te laisse j'ai un rendez-vous. A tout à l'heure »

« Biz Alice »

Super ! Ma nièce serait avec nous ce soir. Cette petite me manquait. Je finissais de me préparer, passais chez mon ancien gynéco prendre mon dossier et filais à toute vitesse.

L'attente était longue, je rongeais mes ongles ; chose que jamais je ne faisais avant. Mais l'idée que les résultats soient positifs m'angoissait, je ne voulais pas y croire. Mon tour arriva. Le docteur était une femme assez âgée avec un regard doux ce qui m'apaisa, elle regarda mon dossier et les résultats que mon père lui avait faxé :

« Mademoiselle Cullen, pour moi, les résultats sont formels et nous allons voir tout de suite où vous en êtes. Je ne vous cache pas que vous allez être très surveillée ».

J'hochais la tête, aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche et on passa dans une autre partie de son cabinet.

Elle alluma son écran, je soufflais pour essayer de me calmer. Je vis un sourire s'affichait sur le visage du docteur :

« Quoi ? »

« Mademoiselle Cullen, je crois pouvoir vous affirmez avec certitude que vous êtes enceinte et en plus ce sont des jumeaux qui sont très bien fixés »

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-on dit que j'avais un risque d'être stérile ? »

« Pour moi vous n'êtes pas stérile, certes avec la fausse couche que vous avez eu et vu comment ils vous ont charcutés suite à votre kyste ovarien, le risque était présent mais on ne confirme pas une stérilité sans avoir fait les tests qui s'imposent, tests qui n'ont pas été fait d'après votre dossier. Aller mademoiselle Cullen, je veux vous voir toutes les deux semaines, une prise de sang par mois et quelques médicaments pour les nausées. Surtout du repos, une grossesse gémellaire est délicate alors doucement. Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle votre père ? »

« Non, je le ferais. Merci merci merci ».

Je repartais du cabinet en pleurant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire pourtant elle m'avait montré l'écran. Des jumeaux !!! Je restais dans ma voiture, en repensant à ces derniers mois, les hauts les bas avec Jasper. Il allait être fou de joie et j'étais folle de joie. Je caressais mon ventre et recommençais à pleurer. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de ma rêverie :

« Allo »

« Al c'est Ed »

« Salut frangin, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Çà va ? Tu as une voix bizarre »

« Très bien Edward »

« Ok, juste pour te dire que Julia est au courant que c'est toi qui va chercher Méline. Tu vas directement en classe la chercher et Julia vous suivra pour vous reconduire à ta voiture »

« Oh ! Merde ! Méline ! Quelle heure il est ?

« Merci pour ma fille ! Il est 15h30 »

« Désolée Ed mais mon rendez-vous a été plus long que prévu, je te laisse. Biz »

Je raccrochais et me dépêchais d'aller à l'école. J'attendais avec d'autres parents que la grille de l'école s'ouvre, j'avais maintenant un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Je ne savais toujours pas comment le dire à Jasper. La grille s'ouvrit et j'allais directement dans la classe de Méline, Julia était avec elle :

« Coucou ma puce ! »

« tatalice ! ».

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, je décidais de ne pas la porter, je sais bizarre, mais je ne voulais plus prendre aucun risque. Julia et moi étions entrain de discuter quand je vis l'heure, Bella allait s'inquiéter.

Julia me raccompagna à la voiture, Méline était entrain de dire au revoir à Julia quand des crissements de pneus se firent entendre. Je me retournais et vis une voiture qui fonçait droit sur nous Julia mit Méline dans ma voiture, des coups de feu furent tirés, Julia se mit devant moi en me poussant ; ma tête heurta le sol lourdement ce qui m'assomma, les dernières images que je vis, furent le sang et les cris de Méline puis le noir total.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, j'étais dans une ambulance, dans les vapes :

« Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? »

Je remuais la tête.

« Vous êtes dans l'ambulance, vous avez reçu un gros choc à la tête »

Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, puis la peur s'empara de moi, mes bébés ! Méline ! Julia !

J'essayais d'articuler tout en mettant ma main sur mon ventre :

« bé … bé » des larmes coulèrent, l'ambulancier me prit la main :

« Vous êtes enceinte ? »

J'hochais la tête, lentement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fit mais il se voulut rassurant, alors j'articulais encore une fois :

« Mé … line, ma nièce »

« Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés. Votre famille va être prévenue. Ne vous inquiétez pas ».

Il toucha ma perfusion et mes yeux se refermèrent.


	23. Chapter 23 Angoisse et attente

_Suite ? et oui ! la voilà._

_Merci à tout le monde. _

_Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je m'en sers que pour mon imagination donc un grand merci à la grande S. Meyer._

_J'attends vos reviews. Biz_

_Tant que j'y pense pour ceux et celles qui lisent mon autre fic, les chap 13 et 14 ont été postés. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Angoisses et attentes**

**POV Edward **

Ma sœur était vraiment bizarre, je me remis au boulot.

Au bout d'un moment j'arrêtais, mes pensées toujours tournées vers Bella et Méline. Bella et moi n'avions pas redormis ensemble depuis que nous étions rentrés, pas qu'on en avait pas envie, c'était juste que nous étions un peu déboussolés par tout çà et le fait que Trenton est réussi à s'enfuir, n'arrangeait rien. Bella avait peur.

Elle avait décidé de bosser à plein temps au pub pour se changer un peu les idées bien sûr elle devait voir Tyler tous les jours ce qui l'a rendait nerveuse, Emmett se forçait de jouer le jeu tant bien que mal mais il n'en pouvait plus ; quand à Rosalie, elle préférait éviter le pub pendant un certain temps.

Un problème s'était rajouté : Jessica.

Elle me harcelait, j'en avais parlé à Bella ; c'était préférable cela éviter bien des problèmes, çà l'avait fait rire mais moi non. Cette fille était folle. Mon portable sonna et quand je vis que c'était encore elle, je soufflais :

« Jess, tu m'emmerdes »

_« Eddy, pourquoi tu es méchant comme çà. Je veux juste être avec toi » _

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ta tronche, tu n'étais qu'un plan cul pour moi et rien d'autre. Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant et cela risque de durer longtemps alors dégage de ma vie. Je te jure que si tu n'arrête pas je porte plainte »

_« Tu peux pas me faire çà, moi je t'aime » _

« Pas moi alors au revoir Jess et arrête tu deviens d'un ridicule ».

Je lui raccrochais au nez et tapais du poing sur mon bureau, je n'avais pas vu Laurent rentrait dans mon bureau :

« Quoi Laurent ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, t'as vu ta tronche ? Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? »

« Ed, on vient de m'appeler, il faut aller à l'école de ta fille. Il y a eu un problème ».

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je prenais mes affaires et nous montions dans ma voiture. Le trajet dura un quart d'heure pendant lequel Laurent ne dit rien. Arrivé sur les lieux, ambulances et flics étaient là. Mon cœur se serra, j'avais du mal à respirer, je m'avançais vers la scène en montrant mon badge. Du sang partout par terre, ma poitrine était tellement comprimé que j'avais mal, je m'arrêtai devant le spectacle d'horreur devant moi. Je reconnus la voiture de ma sœur et vit un corps par terre qui était recouvert, je m'en approchais et levais le drap :

« Julia ! »

Mon cerveau se mit en marche, ma sœur devait venir récupérer Méline !

Je me retournais vers Laurent :

« Où est ma sœur … et … ma fille ? Où sont-elles ? »

« Ed, calme-toi »

« NON !!! Où sont ma fille et ma sœur ? »

« Ta sœur vient d'être amenée à l'hôpital, d'après les témoins, une voiture leur a foncé dessus et des coups de feu ont été tirés. D'après les premiers éléments Julia s'est mise devant ta sœur pour la protéger et deux hommes cagoulés ont … enlevé Méline. Je suis désolée Ed ».

Je faillis me sentir mal et je m'assis sur la chaussée, regardant le corps mort de Julia. Je sentais la nausée qui montait. Elle avait sauvé ma sœur et elle était morte. Bordel ! Jasper ! Bella ! Je me mis à pleurer puis Laurent mis sa main sur mon épaule :

« Ed, tu dois prévenir ton beauf et Bella »

« Je sais ».

Mon portable sonna, Jasper :

« Allo »

_« Ed, Alice est à l'hôpital ! On vient de m'appeler, elle devait aller chercher Méline … Ed que s'est il passé ? Ed !!! » _

« Jasper, à quel hôpital elle a été amenée ? »

_« Saint-Vincent » _

« Je te rejoins là-bas »

_« Méline ? Tu la récupères ? » _

« Jazz, … Méline … vient d'être … enlevée. Au moment où Alice et elle sortaient de l'école. Julia … est … morte »

_« Je file à l'hôpital, rejoins moi avec Bella » _

« Ok »

Je raccrochais, me levais et avec Laurent on se dirigea vers ma voiture, direction le pub d'Emmett. Laurent avait repris l'enquête sur Trenton et sur l'enlèvement de ma fille, j'étais trop impliqué maintenant ; le proc allait m'enlever l'affaire. Je m'en foutais, je voulais qu'on retrouve ma fille et Trenton pour le tuer.

Nous étions arrivés devant le pub, je pris une profonde inspiration et sortit. En entrant dans le pub, je vis Tyler ; je ne réfléchissais même plus. Je me ruais sur lui et lui collait la tête contre le mur. Emmett et Laurent arrivèrent et m'empêchèrent de lui en coller une. Je vis Bella venir vers moi mais j'étais dans une colère noire :

« LACHEZ MOI !!! » « OU EST MA FILLE ? SALOPARD »

Je n'avais pas réfléchi, Bella se figea se tenant le ventre. Emmett me lâcha et finit ce que je voulais faire à cette raclure, sauf que mon poing aurait fait moins de dégâts, Tyler avait le nez fracassé.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, Laurent arrêta Tyler et partit. Emmett me regarda :

« Que c'est il passé ? Alice devait aller chercher Méline »

« Une voiture leur a foncé dessus lorsqu'elles sortaient de l'école, Alice est à l'hôpital, Julia est morte en voulant les protéger et Méline a été kidnappée ».

Emmett dut s'assoir. Bella m'agrippait, secouée par des pleurs que je ne pouvais pas calmer car ce qu'elle ressentait, je le ressentais. La peur ! Peur pour ma fille et peur pour ma soeur. Emmett ferma le pub et appela Rosalie pour la prévenir.

Bella et moi n'avions toujours pas bougé quand Rose arriva au pub :

« Edward, Bella venaient, on va à l'hôpital. Edward donne moi tes clés »

« Je peux conduire »

« Non, je suis venue en voiture. On prend la notre, on te ramènera ici quand il faudra ».

Rosalie était toujours autoritaire mais dans des moments pareils cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital et nous vîmes Jasper faire les cents pas aux urgences, quand il nous vit, il courut vers nous :

« Enfin ! »

« Alice ? » lui demandais-je

« Le médecin n'est toujours pas venu me dire ce qu'elle avait ».

Bella se jeta dans ses bras :

« Je suis désolée Jasper, c'est ma faute ».

Emmett ne supportait pas quand sa sœur faisait çà, il l'a prit fermement par les épaules, il avait les larmes aux yeux :

« Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute. Compris, je suis sûre qu'Alice va s'en sortir et la police nous ramènera Méline. Arrête çà tout de suite Bella ».

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle dans les bras d'Emmett, Jasper n'en pouvait plus, il sortit prendre l'air. Je m'avançais vers l'accueil :

« Lieutenant Cullen, je voudrais savoir ce qu'à ma sœur. Elle vient d'être amener aux urgences, Alice Cullen »

« Désolée lieutenant, nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles. Je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes ici mais je ne vous garantie rien »

« Merci ».

J'allais m'assoir et Bella vint sur mes genoux :

« On va la retrouver, je te le promets mon ange même si je dois en crever ; je la retrouverais ».

Jasper revint vers nous, les yeux rougis. Rosalie le prit dans ses bras et allèrent s'assoir :

« Edward, j'ai appelé vos parents. Ils prennent le premier avion ».

J'hochais la tête, Bella s'endormie sur moi.

**POV Jasper **

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, j'étais dans un état second. J'en avais marre d'attendre. Un médecin s'avança vers nous :

« Monsieur Cullen et monsieur Hale »

Je me levais d'un bond, Edward réveilla Bella. On s'avança :

« Oui, c'est nous. Alice Cullen est ma fiancée et voici son frère. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va mieux, sa tête a violemment heurter le sol lors des coups de feu ce qui a provoqué une légère commotion »

« Ok mais cela fait un moment que l'on attend »

« Nous avons du lui faire des examens complémentaires pour vérifier sa tête mais aussi s'assurer que les bébés allaient bien »

« Les bébés ? Elle est enceinte ? »

« Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour l'instant tout le monde va bien. Vous pouvez aller la voir, je vous laisse 20 minutes. Il va lui falloir énormément de repos, on va la garder deux jours pour surveiller sa tête et l'évolution de la grossesse »

« Merci docteur ».

Je me retournais vers Edward, j'étais complètement abasourdi. Alice allait bien et j'allais être papa ; je mis à marcher vers la chambre d'Alice puis à courir, j'ouvrais la porte sans ménagement et stoppais en voyant mon Alice :

« Mon ange ! »

« Jazz, oh mon dieu ! Chéri, j'ai eu si peur de les perdre. Je devais te le dire ce soir, j'attendais la confirmation, je … je … »

« Chut mon ange, calme toi. Tout va bien, tu vas bien et les bébés aussi. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur et comme je suis content maintenant. Vous allez bien c'est tout ce qui compte ».

Je l'embrassais, laissant les larmes coulaient. J'entendis frapper à la porte et vis Edward, Bella, Rosalie et Emmett. Alice pleura de plus belle quand elle vit son frère et Bella :

« Edward, Bella, je … suis … tellement … désolée ».

Edward s'était presque jeté sur sa sœur et l'a pris dans ces bras :

« lutin lutin, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Il faut prendre soin de toi maintenant et des bébés d'après ce que j'ai entendu ».

Ils se sourirent et Bella s'avança vers Alice :

« Je suis tellement contente pour vous. Je t'en pris Alice, ne soit pas désolée. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends. James savait ce qui me ferait le plus de mal et je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois sortie, çà je n'aurais pas su me le pardonner ».

Nous restâmes un moment puis l'infirmière arriva pour nous mettre dehors, je laissais les autres dires au revoir à Alice :

« Bonne nuit mon ange, ton frère a fait mettre un flic devant ta porte. N'aie pas peur, c'est juste une précaution »

« Merci chéri. Jazz ? »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Il va falloir qu'on déménage ».

Alice ne perdait jamais le nord :

« Oui mais çà peut attendre ».

Je vis l'horreur de ce que je venais de dire se lire sur son visage :

« Jazz, je suis enceinte, pas malade. Dés que je sors d'ici je nous cherche une maison »

« Ok, ok ! On s'y met dés que tu rentres mais tu dois y aller doucement et je te rappelle que tes parents arrivent demain, connaissant ton père, tu ne vas pas faire tout ce que tu veux »

« Chéri, je sais que ma grossesse va être surveillée et tant mieux mais je veux la vivre normalement, d'accord ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, je te laisse te reposer. A demain, je t'aime »

« Je t'aime mon Jazz ».

Je l'embrassais et embrassais son ventre puis partit. Ils m'attendaient tous dehors, Emmett me regarda :

« Pizzas et bières chez toi enfin eau pour ma femme, çà te va ? »

« Pas de problèmes, Edward ? »

« Oui »

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Non mais je suis déchargé de l'enquête, tu t'en doutes. Je vais quand même rester en contact avec Laurent, disons que je vais faire mon enquête en parallèle sans que la justice ne vienne la dedans »

« Je te couvre. Retrouve moi ce fils de pute ».

Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire ni même couvert ce genre de chose mais Trenton était allé trop loin, ma nièce, ma femme et mes bébés. Non ! J'allais tellement le charger en condamnations qu'il finira sur la chaise électrique au mieux ou au pire en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Newton, père et fils allaient me le payer aussi, quitte à perdre le droit d'exercer ; je soutiendrais Edward dans ces démarches.


	24. Chapter 24 Jamais sans notre fille

_Merci merci pour toutes vos reviews ! je vous adore ! allez voilà la suite_

_Bonne lecture._

_Par contre ce chapitre contient du lemon, pas vulgaire ou autre, mais quand même donc je prierai les jeunes de – de 16 ans de me demander d'abord par mp si vous pouvez le lire ou pas. Merci mais c'est surtout pour les jeunes lecteurs que je préfère prendre ce genre de précaution_

_Merci._

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Jamais sans notre fille**

_Avertissement, des scènes explicites peuvent être choquantes pour certaines personnes. Si vous avez des doutes pour lire ce chapitre, prendre contact avec l'auteur. Merci._

**POV Bella **

Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Nous étions partis de l'hôpital puis je ne me rappelais plus rien. Je me réveillais, tout d'abord je ne reconnus pas la chambre puis doucement je m'aperçus que j'étais chez Jasper et Alice. Je tournais la tête et vis le petit lit, là où ma fille avait dormi pendant plus de 5 mois et voilà que maintenant elle n'était plus avec moi. J'avais mal à la tête, je me levais péniblement ; il n'était que 5h du matin. J'allais dans le salon et allumais les lampes pour m'assoir dans le canapé. Je me remis à pleurer, ce salop m'avait pris mon bonheur, il m'avait arraché ma vie.

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais préparé le petit déjeuner pour Jasper et moi. Il venait de se lever, les traits tirés ; il était inquiet pour Alice et pour Méline :

« Coucou frangin, bien dormi ? »

« Çà va et toi ? Tu t'es endormi dans la voiture en rentrant, Edward n'a pas voulu te réveiller »

« Oui çà peut aller, je … suis … vraiment désolée »

« Oh oh s'il te plait Bella ! Dans l'histoire le méchant ce n'est pas toi, c'est Trenton et crois moi il va payer, pour ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il a fait à Méline et Alice et pour toutes les autres victimes qu'il a laissé sur son passage. Je t'en prie ne t'en veux pas »

« Je sais Jazz mais … »

« Non Bella, tu dois être forte pour Méline. Compris ? »

« Oui, tu bosses aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, j'ai pris ma semaine et je bosserais à la maison pendant un moment »

« J'ai carrément oublié ? » lui dis-je avec un mince sourire :

« Quoi ? »

« Les félicitations aux futurs parents ».

Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres de Jasper :

« Merci ».

J'allais prendre ma douche et m'habillais. Emmett m'avait donné ma journée mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. J'allais voir l'agent dans l'entrée de l'immeuble :

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour mademoiselle, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Oui, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un, je voudrais aller voir le lieutenant Cullen chez lui. C'est possible ? »

« Je vois avec mon supérieur et je vous tiens au courant »

« Merci »

Je remontais et vit Jasper courir dans tous les sens :

« Qu'est que tu as ? »

« Je me dépêche pour amener des affaires à Alice, elle vient d'appeler. Elle ne supporte déjà plus d'être allongée »

« Alice tout crachée, elle va devoir faire attention dans les prochains mois, elle va être une vraie plaie »

« Non tu crois ! Elle pense déjà à acheter une maison. Je dois faire le tour des agences pour récupérer des brochures avant d'aller la voir ».

Je me mis à rire et me rappelais que les parents d'Alice et Edward arrivaient aujourd'hui :

« Jazz, M. et Mme Cullen arrive à quelle heure ? ».

Je le vis se taper le front avec la main :

« Merde, je les avais oublié. Ils arrivent vers 14h »

« Laisse j'ai demandé à l'agent si on pouvait m'amener chez Edward, on ira les chercher. Reste avec Alice »

« Vous les amenez directement à l'hôpital, de toute façon Carlisle ne vous laissera pas le choix. Bon j'y vais sinon elle va me tuer. Fais attention à toi Bella »

« T'inquiète »

Un agent vint me prévenir qu'un collègue d'Edward arrivait pour m'amener chez lui. Vingt minutes plus tard, Laurent me déposa en bas d'un immeuble, je le remerciais et grimpais chez Edward. Arrivée devant sa porte, je l'entendis crier et une femme en pleurs ; j'hésitais à frapper mais bon maintenant que j'étais là je n'avais pas le choix.

J'entendis le verrou et vis l'homme de ma vie dans une colère noire, quand il me vit son regard s'adoucit :

« Bella, mon amour ; entre s'il te plaît. C'est la folle qui est venue m'harceler ».

Je lui souriais et entrais chez lui, une folle, en effet, se jeta sur moi :

« Espèce de sale garce, il est à moi. Sale pute !! ».

Edward lui saisit le bras et la repoussa violemment vers la porte d'entrée :

« Jessica, tire toi de là et vite avant que mon poing ne frappe ta sale tronche ».

Il réussit à la mettre dehors et revint vers moi :

« Çà va ? »

« Oui, c'est bon. Elle a une sacrée force »

« Oui, elle bosse dans une salle de sport. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas venue toute seule ? ».

Je levais la main pour lui faire signe de se calmer, je l'embrassais et le prenais par la taille :

« C'est Laurent qui m'a déposé. Je ne voulais pas rester seule surtout sans ma fille, c'est impossible »

« Désolée Bella, je suis un peu à cran. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai un peu repris l'enquête et savoir que Méline n'est pas en sécurité me rend malade ».

Je recommençais à pleurer, putain ma fille me manquait. Edward me prit dans ses bras et je sentis qu'il pleurait lui aussi.

**POV Edward **

Nous restâmes un moment à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me décidais à bouger :

« Bella, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. Fais comme chez toi »

« Edward, tes parents arrivent à 14h ; Jasper veut que nous allions les chercher »

« Ok, on a encore le temps ».

Je caressais son visage, je laissais glisser mes doigts sur ces cernes ; elle avait du avoir un sommeil agité. Je déposais un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres. Elles étaient si douces et si chaudes. J'étais lessivé, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, Jessica arrivant à l'aube pour me faire une scène, ma fille qui me manquait. J'avais l'impression qu'un bout de moi n'était plus là et çà faisait mal. Je comprenais d'un coup ce qu'était d'être parents, la peur au ventre que l'on pouvait ressentir quand vos enfants font des conneries, je comprenais enfin mes parents. Bella stoppa notre baiser :

« Edward, j'ai peur. James est un malade, il … »

« S'il te plait Bella, chut ! Je sais ce qu'il est et ce qu'il peut faire. On va le retrouver, on va retrouver Méline. Je te le jure mon amour »

« Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien »

« Vous m'êtes si précieux, toi et Méline, vous êtes ma vie. Edward, je t'aime ».

Waouh ! Elle m'avait scotché. Je pris son visage dans les mains :

« Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime toujours. Toi et Méline êtes ma raison de vivre maintenant ».

Je l'embrassais, essayant de faire passer tout mon amour et toute ma détresse dans ce baiser. Elle s'agrippa à ma nuque et se colla contre moi :

« Edward, allons prendre une douche » me dit elle dans un souffle.

Je la soulevais et l'amenais dans ma salle de bain. Nous nous déshabillions et entrions dans la douche. L'eau chaude nous faisait du bien, je la plaquais contre le mur de la douche mettant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête ; elle embrassa mon torse, me lécha et continua de m'embrasser en descendant doucement sur mon ventre puis sur mon sexe tendu pour elle. Elle le prit dans les mains, fit des mouvements doux et je gémissais. Il n'y avait que Bella pour me donner un plaisir pareil puis sans que je m'y attende ; elle prit mon sexe dans sa bouche, je la regardais surpris mais la surprise fit place à l'extase :

« Oh … Bella … c'est bon !!! ».

Elle faisait de lents mouvements, c'était waouh !! Je voulais plus et je voulais moi aussi lui faire du bien. Je lui fis comprendre et elle remonta vers moi, je collais mes lèvres aux siennes, nos langues commencèrent un ballet enflammé. Je soulevais Bella en lui prenant les fesses dans mes mains, elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, frottant ainsi nos deux sexes. Doucement ma main arriva vers son intimité, elle était chaude, j'insérais un doigt dans sa généreuse intimité, elle bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant. Je plaquais son dos un peu plus contre le mur et insérant un deuxième doigt, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos, mon pouce effleura légèrement son clitoris, elle haleta. Je savais qu'elle n'était plus loin de son orgasme, ma langue léchait encore et encore sa poitrine. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que cela en devenait un peu douloureux mais je voulais la voir jouir, les doigts se firent plus pressant et mon pouce caressa un peu plus son merveilleux petit bouton, je l'entendis crier mon nom ; elle me regarda :

« Edward, prend moi ! ».

Je la relâchais et la retournais, je faisais glisser mon sexe sur ces fesses, je lui fis écarter légèrement les jambes et insérais encore un doigt :

« C'est ce que tu veux ma Bella ? Hein »

« Ed … ward !! Oui »

Alors sans attendre encore plus longtemps, je la pénétrais brusquement et elle lâcha un « oui » d'excitation. Je sortais et rentrais dans ce puits d'amour, cette sensation était magnifique. Je m'agrippais à ces hanches pour la pénétrer un peu plus profond, je lui disais comme je l'aimais. Je sentais mon orgasme venir :

« Be … lla, bébé, jouie je … vais … oh …oui … BEBE »

« Oh ! EDWAAAARRRDD ».

Encore quelques coups de reins et je me libérais en elle. J'embrassais doucement ses épaules, elle pencha la tête en arrière me laissant son cou à embrasser. Nous prime notre douche tous les deux. Elle finissait de se préparer quand mon portable sonna :

« Cullen »

_« Tu pourrais regarder qui t'appelle, bon sens Edward, c'est ta mère » _

« Désolé, maman. Vous allez bien ? »

_« Oui, mon chéri enfin aussi bien que l'on peut aller dans une situation pareille. Tu peux venir nous chercher à l'aéroport nous avons eu un vol en avance. J'ai bien essayé d'appeler Jasper mais… » _

« Il est à l'hôpital. On arrive maman, à tout de suite. Merci d'être venus »

_« On vous attend mon chéri ». _

Bella venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, je la pris dans mes bras :

« On va chercher mes parents, ils ont eu un vol plutôt. Je vais appeler Laurent pour le prévenir. Sers-toi mon cœur »

« Merci, mais je ne pourrais rien avaler je crois tant que Méline ne sera pas là avec nous ».

Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

« Bébé, chut ! Prend au moins un café, je reviens et on y va ».

Elle hocha la tête et j'allais téléphoner à Laurent.


	25. Chapter 25 Mauvaise idée !

_Hello tout le monde ! voilà la suite !!_

_Merci pour les nombreuses reviews cela fait chaud au cœur._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_PS : le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic sera posté aujourd'hui, j'attends vos reviews_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**Mauvaise idée !!!**

**POV Bella **

Nous avions récupéré Esmée et Carlisle et nous arrivions à l'hôpital Saint-Vincent. En arrivant dans la chambre d'Alice, le spectacle était surprenant ; notre Alice était debout faisant les cents pas avec un Jasper qui essayait de la calmer pour qu'elle se recouche. Elle était au téléphone et franchement je plaignais la personne à l'autre bout du fil, Jasper abandonna et vint nous dire bonjour :

« Elle a flashé sur une maison mais c'est trop tard. J'essaye depuis 20 minutes de la faire aller se recoucher mais c'est mission impossible. Ravi que vous soyez là, vous avez fait bon voyage ? » Demanda-t-il à Carlisle.

« Merci Jasper, çà va » répondit Carlisle.

Edward essayait de ne pas éclater de rire par contre Esmée était en colère, elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapé du pied nerveusement. Alice eut enfin l'obligeance de voir que nous étions là et quand elle vit le regard de sa mère, elle ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir à son interlocuteur, elle raccrocha pour ensuite se remettre au lit avec l'air boudeur. Esmée alla vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, puis la tension se relâcha ; elles pleurèrent.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, depuis hier depuis qu'on m'avait arraché ma fille, mes larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Je sortis discrètement de la chambre, m'appuyais contre le mur et me laissais glisser par terre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée comme çà mais je sentis une main m'effleurer les cheveux, je relevais la tête et vis Rosalie :

« Coucou Bella ».

Elle réussit à s'assoir avec moi par terre, je ne sais pas comment elle fit enceinte de bientôt sept mois et un énorme anorak.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous arrivions en fin d'année, depuis que j'avais retrouvé ma famille et mes amis le temps était passé tellement vite. Bientôt nous serions à Noël et ma fille n'était pas là, je me remis à pleurer de plus belle. Rosalie me prit par les épaules et j'appuyais ma tête sur elle :

« Bella, Bella. Calme toi, elle va bien et la police nous la ramènera »

« J'ai mal, ce salop me l'a enlevé. C'est un malade ».

Je ne pouvais plus arrêter mes larmes, c'était mission impossible. Emmett s'approcha de nous :

« Rose, tu ne devrais pas être assise par terre. Esmée et Carlisle seraient ravie de te voir et toi Bella vient avec moi, on va prendre un café ».

Il aida Rosalie à se relever puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le distributeur. Nous discutâmes un bon moment puis nous retournions vers la chambre d'Alice quand mon portable se mit à sonner.

Je ne reconnus pas le numéro, en général je ne répondais pas mais mon doigt avait déjà appuyé sur la touche verte :

« Allo »

_« Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? ». _

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

_« Je sais où tu es Bella et avec qui, alors tu vas être gentille et sortir de cet hôpital pour que nous puissions parler tranquillement ». _

Que devais-je faire ? Alice était déjà allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, inutile qu'il y est d'autres blessés ou d'autres morts par ma faute. Je regardais Emmett :

« Em, je sors cinq minutes. C'est l'école pour Méline, je te rejoins »

« Tu es sur que çà va ? »

« Oui, oui ».

Il partit et moi je sortais de l'hôpital :

« James rend moi ma fille, elle ne t'a rien fait, c'est moi que tu veux »

_« Bella, non ce que je veux, c'est te voir souffrir. Tu m'as trahi mais je suis un homme généreux, Bella. Alors voilà, tu veux récupérer Méline ? Tu viens la chercher » _

« James, je te jure que si tu la touche … »

_« Tu feras quoi Bella ? Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliais que le père de Méline était inspecteur de police. Que crois tu qu'il va pouvoir faire ? Cette histoire est à régler entre toi et moi. Nous devons parler et trouver un terrain d'entente, je t'aime beaucoup Bella, peut être serais je prêt à te pardonner ». _

J'allais signer mon arrêt de mort mais déjà trop de personne avait souffert par ma faute :

« Ok, James, je viens mais ne lui fais pas de mal »

_« Bien Bella, je t'attends aux anciens entrepôts de mon père ; je crois que tu sais où ils se trouvent et bien sur ma chérie, tu viens seule et je te conseille de ne pas avertir la police où ta fille ne verra pas son prochain anniversaire ». _

Je raccrochais, j'étais en totale panique. Je devais reprendre mes esprits, j'avais besoin d'une voiture et je ne pouvais pas demander à ma famille sans éveiller de soupçons. Je me calmais et retournais voir Alice et tout le monde. Edward me prit dans ses bras :

« Çà va ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit à l'école ? »

« Euh ! … que Méline était malade et que … je la gardais … à la maison pendant une semaine ».

Il m'embrassa et je mettais mon portable dans sa poche :

« J'ai pas de poches » lui dis-je.

Discrètement je pris les clés de la voiture d'Edward dans ma main faisant attention de ne pas les montrer. La bonne humeur était revenue du moins en surface car je savais qu'ils étaient tous inquiet pour Méline. Je me levais des genoux d'Edward, il me regarda et leva les sourcils :

« Je commence à avoir faim, je vais au distributeur, je reviens ».

Je l'embrassais tendrement et sortis de la chambre, par chance personne ne voulait me suivre. Je courus le plus vite possible vers le parking et grimpais dans la voiture d'Edward. Je tremblais et pleurais. Je voulais croire qu'Edward arriverait à temps pour sauver notre fille, moi, je m'en foutais du moment que Méline était en vie, je savais qu'elle ne serait pas seule s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose.

**POV Edward **

L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue, Emmett et Bella revinrent dans la chambre de ma sœur. Bella avait encore pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges, je la prenais dans mes bras. J'aurais tellement voulu être en mesure de ramener notre fille mais je ne savais pas où James pouvait se terrer. J'avais épluché le dossier toute la nuit et rien, que dalle, j'avais même réveillé Laurent pour en parler mais lui aussi sécher. La seule chance qu'il nous restait, était l'interrogatoire de Tyler.

J'avais demandé à Laurent si je pouvais écouter l'interrogatoire, il m'avait dit non car le procureur venait en personne mais il m'avait promis un enregistrement, je devrais donc m'en contenter. Mon père était inquiet pour moi et Bella mais il ne disait rien il savait que de toute façon rien ne pourrait combler le manque de notre fille.

Bella ne quittait pas mes bras, on avait besoin l'un de l'autre ; quand je la vis se lever, je la regardais d'un air interrogatif :

« Tu vas où ? »

« Euh … je commence à avoir faim, je vais au distributeur, je reviens ».

Elle m'embrassa mais ce baiser me laissa perplexe, quelque chose n'allait pas ; depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la chambre, elle était restée assez distante mais en même temps présente. J'essayais de m'intégrer à la conversation mais j'avais du mal, j'étais fatigué et ma fille me manquait. Le manque d'activité m'énervait.

J'avais besoin d'une clope, je fouillais mes poches mais ne les trouvais pas, je tombais sur le portable de Bella. J'avais du les oublier dans ma voiture donc je me mis à la recherche de mes clés de voiture et toujours rien. J'arpentais la chambre d'Alice en regardant les recoins, mon sentiment de malaise grandissait, tout le monde me regardait :

« Qu'est ce que tu cherche Edward ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Mes clés de voiture ».

Puis prit d'une soudaine impulsion, je sortais de la chambre et me dirigeais vers le parking ; ma voiture n'était plus là.

J'avais le cerveau qui fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, je me précipitais vers les distributeurs et je ne vis pas Bella. Je fis demi-tour pour revenir à la chambre de ma sœur, c'était l'heure de la visite du médecin car tout le monde attendait dans le couloir. Emmett et Jasper me regardèrent anxieux :

« Tu vas nous dire ce que tu as ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Bella est revenue ? » lui demandais-je.

« Non ».

Rosalie se rapprocha de moi :

« Edward, tu as retrouvé tes clés ? »

« Non ».

Bella, mes clés, son portable, ma voiture. Pris d'une impulsion je sortis le portable de Bella et regardais le dernier numéro qui avait appelé ; j'appuyais sur la touche verte, çà sonnait et sonnait et toujours pas de réponse. Je voyais qu'Emmett commençait à s'énerver :

« Jazz file moi ton portable ».

Je le pris, sortais et appelais Laurent :

_« Allo » _

« Laurent, c'est Edward »

_« C'est toujours non pour l'interrogatoire de Tyler » _

« Je m'en fous j'ai une autre urgence. Tu note, je te file un numéro et fais faire une recherche »

_« Ed, que se passe-t-il ? » _

« Je n'en suis pas sure mais il y a un malaise. J'ai la sale impression que Bella est partie avec ma voiture mais je ne sais pas où. Elle a reçu un coup de téléphone tout à l'heure, elle nous a dit que c'était l'école de Méline mais Bella était bizarre »

_« File moi le numéro et je fais faire la recherche illico ». _

Je lui donnais le numéro et il notait le portable de Jasper pour me tenir au courant car mon portable était resté dans ma voiture. Quand je retournais à la chambre d'Alice, tout le monde me regardait avec un regard de peur intense, je devais leur parler mais je savais qu'Emmett ne réagirait pas bien et je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à Alice mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans rien leur dire :

« Désolé de vous avoir laissé sans explication. Ma voiture a disparu et je n'ai pas trouvé Bella. Je crois qu'elle a pris mes clés tout à l'heure et qu'elle est partie mais je ne sais pas où. Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'école qui est appelé Bella tout à l'heure »

Je vis Emmett frapper le mur, Rosalie s'assit sur le premier fauteuil apeurée. Jasper perdait son sang froid :

« Ne me dit pas que tu crois que c'est … non … mais que va-t-elle faire ? Il va la … les tuer mais »

Mon père et ma mère me prirent dans leur bras et je me laissais aller comme quand j'étais gamin. Le portable de Jasper sonna et je répondis tout de suite :

« Alors Laurent ? »

_« Cabine téléphonique dans un coin paumé de New York, si c'est Trenton, il doit être dans les environs mais cela va prendre du temps pour fouiller le quartier. J'ai mis le procureur au courant, il veut que toi et Jasper veniez à son bureau dés que possible » _

« Attend, je vois avec lui ».

Je regardais Jasper consolant Alice en pleurs :

« Jasper, le proc veut que l'on aille le voir. Tu préfères que j'y aille seul ? »

Il releva le visage vers moi et tourna son regard vers Emmett. Ces deux là n'étaient peut être pas frères de sang mais par moment un simple regard entre eux et la décision était prise. Emmett hocha la tête, Jasper embrassa ma sœur :

« C'est bon, je viens. Quelle heure ? »

« Maintenant apparemment ».

Il hocha la tête et je repris le portable :

_« Laurent, c'est bon on arrive, on te retrouve là bas ? » _

« Oui »

_« Ok à tout de suite ». _

Jasper demanda à sa sœur et Emmett de s'occuper de mes parents et d'Alice, il embrassa cette dernière amoureusement et passa sa main sur son ventre ; cette vision me fit mal, je pensais à Bella et à ma fille, je n'avais pas eu ce contact avec elles et en quelque sorte je ressentais une certaine jalousie. Mon regard croisa celui de ma sœur et elle me tendit la main, je pris ma sœur dans les bras et elle me parla à l'oreille :

« Tu es le meilleur, tu vas nous les ramener toutes les deux. Promets ? ».

Elle leva son petit doigt comme quand nous étions gosses, mes yeux étaient de nouveau humides :

« Alice, ce n'est pas la même chose que quand nous étions gamins »

« Promets ! ».

Son regard était d'une tristesse qui me fit encore plus mal, je levais mon petit doigt et le croisais avec le sien :

« Promis ! ».

Je l'embrassais puis Jasper et moi partîmes, avec sa voiture.

Une fois dans la voiture, je me laissais encore aller. Jasper ne dit rien, j'avais besoin d'évacuer pour retrouver mes idées et réfléchir correctement mais c'était dur, là il s'agissait de ma fille et de la femme de ma vie, de la mère de ma fille et j'espérais … de nos futurs enfants.


	26. Chapter 26 un peu d'espoir peut être

_Coucou tout le monde ! vous vouliez des nouvelles de Bella et bien les voilà. Ce qui suis peut être dur et heurter certaines personnes sensibles. _

_Je ne veux heurter personne._

_Merci pour vos reviews !! je vous adore_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Un peu d'espoir !!!**

**POV Bella **

J'arrivais aux entrepôts, il commençait à neiger. Morte de trouille était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état de mes nerfs et de moi tout court. Je vis Jacob s'avancer vers moi :

« File-moi les clés ».

Je les lui donnais, Jacob était le bras droit de James. Nous n'avions jamais beaucoup discuté mais je savais qu'il n'était pas forcément fier de ce qu'il faisait pour James mais comme il disait : c'était bien payé (_tu m'étonne !_).

J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraitre de ma peur, je ne voulais pas faire se plaisir à James. Jacob me traîna à l'intérieur en jetant des regards à droite à gauche :

« Personne ne m'a suivi »

« À qui est la voiture ? »

« Inspecteur Cullen »

« T'aurais pas pu prendre la voiture de quelqu'un d'autre que ce flic ! Quelle idiote tu peux faire, avance il faut que j'aille la cacher. Tu es vraiment folle d'avoir fait çà. Il va te le faire payer »

« Je sais du moment qu'il ne touche pas à Méline »

« Tu sais comment il est ; malade. De toute façon c'est ton problème pas le mien »

« Tu ne ferais pas çà ? Jake !! »

« De quoi ? »

« Tuer Méline ? »

« Non. S'il veut vraiment çà il le fera lui-même et je serais loin de là »

« Espèce de connard ».

Il me fit entrer dans une pièce, on aurait dit un vrai studio mais les fenêtres en moins, ma prison. Je commençais à savoir où il découchait pendant que nous étions ensemble. A ce moment là, je vis Lauren ; elle était pale et avait des cernes et je remarquais quelques bleus sur ces bras. Elle se leva :

« Méline va bien, je m'en suis occupée ».

Puis sans un sourire, elle sortit de la pièce avec Jacob. Je m'assis sur le canapé, mon estomac se tordait de douleur et j'avais la nausée ; je me concentrais pour éviter de vomir ici. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir :

« Tiens mais qui nous voilà ».

Je relevais la tête et me levais, James se tenait devant moi avec son arme à la main :

« Je veux voir Méline »

« Tout doux ma belle, c'est moi qui décide. Alors tu vas la fermer ».

Il me gifla et j'atterris sur le canapé, le nez en sang. James faisait de la boxe et des arts martiaux et quand il tapait çà faisait mal. Il m'agrippa les cheveux et me balança contre le mur :

« Pétasse, tu as vu dans quel pétrin tu m'as fourré !!! Je te jure que tu vas le payer et crois moi tu me supplieras de t'achever une fois que je me serais amuser à te faire souffrir »

« Achève-moi tout de suite si tu veux mais laisse Méline, relâche là »

« Oh non ma chérie, cela ne sera pas si simple. Je vais t'apprendre le respect, le respect envers moi, moi qui t'es sorti de ta misérable petite vie ».

Il me gifla encore une fois, puis les claques firent place aux coups de poing. A bout de plusieurs coups, je m'effondrais sur le canapé.

Je me réveillais complètement déboussolée, les souvenirs revenaient par bribes et j'avais un mal de crane pas possible. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Lauren, avec une trousse à pharmacie :

« Bella, tu es réveillée ? »

Je me relevais avec beaucoup de mal :

« Oui, j'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Un peu plus de douze heures, j'ai soigné un peu tes plaies, tu n'as pas bougé. Je viens voir comment tu vas, Jacob va t'amener le petit déjeuner »

« Où est ma fille ? »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te répondre mais elle va bien ».

Je n'insistais pas, Lauren me soigna et partit. Jacob amena le petit déjeuner auquel je ne touchais presque pas. Deux heures plus tard, Jacob revint avec une cassette vidéo, il me l'a tendit :

« Regarde çà ».

Il repartit, je me levais et mettais la cassette. Mon cœur se serra, je vis ma fille en pleurs et complètement apeurée sur les genoux de James, il lui parlait à faisant parcourir son arme sur le visage de ma fille. C'était un vrai supplice, je me levais, prenais une chaise que j'envoyais dans la télé ; je criais, j'hurlais, j'étais hystérique. A ce moment là, James rentra et m'attrapa par les cheveux et me traina jusqu'au canapé :

« Pas très sympa de casser les affaires des gens qui t'invite chez eux. Alors cette cassette t'a plu ? »

« Je vais te tuer James !!! LAISSE MELINE PARTIR !!!! »

« Ne me parle plus jamais comme çà et n'hausse pas le ton avec moi, sale pétasse. Apprend ce mot : souffrance ».

J'essayais de me défaire de son étreinte, je lui balançais mon poing dans la figure ce qui le surpris et je m'éloignais de lui. Quand il releva son visage, du sang coulait de sa lèvre mais ce qui me figea d'effroi fut ses yeux, noircis par la colère de ce que je venais de faire. Il allait me le faire payer, prise de panique, je reculais. Plus je reculais et plus il avançait puis il s'élança sur moi, me souleva et me jeta par terre ; j'essayais d'amortir ma chute avec mes mains et une douleur me transperça le poigné droit. Je criais de douleur mais cela n'arrêta pas James ; il agrippa mes cheveux et me releva. Il m'allongea sur le canapé, me gifla ; le temps que je me remette il m'avait enlevé mon pantalon et il s'attaquait à ma culotte :

« Non !! James pas çà !! ARRETE !!! »

« La ferme Bella, tu m'appartiens et je fais ce que je veux de toi … et puis pense à Méline … plus tu deviens docile et plus tu pourras peut être la revoir … qui c'est ».

Il me pénétra fortement qu'il m'en fit très mal, mes larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ma joue, dans mon malheur j'eus un peu de chance car James était assez rapide à venir. Il se releva, s'habilla et me laissa comme çà en plan. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, mon poignée me faisait atrocement souffrir et je me sentais sale. Je pris la couverture sur le canapé et m'endormie épuisée.

Des bruits dans la pièce me réveillèrent, doucement j'essayais de me rappeler les évènements de la veille puis saisie de peur je me levais brusquement, la couverture autour de moi et je vis Lauren :

« Oh ! Désolée Bella de t'avoir réveillée ».

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et je vis un plateau avec le petit déjeuner sur la table basse :

« Merci pour le plateau ».

Elle hochait la tête et se retourna pour finir de ranger. Je remarquais qu'elle portait un gros manteau et une valise à côté de la porte. Elle me tendit un tube d'aspirine que je pris sans rien dire tellement ma tête me faisait mal. J'avais mal partout.

« Lauren, tu t'en vas ? ».

Elle stoppa ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et se tourna vers moi :

« Oui, James veut que j'aille dans une autre planque. Méline reste avec lui et Jacob »

« Pourquoi ? » répondis je paniquer, je ne voulais pas que Méline reste seule avec James.

« Bella ne pose pas de questions, si tu veux avoir une chance de t'en tirer avec Méline, obéit lui. Je me suis bien occupée d'elle, je te le promets. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Bella, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voie et j'espère que tout s'arrangera »

« Mais si on se reverra, je ferais ce que James veut et on te retrouvera à sa planque ».

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues :

« Non Bella ».

La porte s'ouvrit et Jacob apparut :

« Lauren ! James t'attend. Vous allez où ? »

« Ailleurs, Jake. Je t'aime ».

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue, prit sa valise et partit, Jacob ne la rattrapa pas et je vis ses yeux humides. Il me donna des vêtements :

« Jacob, où est Méline ? »

« Elle dort encore »

« Où va Lauren ? »

« Ailleurs »

« C'est où ailleurs, Jake ? ».

Il leva les yeux au ciel et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il sortit de la pièce me laissant avec l'horreur de ce que je venais de comprendre.

**POV James **

Je n'avais pas le choix, j'aimais bien Lauren mais je savais aussi que secrètement elle et Jake entretenaient une relation. Oh bien sur, ils avaient bien cachés leur jeu mais bon je peux être très fouineur quand je le veux. Cette relation ne me gênait pas, du moins au début mais Jake commençait à être un peu plus tendre et elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi ; ce que je ne pouvais accepter. Ils pouvaient me trahir.

Je préférais pour une fois faire le travail moi-même, Lauren savait que pour elle s'était la fin et je dois dire qu'elle prenait cela avec beaucoup de classe. Je n'avais rien dit à Jake et à Mike, encore moins à ce dernier vu que Lauren était sa sœur. Il s'en prendra à Jake quand le corps de sa sœur serait retrouvé.

J'attendais dans la voiture et Lauren arriva. Elle me regarda avec un immense sourire, je l'embrassais et nous partions. Son destin était sellée, dommage mais c'était pour mon bien et le bien de Jake.

**POV Lauren **

James était un malade. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire de moi, je n'étais pas stupide et j'étais prête à mourir ; de toute façon j'étais morte la première fois où il avait posé ses mains sur moi.

J'avais laissé une enveloppe à Jacob avec tout ce que je savais sur les agissements de James. Jacob ! Le seul rayon de soleil de ma vie. Avec lui j'avais redécouvert l'amour. Nous avions du vivre cet amour caché de James mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il était au courant.

J'avais aussi laissé une lettre pour Mike, mon frère. Le pauvre, s'il savait tout ce que James avait fait. Mike suivait les ordres de notre père qui avait été le meilleur ami du père de James. Dans cette lettre, je lui racontais tout et lui pardonnais d'être aussi naïf en espérant qu'un jour il saurait faire face à notre père.

La dernière lettre était pour Edward et Bella.

J'avais laissé ces lettres dans la voiture de Jacob et il saurait quoi en faire. Jake savait maintenant où j'allais et que je n'en reviendrais pas. Je savais aussi qu'il me suivrait même s'il avait son père à s'occuper, je savais que Jake me rejoindrait. Lui et moi c'était à la vie à la mort.

Je ne pleurais pas de toute façon je n'avais plus de larmes et il était hors de question que je fasse cet honneur à James. Je mourrais digne, je pouvais au moins faire çà.

James ton tour viendra.

**POV Jacob **

Je regardais Méline, encore endormie. Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues. J'avais voulu les suivre et empêchais James de faire çà et j'avais vu les enveloppes sur mon siège avec l'écriture de Lauren.

Lauren ! Mon ange !

Elle m'avait redonné goût à la vie. A partir du moment où j'avais su que je l'aimais, j'avais décidé que je ne resterais pas longtemps au service de James. Je mettais le plus d'argent possible de côté pour que l'on puisse s'enfuir. On avait prévu de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. De beaux rêves ! Qui aujourd'hui n'étaient plus.

Je la rejoindrais de toute façon, il était hors de question de vivre sans elle alors si elle mourait alors je mourais. J'avais lu la lettre qu'elle m'avait laissé et vu les autres pour son frère et Bella. Ma décision était prise, j'allais rejoindre mon amour mais James ne s'en sortirait pas, ce serait la dernière chose que je ferais pour Lauren, pour nous.

Je me relevais et pris mon caméscope. Une heure après, j'allais voir Bella. C'était une fille bien, malheureusement pour elle, elle avait rencontré la mauvaise personne mais çà aussi j'allais y remédier, j'entrais dans la pièce :

« Bella ? »

« Quoi ? ».

Elle savait que James allait tuer Lauren, elle savait que Lauren et moi étions ensemble et elle savait que je ne pouvais rien faire.

« Je vais libérer Méline et avec de la chance d'ici demain tu seras saine et sauve et tu pourras retrouver une vie normale. Ne me pose pas de questions, moins tu en sauras et mieux ce sera. Je m'excuse pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu ne le méritais pas et Méline non plus. Je dois y aller, Méline sera avec son père ne t'inquiète pas »

« Tu vas te rendre ? »

« Non, je vais faire ce que j'ai promis à Lauren. Je la rejoins Bella mais James plongera et crois moi plus personne ne l'aidera que ce soit pour s'échapper ou pour se défendre. Il ira sur la chaise électrique, il paiera »

« Jake, tu ne peux pas faire çà »

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, maintenant je dois y aller avant qu'il ne revienne. Adieu Bella et soit enfin heureuse ».

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et partais. Je mis Méline dans ma voiture sans la réveiller et je partis.


	27. Chapter 27 Descente aux enfers !

**Coucou et voilà la suite !!!!! merci pour vos reviews !**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaiera.**

**Je vais aussi poster un autre chapitre de mon autre fic.**

**Merci et gros bisous à tout le monde**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**Descentes aux enfers !!!**

**POV Edward **

Deux jours que Bella avait disparu; deux jours que j'errais comme une âme en peine dans mon appart, me montrant chez ma sœur que pour le dîner.

Je passais mes journées et mes nuits dans le dossier Trenton pour essayer de trouver un endroit dans lequel il pouvait retenir Bella et Méline, mais rien. Je repassais et repassais l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire de Tyler mais rien du tout, il ne disait rien.

Plus çà aller et plus j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me décidais à aller voir Laurent au commissariat quand on frappa à ma porte, c'était Emmett et Jasper avec mon père :

« Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? »

« Savoir où tu en es ? Ou si tu as des nouvelles de ton collègue » me demanda mon père.

Je les laissais entrer et leur servais du café. Emmett avait les traits très fatigués. Jasper lui pressait son épaule pour le réconforter, mon père m'apporta une aspirine :

« À mon avis, cette bouteille ne s'est pas vidée toute seule ».

Je pris le cachet et mon père mit la bouteille vide de whisky à la poubelle. Nous discutâmes un peu puis ils décidèrent de m'accompagner au poste de police.

Dés que j'eu franchi les portes du commissariat, l'effervescence qui y régnait me disait que quelque-chose s'était passé. Je fonçai directement vers mon bureau et je vis Laurent arriver en courant :

« Ed ! Euh bonjour tout le monde, je croyais que tu étais seul »

« C'est quoi tout ce remue-ménage ? » lui demandais-je.

« On vient de repêcher le corps d'une femme ».

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je vis Emmett s'effondrer sur une chaise, je regardais Laurent :

« Ce n'est pas Bella ».

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement, Emmett craqua. Il pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

J'encourageais Laurent à continuer :

« Ed, c'est Lauren. Elle a été transportée à l'hôpital, une balle dans la poitrine. Les secours ont réussi à la ranimer mais le pronostic vital n'est pas bon du tout, ce n'est qu'une question de jour voir d'heures ».

Trenton avait tué Lauren, mais pourquoi ?

Il faisait du vide, il allait encore s'échapper ; il préparait sa fuite. J'étais dans mes réflexions quand on frappa à mon bureau. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui c'était que Jasper sauta sur le mec et le plaqua au sol :

« Espèce d'ordure, Newton, je te jure que toi et ton père allait me le payer si je ne retrouve pas ma sœur et ma nièce vivantes ».

Emmett m'aida à les séparer et Laurent releva Newton. Me Mike Newton ; il était méconnaissable. Yeux rouges, traits plus que tirés, il puait l'alcool.

Laurent lui donna un verre d'eau :

« Me Newton, que nous vaut votre visite ? ».

Newton nous regarda tous :

« Vous voulez Trenton, alors je témoignerai contre lui et contre mon père et j'accepte d'ores et déjà mon sort ».

Jasper et moi fumes surpris, Lauren et maintenant l'avocat de Trenton qui se rendait à la police ; on était en enfer et j'en pouvais plus ; je voulais revoir ma fille et ma femme, car oui Bella serait ma femme. Je me raccrochais à çà pour essayer d'avancer.

Newton fut arrêté, Jasper l'appela et il se retourna :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ma sœur, il a touché à celle qu'il ne fallait pas. Il paiera »

« Ta sœur ? »

« La fille repêchée dans le fleuve et qui ne s'en sortira pas, Lauren est ma sœur ».

Décidément la famille Newton avait de drôle de fréquentation. Laurent procéda à l'interrogatoire de Newton et fit son rapport au procureur qui fit suspendre le juge Newton, père de Mike.

Ce deuxième interrogatoire ne nous appris rien de plus. Newton nous parla de la planque de Trenton mais ne pensais plus qu'il s'y trouvait et ne connaissait pas ses autres planques. Comme moi il pensait que Trenton faisait du ménage pour préparer sa fuite dans un paradis fiscal. Il ne savait pas si Bella et Méline allaient bien. Nous revenions à la case départ mais Laurent avait quand même l'intention de monter une opération pour aller à la planque indiquée par Newton. Je retournais à mon bureau et j'y retrouvais mon père, Jasper et Emmett. Je leur racontais les derniers éléments puis nous replongeâmes dans le silence.

En début d'après-midi, mon père décida qu'il était temps de manger. Il prit son ton autoritaire et personne ne broncha. Nous étions à l'accueil quand on entendit les pleurs d'un enfant, le silence se fit à l'accueil ; je m'avançais vers l'entrée et mon cœur se serra en voyant l'enfant.

C'était une fille les joues rouges les yeux en larmes et apeurée avec un sac à dos et une lettre à la main ; c'était ma fille : Méline.

Une policière s'avança vers elle et ses pleures redoublèrent d'intensité ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur, je m'élançais vers ma fille. Elle me reconnut et sauta à mon cou. Je la prenais dans mes bras et restais par terre avec elle, j'essayais de la calmer. Mon père me tapa sur l'épaule :

« Edward, il faut la faire examiner. Elle est en état de choc ».

Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais encore et encore. Emmett s'agenouilla, il parla doucement à Méline puis il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle fit tomber son sac et l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait, Jasper et Laurent les récupérèrent. Je ne voulais pas lâcher la main de ma fille et elle non plus.

**POV Jasper **

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés à regarder Méline, Emmett et Edward. Je regardais les lettres, une était pour Newton et l'autre pour Bella et Edward ; je ne savais pas qui c'était et l'écriture de me disait rien. Laurent fouillait le sac à dos de Méline et tomba sur une cassette vidéo, on se regarda un moment puis je m'approchais d'Edward :

« Ed, laisse Emmett et ton père l'amener à l'hôpital ».

Il était complètement choqué, fatigué, ému ; tellement d'émotions traversaient son visage. Il se releva en gardant toujours la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Méline s'était endormie sur l'épaule d'Emmett, elle était fatiguée et elle avait eu assez d'émotions.

« Edward, on part à l'hôpital dés que l'on aura vu certaine chose. Promis on se magne mais il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital ».

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et acquiesça.

« J'appelle les filles et ta mère en route » lui dit Carlisle.

Il hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille.

On laissa le temps à Edward de se remettre, Laurent était allé voir leur chef et le procureur venait d'arriver. Quand il me vit, son visage se décomposa, il s'avança vers moi :

« Je suis désolé que tout çà soit arrivé, croyez moi Newton père et fils ne s'en sortiront pas comme çà et pour Trenton d'après ce que nous avons, il finira dans le couloir de la mort »

« Monsieur le procureur, vous n'y êtes pour rien mais merci pour votre soutien. Pour l'instant, je veux que l'on retrouve ma sœur et en vie, je veux croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir ».

A cet instant, Edward arriva et on commença par regarder la cassette vidéo, trouvée dans le sac à dos de Méline.

Ce que j'y vis me fit énormément de peine, bien sur l'homme sur cette vidéo avait participé à l'enlèvement de ma nièce et de ma sœur et je savais que ce n'était pas un enfant de cœur mais là, je voyais un homme meurtri, blessé parce que James lui avait enlevé sa raison de vivre ou plutôt de survivre. Laurent demanda que des policiers aillent au domicile de Jacob Black. Edward ouvrit la lettre qui était à son attention et celle de Bella. C'était Lauren qui avait écrit tout ce qu'elle savait sur Trenton et ses agissements, à la fin elle s'excusait ; Edward pleurait. Le procureur fit mettre les scellées sur la cassette et la lettre de Lauren, il demanda à récupérer celle de Newton. Le portable de Laurent sonna, je le vis fermer les yeux et souffler. Il raccrocha :

« Il s'est mis une balle en pleine tête, c'est fini ».

Je n'en pouvais plus, tous ces morts !! Seulement pour avoir rencontré le mauvais type. Je sortais du bureau et allais au toilette, je vomissais tout ce que je pouvais. Je me rinçais le visage quand j'entendis la porte des toilettes et vis Edward avec une serviette qu'il me tendit :

« On va à l'hôpital, je dois voir Lauren et ma fille. Je participe à l'assaut qu'ils vont donner aux entrepôts de Trenton »

« C'est prévu pour quand ? »

« Ce soir, c'est le proc qui vient de décider. Il ne veut plus attendre »

« Ok, allons-y ».

Nous partîmes en direction de l'hôpital. Dans la salle d'attente, tout le monde nous attendait. Esmée prit Edward dans ses bras et mon Alice vint m'embrasser, Emmett pleurait sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« Où est ton père, mon amour »

« Papa est allé avec Méline. Alors des nouvelles de Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Je regardais Edward et c'est lui qui parla :

« Nous avons une idée de la personne qui a conduit Méline au poste de police et cette personne a pu nous fournir des indices précieux. Nous savons aussi que Trenton a tué ou du moins pour l'instant à essayer de tuer une autre de ses femmes. En ce moment elle est entre la vie et la mort, grâce aussi à elle et son frère nous avons pu localiser où se trouve peut être Trenton ».

Il regarda Emmett :

« Em, nous avons encore un espoir qu'elle soit en vie. Ce soir, nous allons faire intrusion dans sa planque ».

Emmett acquiesça mais il était tellement mal que ce mince espoir se perdit dans ses yeux. Esmée prise de panique :

« Edward, tu ne … vas … pas y aller. Tu ne peux pas, Méline a besoin de toi »

« Maman, c'est mon boulot et je veux être là si Bella est bien là-bas ».

Le silence retomba. L'attente était longue, Edward s'était assoupi ; il avait besoin d'un peu de repos, ce soir il allait une énième fois risquait sa vie, certes c'était son métier mais le risque était si grand. Alice le savait et elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer avec Esmée. Un médecin s'avança vers nous :

« Excusez moi, je cherche l'inspecteur Cullen. On m'a dit qu'il était ici »

« Il s'est assoupi, c'est pour sa fille Méline Swan ? »

« Non, je me suis occupée de Mlle Lauren Newton »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle vient de se réveiller mais il n'y a peu d'espoir qu'elle s'en sorte, la balle a fait d'énormes dégâts et elle est restée longtemps dans l'eau. Depuis son réveil, elle réclame l'inspecteur Cullen. J'ai fait appeler le commissariat et on m'a dit qu'il était ici »

« Dans quelle chambre est-elle ? »

« En réanimation, dés qu'il est réveillé il n'aura qu'à me demander : docteur Hedgecombe et je l'amènerais auprès de Mlle Newton »

« Merci docteur ».

Alice s'avança vers moi :

« Lauren, c'est la fille avec laquelle Edward sortait à un moment. Non ? »

J'hochais la tête, elle fronçait les sourcils :

« C'est elle que Trenton a voulu tuer ? C'est elle qui a laissé des indices pour que l'on puisse retrouver Bella ? »

« Alice, s'il te plaît. Calme-toi. Oui c'est elle. Elle s'est occupé de Méline pendant sa captivité et oui elle connait Bella ».

Alice se retourna et réveilla son frère :

« Edward, tu dois te réveiller »

« mmhh Alice ! Pas la peine de me secouer comme çà »

« Lauren Newton s'est réveillée et elle demande après toi, alors bouge tes fesses. C'est important, elle a peut être d'autres éléments pour retrouver Bella ».

Alice était une vrai tornade, elle trouvait de l'espoir là où personne n'en trouvait plus, elle était mon rayon de soleil.

Edward se redressa d'un coup et je lui donnais le nom du docteur qui s'occupait de Lauren. Il partit la voir, une heure plus tard il était de retour. Apparemment, Lauren s'était encore excusée, avait donné deux trois renseignements supplémentaires puis Edward avait du lui dire la vérité sur Jacob et son frère ; elle n'avait pas pleuré et avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.


	28. Chapter 28 tout ira bien

**Coucou, je sais j'ai été longue mais j'avais du travail et d'autres soucis en tête.**

**Voilà la suite. Je tiens à m'excuser sur le dernier chapitre posté si la véracité sur ce que Lauren a vécu comme blessure était un peu tiré par les cheveux.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**

**biz**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**Tout ira bien ... une autre issue n'est pas envisageable !**

**POV Emmett **

J'en pouvais plus, émotionnellement j'étais fatigué. Rosalie essayait tant bien que mal de me rassurer mais rien n'y faisait pourtant j'avais toujours été fort que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Il m'en avait fallu du courage pour ouvrir mon pub, continuer les recherches pour retrouver ma sœur et sans l'énorme soutien de Rosalie pour rester debout et vivre ; je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Jasper et moi n'avions jamais perdu espoir même si au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient cet espoir s'amenuisait.

Sept mois plutôt, le poids qui comprimait ma poitrine parce que Bella me manquait s'était soudainement envolé ; elle était réapparut dans ma vie ce qui était (_après mon mariage avec la femme de ma vie !_) l'un des plus merveilleux jours de ma vie et en plus une petite poupée l'accompagnait : ma princesse. Bien sûr je savais qu'une épée de Damoclès était au-dessus des têtes de Bella et Méline mais j'avais confiance en Edward et Jasper.

Ce poids de douleur était revenu et cela faisait pratiquement deux ou trois jours que je ne vivais plus. Rosalie était inquiète et je m'en voulais parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de çà ; elle attendait notre enfant et je me devais d'être là mais voilà ce n'était pas le cas.

Cet hôpital, je l'avais en horreur. Bella, Alice et maintenant Méline, non cet hôpital, je le détestais. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous attendions le retour de Carlisle. Ma nièce était réapparut morte de peur dans ce putain de commissariat de merde, le principal est qu'elle était vivante mais comment allait elle pouvoir vivre une vie normal après çà, Bella n'était toujours pas là et voilà qu'Edward allait risquer sa vie dans un assaut dont l'issue était plus qu'incertaine que ce soit pour lui ou Bella. Si jamais ils devaient mourir tous les deux, comment annoncer une nouvelle pareille à Méline. J'étais en colère, ce Trenton nous avait pourri notre vie au cours de ces sept derniers mois et je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose : qu'il crève !

**POV Rosalie **

Il allait me le payer ce grand idiot qui était mon mari. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être inquiet pour sa sœur et pour Méline car moi-même j'étais inquiète mais ces derniers jours c'était lui qui me faisait peur. Quand je croisais son regard je voyais qu'il perdait espoir et çà me rendait malade, lui qui ; depuis qu'il avait décidé de partir de chez son idiot de père, avait été tellement courageux. Ouvrir son pub et continuer à chercher Bella et aujourd'hui il abandonnait ; moi je refusais, j'avais confiance en Edward et en mon cousin mais surtout il était hors de question que je me dise que Bella et Méline étaient mortes car cela m'achèverait.

Nous étions encore dans ce maudit hôpital, j'avais envie de claquer Emmett pour le faire réagir mais pour une fois je me disais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il ne payait rien pour attendre, me faire faire peur pour lui comme çà. Méline était vivante alors Bella aussi, c'était comme çà et ce serait comme çà, ma belle-sœur n'avait pas intérêt de me lâcher sinon je lui en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours.

Enfin ! Carlisle revenait.

**POV Edward **

Les derniers mots avec Lauren m'avait fait mal, je me rendais compte que je l'avais mal jugé. Cela ne m'étonnait pas que Bella et elle est pu être amies mais maintenant Lauren était partie, elle n'avait pas pleuré à l'annonce de la mort de Jacob, elle m'avait souri et m'avait dit qu'elle pouvait alors partir en paix et le rejoindre. J'avais essayé de lui faire entendre raison, qu'elle devait se battre mais non, une heure plus tard son cœur lâchait.

J'étais de nouveau dans la salle d'attente des urgences et l'attente devenait de plus en plus pesante. Je voulais savoir comment aller ma fille et surtout je voulais la voir avant de partir au boulot et peut-être ramené sa mère, la femme de ma vie. Penser à Bella me déchirait le cœur, savoir que James pouvait lui faire du mal pour se venger était horrible mais je ne pouvais pas me dire que Bella allait mourir, c'était inenvisageable.

Mon père arriva, je me levais et allais rapidement vers lui, les yeux larmoyants. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules :

« Edward, calme-toi. Méline va bien du moins physiquement, elle va bien et n'a subit aucune violence »

« Papa, que veux tu dire du moins physiquement ? ».

La crise de nerfs n'était pas très loin et il s'en rendit compte, il demanda à tout le monde de s'assoir :

« Pour l'instant, les médecins lui ont donnés un léger sédatif pour la faire dormir. Une psychologue l'a vue un petit moment. Méline est très choquée et angoissée, elle n'a pas vu Bella depuis plusieurs jours et apparemment ce choc lui a fait perdre l'usage de la parole ».

Mes poings étaient serrés et mes larmes coulaient, ma mère prit mes poings dans ses mains et je me calmais un peu. Emmett était devenu comme fou, il n'avait au cours des derniers mois évacué aucun stress suite à ses retrouvailles avec Bella et Méline puis tout le reste ; il avait tout gardé pour lui pour ne pas inquiéter Rosalie ou Bella mais là c'était la goutte d'eau.

Il s'était levé et s'acharnait sur le mur. Ses poings étaient en sang mais il continuait, je vis la peur dans le regard de Rosalie puis Jasper essaya de le stopper mais non rien n'y faisait. Personne n'osait s'approcher, tout d'un coup la colère se dessina sur le visage de Rosalie, elle se redressa, sécha ses larmes et s'avança vers son mari, elle profita d'une légère pause d'Emmett et se mit devant le mur.

Emmett voulut reprendre son tabassage de mur mais il stoppa et il reçut la plus magistrale des claques. Il s'écroula par terre en pleurant et Rosalie partit de l'hôpital. Jasper amena Emmett auprès d'une infirmière pour soigner ses poings et Alice courut derrière Rosalie.

Ce spectacle me donna envie de pleurer encore une fois, j'étais épuisé. Je regardais mon père :

« Papa, est ce que le fait que Méline ne parle plus … est ce que … cela va durer ? »

« Je ne sais pas Edward. Demain la psychologue lui parlera un peu plus longtemps et elle pourra approfondir son diagnostic. Le médecin nous donne le droit d'aller la voir mais dix minutes »

« Papa, tout à l'heure je participe l'assaut dans la planque de Trenton ».

Ma mère recommença à pleurer et mon père l'a prit dans ses bras, il savait ce que j'allais demander et je vis ses yeux devenir humides :

« Papa, je voudrais que toi et maman soyez présent demain quand la psychologue ira voir Méline. Je sais que c'est à moi d'être présent mais c'est juste au cas où … c'est … juste … ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon père me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes un petit moment comme çà puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de ma fille.

Quand je la vis, une sorte d'apaisement m'envahit. Je m'approchais de son lit et je la regardais dormir, elle était si paisible. Une partie de mon cœur allait beaucoup mieux, ma fille était saine et sauve et maintenant elle était entourée de sa famille. J'embrassais son front, ses joues, ses mains ; je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était bien présente et que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Une infirmière vint nous dire qu'il était temps de partir et c'est à reculons que je partais de cette chambre et de ma princesse.

Nous étions revenus dans la salle d'attente, Jasper et Emmett étaient assis ; je m'approchais d'Emmett, il leva ses yeux vers moi :

« Em, je te promets de te la ramener. J'ai confiance ».

Je n'avais pas le choix et cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Je te fais confiance mec mais tu as intérêt à ramener ton cul en vie toi aussi, c'est bien compris. Pas la peine de jouer au héros » me répondit Emmett.

Emmett, le vrai venait de refaire surface ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

J'embrassais mes parents, j'aurais voulu voir Alice mais elle n'était toujours pas revenu avec Rose alors je me dirigeais vers la voiture que j'avais emprunté au poste et filais rejoindre Laurent pour monter l'opération.

**POV Bella **

Depuis que Jacob était partie, je n'arrêtais pas de vomir. J'avais mal au ventre, c'était atroce et maintenant j'avais de la fièvre.

J'entendis une voiture. Je me levais, difficilement, et mes yeux stoppèrent sur la couverture sur laquelle j'étais couchée. Une énorme tâche de sang, je regardais mon jean, plein de sang. Je commençais à paniquer et les douleurs de mon ventre reprirent de plus belle, je m'écroulais par terre quand la porte s'ouvrit :

« Merde Bella, bordel ! on ne peut pas te laisser cinq minutes toute seule » me dit James, vraiment pas paniqué par la vue du sang qui s'écoulait de moi.

« James, … j'ai mal … un médecin … s'il te plaît »

« Oh arrête de pleurnicher et relève ton cul et va prendre une douche et magne toi on n'a pas que çà à faire ».

Je me relevais avec beaucoup de mal et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je faillis m'évanouir quand je vis tout le sang que je perdais. Je ne savais ce qu'il se passait, je fis couler l'eau chaude sur moi ce qui me détendit et fit un peu baisser ma fièvre. Apparemment le sang ne coulait plus d'entre mes jambes, je me séchais et m'habillais des vêtements que Lauren m'avait apportés un peu plutôt dans la journée.

J'eus de nouveau des vertiges, je me laissais tomber par terre et respirais doucement le temps que çà passe.

J'allais crever, James allait me laisser me vider de mon sang. Les seules choses qui me rassurèrent étaient que ma fille devait être en sécurité maintenant et que j'avais pu retrouver Edward. Je pouvais mourir tranquille et en paix maintenant ; je me laissais doucement partir de toute façon je n'avais plus la force.


	29. Chapter 29 Un coup pour rien !

_**Coucou ! je reviens tout doucement …**_

_**Je m'excuse de mon absence mais comme pas mal de monde, le taf qui prend du temps et qui épuise puis je rentre à peine de vacances !**_

_**Certaines on put penser que j'avais stoppé mais je vous rassure je n'arrête pas. Je risque de ne pas poster aux mêmes intervalles qu'avant et je m'en excuse aussi.**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner je poste deux chapitres !**_

_**Je tiens de tout cœur à vous remercier pour votre soutien, pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant.**_

_**Merci merci merci merci merci**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture**_

_**Un gros kiss**_

**Chapitre 29**

**Un coup pour rien !**

**POV James **

Je commençais vraiment à baliser, en revenant aux entrepôts, j'avais écouté la radio, le corps de Lauren avait été retrouvé et elle n'était pas morte. J'essayais de joindre Jake mais je tombais sur son répondeur.

Tout çà sentait mauvais, vraiment très mauvais.

Je montais rejoindre Bella pour qu'on se tire d'ici et vite fait. Elle était par terre, pleine de sang. Je n'avais pas que çà à faire, je l'obligeais à prendre une douche, se changer et maintenant elle s'était évanouie.

Je lui mettais des claques pour la réveiller mais elle ne bougeait pas, je prenais son pouls, le sentais. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'amena sur le canapé, lui mettais un gant froid sur le front et allumais la télé.

Quand je vis les infos, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Jake s'était tiré une balle dans la tête et c'est lui qui avait libéré Méline. J'écoutais le procureur, ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une bombe ; Mike avait été arrêté et son père aussi, des lettres et une vidéo avaient été retrouvé et il était sur que ce soir il m'aurait attrapé.

De colère, je balançais la télé par terre ; mon regard s'arrêta sur cette pétasse allongée sur le canapé, cette pauvre fille que j'avais eu la gentillesse de prendre avec moi, chez moi. Elle m'avait trahie et à cause d'elle j'avais pratiquement tout perdu. Je sortais de la pièce et allais dans ma voiture, vérifiais certaines choses concernant mes finances sur mon portable.

Je réfléchissais aux solutions qu'il me restait et Bella n'en faisait plus partie, d'une elle était blessée et serait un boulet pour moi et de deux je voulais qu'elle meure. J'appelais le gérant d'un petit aérodrome privé, il prenait soin de mon joli bébé et je remerciais intérieurement des cours de pilotage que mon père m'avait forcé à prendre. Je fixais mon heure d'arrivée avec le gérant qui s'occupait de préparer mon avion.

Il avait semblé nerveux au téléphone mais je m'en formalisais pas, il serait très bien payé. Maintenant, je devais m'occuper de Bella ; je remontais et vis qu'elle n'était plus sur le canapé, un bruit dans la salle de bain me fit comprendre qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Je m'asseyais et l'attendais. Une heure plus tard, elle se décida enfin à sortir, elle était encore plus pale que tout à l'heure, elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleures. Je ne m'attardais pas sur son apparence :

« Bella chérie, tu m'as fais attendre et tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre ».

Elle me regarda apeurer et commença à serrer ses coudes sur sa poitrine.

« Non, Bella, allons ma belle calme toi. Je n'ai pas très envie ce soir, allons nous assoir pour manger et écouter un peu de musique. Tes saignements se sont arrêtés ? »

« Oui mais je me sens vraiment pas bien, James. Tu m'as tabassé durement, tu m'as pété le poigné une deuxième fois … je … crois que »

« Bella ne parlons plus du passé. Je m'excuse mais tu as été très très vilaine ».

Elle me suivit et nous nous asseyons. Je la laissais manger et boire à sa guise puis tout doucement, les sédatifs firent leur effet. Je savais qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et je savais qu'elle était vraiment mal, j'étais plutôt clément avec elle, je laissais faire l'œuvre de la nature sans qu'elle souffre.

L'entrepôt serait bientôt assailli par les flics et le temps qu'il fouille toute la surface, Bella aurait le temps de crever et moi je serais loin, très loin.

J'attachais les mains et les pieds de Bella et lui mettais du gros scotch sur la bouche, on se sait jamais mais là où j'allais la laisser personne ne pourrait l'entendre. J'avais repéré un cabanon au fin fond des entrepôts, ce serait un tombeau parfait pour cette misérable fille.

Il était temps, la cavalerie n'allait pas tarder. Adieu New York, adieu Bella.

**POV Bella **

Je sentais qu'on essayait de me réveiller mais je me sentais lourde, mes paupières étaient lourdes. J'entendais un bruit de casse, ce bruit m'aida à émerger … un peu.

Une image s'imposa dans mon cerveau : Méline.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, James n'était plus là mais j'entendais du bruit à l'extérieur, il n'était pas très loin. J'avais chaud et me sentais vraiment mal, mon ventre me faisait souffrir. Je m'aperçus que je saignais encore, je me levais et allais encore à la salle de bain. J'étais sur le siège des toilettes, je m'essuyais et vis une chose informe et pleine de sang au fond de la cuvette. Mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un médecin pour savoir que ces saignements voulaient dire, je venais de faire une fausse couche.

J'avais été enceinte, je n'avais rien vu ; j'avais été enceinte d'Edward et je n'avais rien vu !

Je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais, j'avais été enceinte et je n'avais rien vu. Je me répétais ces mots en boucle dans ma tête.

La porte d'entrée claqua, James était dans la pièce à côté. C'était lui qui m'avait fait çà, lui qui avait causé la perte de ce petit être, lui.

Lui, cet homme était le mal incarné.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme çà. Je me relevais, tirais la chasse d'eau et me relavais. Je me sentais sale, j'étais une mauvaise mère, j'étais une raclure de la société comme me l'avait gentiment dit mon père.

Je m'essuyais, m'habillais. Mon visage dans le miroir était fantomatique. J'étais dans un état second. Je sortais et James vint me voir, un sourire misérable sur ces lèvres, il m'appela « Bella chérie » et m'invita à manger avec lui. Quelque chose clochait. James était bizarre.

Je mangeais et buvais, j'avais toujours mal au ventre puis tout doucement mes yeux se fermaient, je ne voulais pas dormir, non, non, non ! Puis le noir.

**POV Edward **

Nous roulions vers les entrepôts où Trenton s'était caché.

J'étais épuisé, j'avais peur ; peur pour Bella et peur de ne pas revoir ma fille, de ne pas lui ramener sa mère. Laurent n'avait pas voulu me laisser à la tête d'un groupe d'homme, il avait préféré prendre Vincent.

Nous étions arrivés à destination. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Laurent nous rappela nos positions et je suivis Vincent. Les tireurs d'élites se positionnaient, ils avaient des jumelles qui pouvaient voir s'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur par la chaleur des corps, nous attendions leur signal. Laurent avait eu du mal à convaincre le chef d'utiliser les unités d'élite mais le procureur avait donné raison à Laurent prétextant qu'il y avait eu assez de mort.

J'essayais de rester concentré, Vincent restait concentrer sur son oreillette et attendait le signal. Au bout de dix minutes, le signal fut donné. Toutes les équipes se précipitèrent dans ce taudis mais personne, ma voiture fut retrouvée mais bien sûr je ne pourrais la reprendre qu'une fois que la scientifique aura fait les prélèvements nécessaires. Vincent me fit signe vers une espèce d'appartement, en plein milieu de l'entrepôt. Cinq minutes après nous étions à l'intérieur, on voyait une télé bousillée par terre, quelque chose c'était passé ici. Il y avait des restes de nourriture, je reconnus les chaussures de Bella, mon cœur se serra. Je vis Vincent sortir de la salle de bain et prendre son émetteur :

« Laurent, rapplique tes fesses et dit à la scientifique de venir. Il y a du sang dans la salle de bain et il y a quelque chose dans … enfin bref rapplique ».

Il me regarda et me fit non de la tête :

« Edward, tu attend là. Bella n'est plus ici, il a du se douter qu'il était foutu »

« Vince, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans la salle de bain ? »

« Je ne suis pas scientifique alors tu attends là ».

Son ton était dur et sans appel, il me connaissait nous étions pareil ; j'hochais la tête. J'essayais de voir la scène qui avait pu se passer ici. Je sentais l'odeur de Bella partout, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était là, du moins pas très loin.

Laurent arriva avec les mecs de la scientifique et se dirigèrent directement vers la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, Laurent sortit avec une jeune femme et vinrent vers moi :

« Ed, voici Sita Duquesne, chef de la scientifique ».

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Inspecteur Cullen, je sais que l'otage que vous cherchez est votre petite amie. Nous avons fait un prélèvement dans la cuvette des toilettes, et j'ai besoin de savoir si votre amie était en enceinte ? »

Bella, enceinte ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont trouvé ? Laurent voyait que je commençais à m'énerver :

« Ed, est ce que Bella était enceinte ? »

« Je … je … ne … sais pas. Il est vrai que depuis que nous somme de nouveau ensemble, on ne s'est pas protégé mais je sais qu'elle prenait la pilule et elle n'avait aucun symptôme, j'en suis sur ».

Mes mains tremblaient, et je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il avait pu trouver, c'est la chef de la scientifique qui me parla :

« Inspecteur, la pilule n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent. Je vais devoir prendre un échantillon de votre sang. Si votre amie était enceinte, elle a fait une fausse couche. Je suis directe et j'en suis désolée mais il faut que vous la retrouviez vite, vu tout le sang que nous avons retrouvé, elle doit être dans un sale état ».

C'est comme si une batte de base-ball m'avait frappé derrière le crane, je m'écroulais par terre, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Bella avait été enceinte, elle ne savait pas, j'en étais sûr. Je regardais Sita me faire une prise de sang :

« comment a-t-elle fait pour faire une fausse couche ? Enfin, je veux dire … »

« Inspecteur, nous avons retrouvé des compresses avec du sang dans la poubelle. Nous pensons qu'elle a pu être tabassée. Si vous me dites qu'elle ne savait pas pour ce bébé et que les coups ont été donnés dans son ventre, alors cela a pu déclencher cette fausse couche sans compter la peur qu'elle a du avoir ».

J'hochais la tête, je regardais ma montre ; il était plus de minuit. J'essayais de remettre mes idées en place, je fermais les yeux et voyais ma Bella. Son odeur était enivrante, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle était là. Laurent m'appela :

« Ed, des hommes vont te ramener chez toi »

« Bella ? »

« On a tout fouillé et rien. Trenton s'est enfuie et il a prit Bella avec lui »

« Si Bella est mal en point, Trenton ne s'encombrera pas avec elle »

« Je sais, on a fait mettre des barrages routiers partout. Ed rentre chez toi, prend une douche et repose toi »

« Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Emmett et Jasper et puis ma fille ? »

« Ed, repose toi et vois çà demain matin. Je te tiens au courant s'il y a quoique ce soit ».

Laurent m'accompagna jusqu'à une voiture et donna mon adresse à un des hommes en uniforme en lui laissant pour consigne de s'assurer que je rentre bien chez moi. De toute façon, vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel j'étais, je grimpais à mon appart, pris une douche et me coucha.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, quelque chose me disait que Bella n'était plus avec Trenton mais je ne savais pas quoi.


	30. Chapter 30 Pourquoi nous !

**Et en voilà un autre ! merci encore à vous !**

**Chapitre 30**

**Pourquoi nous ?**

**POV Alice **

J'avais ramené Rosalie chez moi et Jazz, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule ; je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état d'énervement. J'avais essayé de la calmer en lui disant que c'était mauvais pour le bébé mais rien n'y faisait. Au fond de moi je crois que Rosalie était en train de craquer à cause de toute cette histoire.

Arrivées à l'appartement, je disais à Rosalie de se détendre sur le canapé et allait lui chercher un verre d'eau et des mouchoirs en papier car depuis une dizaine de minutes elle était devenue une vraie fontaine (_les hormones !_). J'entendis Rosalie crier, je me précipitais dans le salon et vis Rose les mains sur son ventre et son visage tordu par la douleur et la peur :

« Rose, assis toi. Tu as mal où ? »

« Je crois qu'il faut que je me calme, mon fils n'apprécie pas trop mon état d'énervement et il vient de me le faire payer en me donnant de sacrés coups de pieds »

« Tu es sure Rose ? Sinon j'appelle mon père et je te ramène à l'hôpital »

« Non Al, çà va aller. Je vais essayer de me calmer et de me détendre, ne t'inquiète pas, çà va aller ».

Elle se remit à pleurer, je lui laissais les mouchoirs et son verre d'eau et me dirigeait vers la cuisine. J'avais besoin de m'occuper en entendant le retour de mon homme et de mes parents, je regardais ce qu'il me restait dans le réfrigérateur pour nous préparer un petit encas.

J'étais en train de préparer à manger quand j'entendis le portable de Rosalie et cette dernière répondre, puis tout à coup elle rentra dans la cuisine en hurlant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, on aurait dit une vraie furie. Je la regardais complètement ahurie, je connaissais les colères de Rose mais là c'était l'apothéose. Elle raccrocha, je réussis à déglutir et à parler :

« Avec qui tu parlais ou plutôt qui tu engueulais de la sorte ? ».

Son visage se radoucit, un peu :

« Ma mère ! ».

La mère de Rosalie, il est vrai que c'était la seule personne à la mettre dans une telle rage :

« Que voulait-elle ? »

« maadammee a vu les infos, bien sur la recherche de ce James font la une ainsi que l'enlèvement de Bella. Elle a reconnu Bella et elle ne veut pas que notre famille est un quelconque rapport avec cette histoire, comprends-tu ? Cela fait désordre, alors elle me demande de mettre Bella à la porte de l'appartement que ma famille lui a prêté ».

J'étais sidérée, je n'avais jamais vu les parents de Rosalie qui se trouvait être aussi l'oncle et la tante de Jasper (_Flora la mère de Jazz était la sœur « vilain petit canard » du père de Rose_). Jasper ne les aimait pas et n'avait jamais cru bon de me les présenter par contre il adorait sa cousine, sa seule et unique famille à ses yeux (_avec moi bien entendu !_). A ce moment là, j'appréciais de ne pas les connaître :

« Rosalie, mais où veux tu que Bella et Méline aillent ».

Jazz et moi devions déménager très bientôt avant que ma grossesse ne m'empêche de bouger, Rosalie et Emmett était en pleine construction de leur maison et vivait dans le petit appartement au-dessus de leur pub et je savais que Bella et Edward souhaitaient aller doucement pour ne pas brusquer Méline.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je perdais pieds. Le retour de Bella, Méline, mon accident, l'enlèvement de Méline, Méline à l'hôpital, mon frère risquant sa vie, Bella enlevée et maintenant çà ; je n'en pouvais plus, c'était la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

Je me laissais glisser par terre, des larmes coulant sur mes joues :

« Rose, quand serons nous tranquille ? Quand aurons-nous une vie de famille tranquille ? Je n'en peux plus, ne pouvons nous pas tous être heureux ! »

J'avais pratiquement crié ces mots, Rosalie s'agenouilla à mes côtés, je relevais la tête et voyait le visage de Rose remplit de larmes :

« Alice, tu as le droit de craquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout çà nous arrive mais je suis sure d'une chose : le retour de Bella et de cette petite princesse qu'est Méline est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée. Bella manquait terriblement à Emmett et à Jazz, toi et moi ne pouvions pas combler ce manque. C'est vrai que ce retour n'est pas celui dont j'aurais pu rêver mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Alors oui on souffre et tout le monde souffre dans notre famille car je te considère comme ma famille, toi, Edward et tes parents mais je te jures que nous serons heureux »

« Rose, si jamais Bella est m…, est … »

« NON ! Alice, elle est vivante c'est compris. On doit se reprendre, elle est vivante et Méline ira mieux, nous serons là. Bella sera là avec Edward ».

Je voyais dans les yeux de Rosalie qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même de ces propres paroles, je me jetais à son coup et nous restâmes toutes les deux sur le sol de ma cuisine à pleurer.

**POV Jasper **

Emmett s'était calmé et maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir fait peur à Rosalie. Nous attendions en silence le retour de Carlisle qui était parti voir la psychologue pour Méline. Esmée regardait son portable avec insistance ; elle s'inquiétait pour Edward.

Trop de choses arrivaient en même temps et tout le monde craquait. Mon portable sonna et je sortais pour décrocher :

« Allo »

_« Jazz ! c'est Edward ». _

Mon cœur eut un raté :

« Alors ? »

_« Nous n'avons pas trouvé Bella. Trenton s'est enfui » _

La voix d'Edward n'était qu'un murmure, quelque chose n'allait pas :

« Edward, raconte-moi tout »

Je l'entendis éclater en sanglot et des larmes commençaient à couler de mes yeux. J'essayais de me reprendre :

« Ed, tu es où ? »

_« Chez moi » _

« Nous arrivons ».

Il raccrocha et j'essayais de prendre une mine plus joviale car je devais affronter Carlisle et Esmée et je ne voulais pas les affoler. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, c'était Emmett :

« J'ai entendu, donne moi tes clés de voiture, récupère tes beaux-parents et on va chercher Edward »

« Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé »

Emmett gardait son calme :

« J'ai confiance, elle est vivante et elle sera avec nous pour la nouvelle Année »

J'hochais la tête et repris confiance, j'allais chercher mes beaux-parents ; Esmée était effondrée.

Décidément cette journée ne finirait jamais.

**POV Edward **

Depuis mon appel à Jasper, je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes larmes. J'aurais voulu lui dire de ne pas venir, je ne voulais pas que mes parents me voient dans cet état.

J'entendis la clé dans la serrure, je ne bougeais pas de mon canapé, je sentis la main légère et froide de ma mère sur ma joue. La voix de mon père me fit sortir de ma torpeur :

« Edward, bois ! C'est un calment ».

Je fis la grimace, je détestais prendre de tels médicaments cela me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, mon père insista :

« Ce n'est pas pour dormir, c'est juste pour t'aider à te détendre ».

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je commençais à me sentir un peu mieux et mon cerveau se remit à réfléchir ; Jasper et Emmett me regardaient tendus, ils attendaient un compte rendu :

« Nous avons investit les entrepôts de Trenton, Bella était bien là-bas mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Il a prit la fuite et pas de traces de Bella ».

Je revoyais le visage de Vincent puis celui de Laurent quand on m'apprit que Bella avait fait une fausse couche dans ce taudis, que son sang souillait cet endroit minable ; la nausée me prit une fois de plus. Emmett devint de plus en plus livide :

« Ed mon vieux, dis nous la vérité même si elle fait mal, je préfère savoir ».

Je regardais Emmett et hochais la tête :

« Du sang ! Dans la salle de bain, sur des couvertures ! On m'a interdit de rentrer dans la salle de bain, une experte de la scientifique m'a expliqué qu'apparemment Bella avait fait une fausse couche, surement causé par des coups ».

Je relevais la tête et vit l'horreur dans les yeux de mes parents, de Jasper et Emmett. Mon père se racla la gorge :

« Est ce que tu savais pour cette grossesse ? ».

Je secouais la tête négativement.

« L'entrepôt a été fouillé ? » me demanda Jasper, à la limite de la crise de nerf :

« Oui mais rien ».

Depuis que j'étais rentré, quelque chose me gênait mais j'avais tellement de peine que je n'arrivais plus à avoir les idées claires. Le portable d'Emmett sonna :

« Les filles nous attendent » dit il en regardant Jazz.

Il tourna son regard vers moi, sans répondre au message :

« Ed, tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ou je ne sais pas mais tu as la tête de quelqu'un de pas satisfait »

Je cogitais, les entrepôts couvraient une sacré surface et des endroits bien cachés il devait y en avoir des tas. Je connaissais les manières de Trenton, bien qu'il voulait faire souffrir Bella, il ne s'encombrerait pas avec elle la sachant mal en point, entrain de se vider de son sang.

Je me levais et pris mon portable :

« Laurent, il me faut une équipe de cynophiles »

_« Ed ! » _

« Ecoute moi Laurent, ramène toi chez moi avec les plans et je t'explique ; s'il te plaît mec »

_« Ok, j'arrive ». _

Jasper me regarda avec une certaine lueur d'espoir :

« Tu crois qu'elle est toujours là-bas ? »

« Vous allez me prendre pour un taret mais oui, j'en suis sure. Trenton ne l'a pas emmené alors qu'elle est blessée et puis mon instinct et mon amour pour elle me disent qu'elle est là-bas ».

Tout le monde me regardait. Nous attendions Laurent en silence. La sonnerie de l'entrée nous fit tous sursauter, mon père alla ouvrir et Laurent apparut dans mon salon :

« Ed, tu essaye de me convaincre et tu auras les chiens et tout ce que tu veux mais franchement je n'y crois pas »

Il me tendit les plans et j'hochais la tête. Je regardais les plans, ces entrepôts étaient immenses. Je rayais les endroits déjà fouillés et j'essayais de me mettre dans la tête de James. Au bout d'un quart d'heure je redonnais les plans à Laurent :

« Te convaincre je n'y arriverais pas car franchement je n'ai aucun argument, la seule chose dont je suis sure c'est qu'elle est là-bas ; mon instinct me le dit, mon amour pour elle me le dit ».

Laurent connaissait tout de moi, de Bella, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et soupira :

« Ed, tu sais que jamais je n'aurais une équipe cynophile mais … Vince … et moi ne te laisserons jamais tomber. Vince doit être en route avec son chien pour nous rejoindre là-bas ».

Je le pris dans mes bras et le remerciais, Jasper saisit mon bras :

« Emmett et moi venons, pas la peine de dire non. Cette recherche n'est pas officielle alors deux personnes en plus ne sont pas du luxe et puis … c'est notre sœur ».

Emmett s'était levé et son regard me disait de me taire, en effet je ne voulais pas les impliquer mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire non, puis mon père s'adressa à Laurent :

« Pouvons nous passer à l'hôpital, je souhaite prendre du matériel médical. Elle aura besoin de soins tout de suite ».

Ma mère embrassa mon père, je voulais lui dire de rester avec maman mais je ne pouvais pas ; j'avais besoin de lui.

Jasper raccompagna ma mère chez lui et annonça à Alice les dernières nouvelles, quand il revint chez moi il rassura Emmett sur l'état de Rosalie et nous apprit que Bella et Méline étaient à la porte. Emmett s'emporta contre sa belle-mère.

Mon père et Laurent revinrent puis nous partîmes tous ensemble rejoindre Vincent aux entrepôts de Trenton.

J'avais le cœur plus léger, je ne savais pas pourquoi ; peut-être la certitude de revoir Bella … en vie, que nous soyons enfin réunis avec notre fille. J'avais aussi pris une décision, une fois l'affaire Trenton bouclée, je quitterais la police ; pas tout de suite mais je prendrais un congé pour reprendre quelques cours et enfin faire ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire : être professeur de musique et surtout me remettre au piano.


	31. Chapter 31 Espoir ! quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 31**

**Espoir ! Quand tu nous tiens !**

**POV Alice **

Mon frère avait toujours eu de l'intuition et rarement il se trompait alors je ne m'étais pas posés plus de question quand Jasper avait raccompagné ma mère chez nous et nous avais expliqué les dernières nouvelles. Au fond de moi je crois même qu'une petite flamme d'espoir s'était rallumée et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Maman, Rosalie et moi avions mangé en silence et étions partis nous coucher. Rosalie dormait dans le canapé du salon étant donné que la chambre d'amis était occupée par mes parents.

Le sommeil ne venant toujours pas et prise d'une fringale (_surement due à ma grossesse_), je décidais de faire un tour à la cuisine. Je traversais le salon sur la pointe des pieds et qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de voir ma mère et Rosalie en pleine conversation :

« Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir dormir ».

Maman avait fait du café et l'odeur me souleva le cœur :

« Alice, ma chérie çà ne va pas ? »

Rosalie me sourit :

« Esmée, je crois qu'Alice ne supporte plus l'odeur du café ».

Ma mère prit la cafetière et l'a mit au salon, Rosalie ouvrit la fenêtre et l'air frais me fit un bien fou. Il manquait plus que çà, le café ! Ma seule drogue ! Me voilà contrainte à ne plus en boire, en sentir jusqu'à que mes bébés soient là. Me préparant un thé, je regardais ma mère et Rose :

« Alors de quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Rosalie m'expliquait que Bella et Méline se retrouvaient dehors »

« Oui en effet, mais je viens d'avoir une idée ».

Ma mère et Rosalie me regardèrent apeurer, il faut dire que pas grand-chose ne m'arrêter une fois que j'avais une idée en tête mais là j'étais sûre qu'elles seraient d'accord avec moi :

« Ne faite pas cette tête, je suis sûre que vous allez adorer »

Rosalie se mit à rire :

« Alice, dés que tu as des idées c'est une horreur alors désolée si nous sommes un peu inquiète et n'oublie pas que maintenant tu n'es plus toute seule alors les extravagances … »

« Rose je sais et je vais bien. Rien d'extravagant, promis ! Bella et Méline n'ont pas grand-chose comme affaires et je pense qu'il est temps qu'Edward et Bella forme une famille, je sais qu'ils voulaient faire les choses doucement par rapport à Méline mais je crois que le destin en a décidé autrement ».

J'avais toute leur attention, ma mère devina où je voulais en venir :

« Je dirais plutôt parce que tu l'as décidé, Alice ! si je suis le chemin tortueux de tes raisonnements, tu voudrais que nous déménagions les affaires de Bella chez Edward »

J'hochais la tête, Rosalie sourit à son tour :

« Et vu le sourire que tu as, tu ne veux pas attendre demain d'avoir le feu vert d'Edward et de Bella ? »

« Tout à fait, on n'arrive pas à dormir et franchement tant que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles je n'y arriverais pas »

Ma mère fronçait les sourcils :

« Alice ! Tu es consciente que nous entrons dans leur vie privée »

« Je sais maman et je m'en fous, ils ont le droit d'être enfin heureux ».

Ma mère se leva, les larmes aux yeux :

« Je sais que vous êtes enceintes mais vous attendez quoi pour vous changer, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, allez oust ».

Rosalie, malgré un ventre assez proéminent, fut la première à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je prenais la première chose qui me passait sous la main pour m'habiller, je ne me maquillais pas ni ne me coiffais ; j'étais euphorique.

Mon frère allait enfin être heureux, il m'avait tellement fait peur ces dernières années.

Nous foncions vers l'appartement de la famille de Rose, nous n'eûmes pas beaucoup de cartons à charger puis nous primes la direction de l'appartement d'Edward. Je regardais le double des clés, j'avais pris ce double le jour où Edward avait fait une deuxième tentative de suicide. Je passais souvent à l'improviste pour voir s'il allait bien mais aujourd'hui je n'en aurais plus besoin car son rayon de soleil serait là maintenant, ces deux rayons de soleil seraient là.

Nous arrivions devant l'immeuble où habitait mon frère, j'avais la certitude que tout irait bien ; je ne voulais pas penser autrement, mon cerveau s'y refusait.

**POV Edward **

Nous arrivions aux entrepôts, il me paraissait encore plus lugubre que la première fois et cela me fit froid dans le dos. Je me dirigeais vers Vincent et sa chienne Telma, celle-ci me fit la fête, je la caressais puis je levais les yeux vers Vincent :

« Merci »

« Stop ! Ed, j'ai toujours eu confiance en ton flaire et bien que je te trouve cinglé, tu sais que je serais toujours là ».

Je m'avançais vers lui et il mit ses mains devant lui :

« Oh ! Oh ! Pas d'effusion ! T'es pas bien. Tu me paieras le meilleur resto de New York, cela sera amplement suffisant ».

Sa réplique eut le don de nous faire rire.

Laurent sortit plusieurs plans et des talkies-walkies, je pris la parole :

« Alors voilà, vu la surface à explorer, il vaut mieux que nous nous séparions en trois par groupe de deux. Vince avec Emmett, vous couvrirez la partie Ouest ».

Emmett serra la main de Vince, prit le plan, me fit une accolade et ils partirent.

« Jazz avec Laurent, vous vous occuperez de la partie Est et moi je serais avec papa pour la partie Nord ».

Mon père prit un petit sac au cas où nous trouverions Bella, pour lui administrer les premiers soins. Jasper me serra l'épaule et partit, je me retournai vers mon père :

« Papa, tu peux rester ici. Çà ne va pas être une promenade de santé »

Je le vis sourire :

« Mon fils, je sais bien que je ne suis plus tout jeune mais je sais encore marcher, alors en route. Sale môme ».

Cela faisait plus d'une heure, que nous tournions dans ces entrepôts et toujours aucune trace de Bella. Nous étions silencieux, à l'affut du moindre petit bruit puis mon père posa la question qui lui brulait la langue depuis longtemps :

« Edward, que comptes tu faire ? Une fois cette histoire finie ».

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et pour la première fois, je vis l'inquiétude envahir le visage de mon père malgré les mauvaises passes que j'avais pu avoir par le passé, jamais il n'avait montré son inquiétude. Je cherchais mes mots :

« Papa, je sais que je vous ai fais terriblement peur … à toi, à maman et à Alice … et … je n'aurais pas assez de toute ma vie pour me faire pardonner. Depuis que Bella est réapparut, je vis. Je vis et je respire, je pense à l'avenir. Une fois toute cette histoire finie, je raccroche de la police. J'ai pas mal d'économie, je vais reprendre des cours et je ferais ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire ; je serais quelqu'un dont tu pourras enfin … être fier, papa ».

Je pleurais, mon père s'approcha de moi, pleurant et horrifié :

« Bon dieu ! Edward ! J'ai toujours été fier de toi, de ta sœur. Vous êtes mes enfants et quoique vous fassiez ta mère et moi serons toujours là pour vous. Oui, tu nous as fais peur et oui te voir devenir flic nous a fait mal mais j'ai toujours été fier de toi. Tu nous as fais le plus beau des cadeaux Edward : Méline et Bella. Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que tu serais devenus et franchement je remercie le ciel et je les remercie elles parce que tu es vivant ».

Il reprenait son souffle :

« On sera toujours là mon fils et s'il le faut nous vous aiderons ».

Je pris mon père dans mes bras et je pleurais comme un vrai gamin.

Schrrrrttt !

Nous sursautâmes avec mon père, mon talkie grésillait :

« Vince à Ed, Vince à Ed ! »

« Oui Vince »

« Nous l'avons retrouvé, elle est vivante mais il faut faire vite ».

Ma main était crispée sur le talkie, l'information avait du mal à s'imprimer dans mon cerveau, je sentis mon père me prendre l'appareil et discutait avec Vince. J'étais en état de choc, Bella était vivante, ma famille était vivante.

Mon père m'aida à me relever et à marcher. Nous arrivâmes à ma voiture et il me fit assoir, j'entendis Laurent et Jasper :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Il est choqué, il a besoin de se reposer. Laurent, vous pouvez rester avec lui et appeler une ambulance ? »

« Bien sur, docteur Cullen ».

Mon père prit un autre sac médical qu'il donna à Jasper, ce dernier vint vers moi, je relevais mon visage vers lui :

« Merci Edward ».

Puis il partit avec mon père et moi je sombrais dans le noir le plus complet.


	32. Chapter 32 Encore l'hôpital

_**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! je sais que je poste moins vite qu'avant et que cela fait un bail que je réponds plus aux reviews et je m'en excuse pleinement. Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai quelques petits ennuis de santé qui me fatiguent mais rien de grave !**_

_**Je tiens à vous dire un grand merci pour toutes les reviews et vos mises en alerte, cela me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère avoir un jour de nouveau de l'inspiration pour me remettre à écrire mais je dois dire que pour l'instant Dame Inspiration ne veut plus de moi ! lol**_

_**Je vous adore et encore un grand merci.**_

_**Ce chapitre je tenais à l'écrire bien qu'il ne fasse pas trop avancer l'histoire mais comme vous vous en doutez c'est bientôt la fin ! plus que 3 chapitres et un épilogue.**_

_**Gros kiss**_

**Chapitre 32**

**Encore l'hôpital ...**

**POV Emmett **

Je suivais Vincent, ce dernier n'était pas du genre bavard mais il avait la politesse de me répondre quand je lui posais une question. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous marchions au milieu de gravas, d'ordures, de mini cabanes en taules et toujours rien. Vincent me regarda :

« Vous n'avez pas eu la vie simple ? »

Surpris par sa question, je mis un certain temps pour lui répondre :

« Non. Notre père n'est qu'un moins que rien, qui a fait perdre la raison et la vie à ma mère, qui a pourrit la vie de Bella, la mienne par la même occasion, puis comme cela ne lui suffisait pas, il a pourri la vie de mon demi-frère et celle de sa mère. Mais je m'en suis sorti, j'ai une femme dont beaucoup de gars se damnerait pour l'avoir mais c'est avec moi qu'elle est et elle va m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux : un fils. Il y a huit mois de çà ma sœur est réapparut dans notre vie, je n'espérais plus la revoir ».

J'avais besoin d'évacuer un trop plein d'émotions, j'avais toujours su prendre les mauvaises choses qui m'étaient arrivée en dérision mais aujourd'hui j'étais révolté, contre James, contre mon père car tout venait de lui. Je pleurais, j'avais les nerfs ; je sentis une main sur mon épaule :

« Je crois que dans votre histoire, il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts mais maintenant il est grand temps pour vous tous de regarder droit devant, peu importe si ce soir nous retrouvons Bella vivante ou pas. Je sais ce que je dis est dégueulasse mais c'est ma façon de voir les choses et … ».

Il stoppa ses paroles car Telma aboyait, elle était figée à une centaine de mètre d'une espèce de vieille cabane dont l'entrée était obstruée par des taules rouillées. Vincent mit un doigt devant sa bouche en me regardant, je compris que je devais me taire, il dégaina son arme et rappela silencieusement Telma.

Il avança doucement, jeta un œil à travers une mini fenêtre puis il rangea son arme, me regarda et hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : Bella était là.

Nous réussîmes à dégager la porte, Vincent l'ouvrit ; Bella était là toute blanche, des bleus partout sur le visage, du sang. Je ne réagissais plus, Vincent prit son pouls et tout de suite il prévint Edward, une phrase me fit sortir de ma torpeur « elle est vivante ».

Je m'agenouillais auprès de ma sœur et lui caressais son front. J'enlevais mon blouson pour la couvrir, il faisait très froid. Combien de temps mit Carlisle pour venir jusqu'à nous je n'en sus rien, je sentis juste la main de Jasper sur mon épaule :

« Emmett, laisse Carlisle l'examiner. L'ambulance est en route. Tout ira bien Emmett, tout ira bien ».

Je relevais mon visage pour voir les larmes de Jasper.

**POV Carlisle **

Quand je vis le corps de Bella, une rage, que jamais je n'avais ressentie, m'anima. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal ? En tant que médecin j'en avais vu et continuerais de voir la folie destructrice et meurtrière des hommes envers les leur mais là on touchait à ma famille. La seule chose qui me faisait peur, était les blessures internes qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Si jamais je perdais Bella, je perdais mon fils et çà il en était hors de question.

Je regardais Vincent :

« Il va falloir la sortir d'ici et la transporter un peu plus loin, l'ambulance ne pourra pas venir jusque là. Emmett, Jasper, il va falloir que vous m'aidiez ».

Ils hochèrent la tête et je commençais à déshabiller Bella, son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses, son arcade droite était ouverte mais la chose dont je devais m'assurer c'était si elle avait une hémorragie suite à sa fausse couche.

« Jazz, Emmett, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous retourner je dois examiner plus bas, je dois vérifier s'il y a hémorragie ou pas »

Je les vis déglutir et devenir encore plus pales mais ils se tournèrent. Je continuais mon examen, elle perdait encore du sang, je pris ses constantes et la perfusa ; Emmett se retourna :

« Carlisle ? Dite nous ? »

« Elle est dans un état critique, je ne le vous cacherais pas, elle a perdu énormément de sang et pour l'instant je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Sortons là d'ici ».

Nous mimes Bella sur une civière puis nous la sortîmes d'ici, nous vîmes l'ambulance et Bella fut pris en charge tout de suite, je me retournais vers Jasper :

« Je monte avec elle, prévient les filles et rejoignez moi à l'hôpital, laisser Edward dormir, je m'en occuperais quand vous m'aurez rejoins ».

Jasper prit Emmett par l'épaule et partir rejoindre Edward et Laurent.

L'ambulance partit et puis j'entendis un long bip qui me sortit de ma torpeur : Bella faisait un arrêt cardiaque.

**POV Alice **

Nous avions fini de ranger la future chambre de Méline, maman avait fait un peu de ménage ; mon frère n'était pas un accro des tâches ménagères.

Nous étions lessivées, il était pratiquement deux heures du matin et nous n'avions toujours pas sommeil. Inconsciemment nous attendions des nouvelles et elles se faisaient attendre. Rosalie était devant la baie vitrée du salon d'Edward, je vis dans le reflet qu'elle pleurait, j'étais aussi désespérée qu'elle. Je me levais et faisais les cents pas :

« Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent pour nous appeler ? »

Ma mère me répondit :

« Alice, les entrepôts sont immenses, il faut du temps »

« Maman, j'en ai marre d'attendre, cette attente nous ronge ; on n'arrive même pas à s'assoupir. J'en peux plus et si jamais … »

Rosalie se retourna :

« Alice Cullen ! Elle est vivante et que je ne t'entende pas dire le contraire »

Là, elle m'énervait à se cacher derrière de belles paroles, on devait se faire à l'idée que Bella pouvait être morte, je me levais et me postais devant Rosalie :

« Ecoute Rose, j'en ai marre de me dire que peut être Bella est en vie et si jamais cela n'était pas le cas, tu vas encore te cacher derrière tes belles paroles. J'en ai marre de tout ce merdier ».

Rosalie voulut répliquer mais ma mère s'était levée :

« STOP ! »

Un silence de plomb tomba, Rosalie se retourna devant la baie vitrée, je me rassis. On ne parla plus.

Une heure passa, toujours sans nouvelles ; nos paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes puis une sonnerie ; mon portable. Mes mains tremblaient, je sentais le visage de ma mère et de Rose sur moi :

« Allo ». Ma voix tremblait.

_« Chérie »._

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« Jazz ».

Ma voix se fit suppliante et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

_« Elle est vivante, rejoignez nous à l'hôpital »._

Mon cœur eu un raté, ma mère me prit mon autre main, je fermais les yeux et respirais :

« On arrive » fut les seules paroles qui sortirent de ma bouche, j'entendis mon homme qui pleurait :

_« À tout de suite mon ange » _et il raccrocha.

Rosalie s'accroupit devant moi, les yeux humides ; je réussis à lui sourire :

« Elle est vivante, elle est à l'hôpital ».

Rosalie hocha la tête et se releva :

« Pas de temps à perdre, on y va ».

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital et l'attente commença.

**POV Bella **

J'avais froid.

J'entendis un aboiement très lointain, je n'avais plus de force.

Des mains me touchent, on me recouvre.

On me déshabille mais que se passe t il ? Je ne peux pas bouger. J'ai froid.

J'entends une voix ! Emmett ! Mais il est loin, Jasper ! Ils sont si loin. Mes paupières sont si lourdes.

Des bips encore des bips et une lumière blanche.

Où suis-je ?

_Une clairière, étrangement elle m'est familière ! notre clairière, celle où Edward et moi avions conçu Méline. _

_Je sens une présence, je me retourne : _

_« Maman ! » _

_La vérité s'impose alors à moi : je suis morte ! _

_« Bonjour mon ange, oh ! Bella ! » _

_Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues : _

_« Je suis morte ! N'est ce pas maman ? » _

_Ma mère me sourit : _

_« Non, ton heure n'est pas arrivée. Sache que je t'aime ma chérie, que je suis fière de toi, de ma petite-fille. Tu dois vivre ma chérie, tu as tellement de choses à vivre et à rattraper ». _

Je me sentis tout d'un coup partir, une douleur si vive se rependit dans mon corps et je m'éveillais, complètement perdu, un visage que je connaissais apparut dans mon champs de vision : Carlisle.

« Bella ! Mon dieu, tu m'as fait une peur bleue, j'ai bien cru que nous t'avions perdue »

Je réussis à faire un mince sourire :

« Tout va bien Bella, nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Dors, tu dois te reposer »

Il toucha ma perfusion et je partis dans un profond sommeil.


	33. Chapter 33 La fin d'un cauchemar

**Voilà la suite ! Je tiens encore et encore vous remerciez pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte. Je sais que je ne réponds plus mais comme je l'ai déjà dis j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Alors je tiens à vous remercier toutes. Vous êtes géniales et géniaux ( s'il y a des mecs qui lisent !). encore merci.**

**La fin s'approche plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 33**

**La fin d'un cauchemar**

**POV Edward **

J'ouvrais les yeux. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouvais, je voyais des dessins sur les murs ; je me frottais les yeux, tournais le visage et aperçut ma fille dans le lit à côté du mien.

Brusquement, je me relevais saisissant où j'étais : à l'hôpital. Bella !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis une infirmière :

« Monsieur Cullen, vous allez bien ? ».

Ma fille dormait encore, elle ressemblait à Bella ; mon cœur se serra.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

« Restez ici monsieur Cullen, je vais chercher vos parents ».

J'hochais la tête, elle sortit et me levai. Je m'assis sur le lit de ma fille et lui caressait le front, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et sentis une main sur mon épaule, papa.

« Edward, comment te sens tu ? »

« Un peu perdu, où est Bella ? Comment va-t-elle ? Aura-t-elle des séquelles ? »

Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues :

« Sortons Edward, tu vas réveiller Méline ».

Maman, nous attendais dehors ; elle avait les traits tirés comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et encore une fois je m'en voulais de faire souffrir ma mère, je me jetais dans les bras de ma mère.

Ma mère me berça le temps que ma peine cesse un peu, je réussis à me calmer et je regardais mon père :

« Edward, Bella va s'en sortir. Elle nous a fait peur mais elle va s'en sortir. Dans l'ambulance j'ai bien cru que nous l'avions perdu mais nous l'avons réanimée. Elle a été opérée car elle avait un éclatement de la rate, nous nous sommes assuré que le fœtus qu'elle a perdu, avait été entièrement expulsé et bien sur nous avons du la transfuser car elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Pour l'instant, elle dort et vu la dose de sédatif que nous lui avons administré, elle ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment ».

Je remerciais mon père du regard et restait dans les bras de ma mère.

Ma mère se racla la gorge :

« Edward chéri, nous allons te ramener chez toi pour que tu prennes une bonne douche et un bon café »

« Je veux rester ici avec Méline et je veux être là quand Bella se réveillera ».

Mon père se leva :

« Ta mère a raison, Edward ? Bella ne se réveillera pas avant ce soir et nous avons besoin de sortir d'ici et de toute façon ta sœur veut que nous te ramenions chez toi, apparemment elle a une surprise pour toi. Edward ! Je te jure qu'elle va s'en sortir »

« Ok mais je veux ramener Méline, s'il te plait papa ».

Mon père soupira, il était épuisé mais il partit vers la réception et demanda à voir le médecin qui s'occupait de Méline.

Au bout d'une demi-heure nous étions en bas de mon immeuble, Méline dans mes bras. Quand elle m'avait vu à l'hôpital, elle s'était jeté dans mes bras et n'avait pas voulu que je la lâche. Ma fille était là avec moi et bientôt Bella serait avec nous.

A peine nous avions franchi la porte d'entrée de mon appartement, qu'une tornade brune nous sauta dessus, une vraie furie :

« Vous avez ramené Méline, magnifique ! »

Méline commençait à pleurer, Alice lui avait un peu fait peur. Je serrais un peu plus Méline dans mes bras et lançais un regard peu amène à ma sœur. Alice s'en voulut et s'approcha, doucement de sa nièce :

« Oh ! je suis désolée, oh la la. Ma puce ! »

Elle caressa la chevelure de Méline ; cette dernière releva la tête et regarda sa tante, elles se jaugèrent du regard un moment puis Méline voulut les bras de sa tante.

J'avançais dans mon salon, l'odeur du café me calma un peu et je vis Emmett avec Rose et Jasper et un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi était servi sur la table basse du salon. Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, je fus plus que surpris, jamais elle n'avait eu un geste aussi tendre envers moi ce qui fit sourire Emmett.

Ma mère nous rejoignit :

« Edward, mon chéri, tu devrais aller te rafraîchir un peu et après nous pourrons prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Je crois que tout le monde en a besoin ».

J'acquiesçais et embrassais ma mère.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, puis tout à coup mon regard fut attiré par la chambre d'amis. Je regardais à l'intérieur et reconnu le lit de Méline celui qu'elle avait chez Alice et Jasper, j'avançais un peu plus dans la chambre et découvrit les jouets et les vêtements de ma fille. Mais qu'est que c'était ce bordel ?

Je repartis vers ma chambre pour prendre des vêtements propre, ouvrant mon armoire, je pris une profonde inspiration et me pinça le nez.

Çà ! C'était l'œuvre d'une seule et unique personne : ma sœur.

« ALICE CULLEN VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Je vis arriver ma sœur et Jasper, ce dernier ne comprenait pas mon agacement et ma sœur avait la mine boudeuse :

« Alice, c'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris quand on a dit que Bella et moi souhaitions aller doucement pour ne pas brusquer Méline. Tu peux m'expliquer ? ».

Jasper comprit et regarda Alice :

« Tu n'as pas fais çà ? Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait çà ? Toute seule et enceinte, en plus ! »

Alice s'énerva :

« Oui je l'ai fait et alors ! La mère de Rosalie a mis Bella dehors, où voulais tu qu'elles aillent ? Rosalie et Emmett se font construire et l'appartement au-dessus du bar est trop étroit quant à nous, monsieur Hale, je te signale que nous devons trouver une maison assez vite avant que tes enfants fassent de leur mère, une libellule qui aura avalé un éléphant »

Jasper voulut répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire quand à moi et bien je ne savais pas. Alice continua sur sa lancée :

« Et puis je n'étais pas seule, maman et Rose m'ont aidées ».

Jasper rendit les armes et sortit de ma chambre. Alice se retourna vers moi :

« Quand à toi mon cher frère, il est temps et même grand temps »

Ces derniers mots furent étouffés par des larmes.

« Edward, au fond de toi c'est ce que tu veux et ce que tu as toujours voulu. Méline, même si elle ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle, cette petite a compris, inconsciemment, qui tu étais pour elle. Tu as tellement souffert et Bella aussi. Si on a fait çà, c'est parce qu'on sait que c'est le moment ; je te connais frangin, j'ai vécu tes angoisses, tes crises et je sais une chose c'est que maintenant ce passage a vide est terminé ».

Elle prit ma main et me remit un trousseau de clés, c'était son double des clés de mon appartement :

« Je sais, que je n'en aurais plus besoin parce que tu es sauvé Edward. Tout çà c'est fini, tu es guéri et tu es bien le seul à ne pas t'en apercevoir ; comme toujours ».

Lili pleurait, serrant mon poing de ses petites mains toutes fines. Je sentis mes larmes sur mes joues, je relevais les yeux pour voir ceux de ma sœur.

Elle avait raison, j'étais guéri, sauvé et entier

**POV Alice **

Oui, je l'avais fait et j'en étais fière. Oui, je savais qu'Edward était sauvé.

Je finissais de faire couler mes larmes dans les bras de mon frère, il ne m'en voulait pas du moins pas trop. Nous étions là, tous les deux, depuis un petit moment.

Je prenais le visage de mon frère entre mes mains :

« Edward, va prendre une douche. Tu en as besoin et puis j'ai hâte de revoir Bella. Elle m'a tellement manqué »

« Moi aussi, Alice. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, je te dois énormément ».

Toutes ces émotions m'avaient creusées et franchement, là, je pensais qu'à une seule chose : manger.

Je laissais mon frère prendre une bonne douche et se préparer, une fois dans le salon, mon homme se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avidement, sans se préoccuper des personnes présentes ; cela ne me dérangeait pas mais Jazz n'aimait pas se montrer en spectacle.

« Je crois que je laisserais mon imagination me guidait maintenant, si c'est çà la récompense » lui dis je à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime, c'est tout ce que j'ai à répondre »

« Çà me suffit ».

Edward, nous rejoignit et nous pûmes nous rassasier. Méline s'endormit dans les bras d'Emmett, ce dernier ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce magnifique petit visage.

Tout d'un coup, je vis mon visage dans le miroir du salon et ce que j'y vis me glaça d'effroi. Jasper s'inquiéta :

« Mon ange ? Çà va ? »

« Oh…mon….dieu ! Comment ai-je pu ? »

Mon père regarda lui aussi le miroir et se retourna vers moi :

« Tu as pu quoi ? »

« Non mais, vous voyez rien, j'ai osé sortir sans me coiffer, me maquiller, m'habiller. Regarder à quoi je ressemble, regardez à quoi vous ressemblez ! »

Mon père se rassit en riant, Jasper se détendit mais moi j'étais encore plus horrifiée, je me levais d'un coup tout en prenant le croissant qu'Emmett lorgnait depuis un moment :

« Désolée, Em, mais la priorité ce sont les femmes enceintes affamées ».

Je prenais mon manteau, les clés de voiture de Jazz, ce dernier se leva :

« Alice où tu vas ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux, il me demandait où j'allais mais il ne comprenait pas l'urgence :

« Jazz, papa, maman, en voiture ! Allez, allez ! »

« Mon amour, mais qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Chéri, on rentre à la maison. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons voir Bella avec les têtes de zombies que l'on a et les vêtements que nous portons depuis deux jours ».

Rosalie se leva et se regarda dans le miroir, et oui, elle me regarda avec la même panique :

« Emmett, va mettre Méline dans son lit. Pas de discussion. Edward, merci pour la voiture, on repasse te prendre d'ici deux heures pour aller voir Bella ».

Emmett fit ce que Rose lui demandait et nous laissâmes Edward, complètement ahuri devant son café et son croissant tout humide tombant dans sa tasse.

Il était maintenant seule avec sa fille mais je connaissais mon frère, il saurait s'occuper de Méline, bon j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur, jamais il n'avait été seul avec elle mais j'avais une autre urgence : LA DOUCHE ! Et vite.


	34. Chapter 34 PAPA !

**Coucou tout le monde, et bien voilà la suite ! Après ce chapitre il restera deux dont l'épilogue ! je tiens encore à remercier toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs. Merci de m'avoir soutenue et suivie, merci pour vos mises en alerte et vos reviews.**

**MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI**

**Je ne vois pas quoi rajouter d'autre**

**bisous**

**Chapitre 34**

**PAPA !**

**POV Edward **

Je restais là, seul devant mon café, encore sous le choc. Jamais je n'avais été seul avec Méline, il y avait toujours Bella ou ma famille ou Emmett et Rosalie.

Je me giflais mentalement, après tout je n'étais pas plus nul qu'un autre et c'était ma fille.

Je rangeais mon salon puis je m'assis devant mon piano, une grande paix m'envahissait. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais sentis aussi bien et aussi vivant ; Alice avait raison (_comme toujours !_).

Mes doigts se baladèrent sur les touches, mes yeux se fermèrent et je me laissais envahir par cette douce mélodie. Elle était nouvelle et rassurante, j'ouvrais les yeux et cherchais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, des partitions vierges et mon crayon papier. Je mis un quart d'heure à coucher les notes de cette mélodie, envoutante, belle et apaisante. Je jouais encore et encore puis tout à coup je sentis que l'on tirait sur mon tee-shirt, je me retournais pour voir de magnifiques petits yeux chocolat :

« Coucou mon ange ».

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et demanda mes bras, elle était sur mes genoux et continuait à me fixer avec ce même sourire. Sa petite main se posa sur ma joue et elle pointa son autre main vers un miroir ; je me tournais pour regarder.

Nous restions un moment à nous contempler dans le miroir, elle avait toujours ce même petit sourire sur son visage d'ange. Je la vis remuer ces petites lèvres. Elle voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait, cela me serra le cœur. Elle fronça les sourcils, j'eus envie de rire car elle me rappelait sa mère quand elle s'agaçait. Je vis une lueur de détermination dans le regard de ma fille, je me détournais du miroir pour la voir et enfin un son sortit de sa petite bouche :

« pa … pa ».

Je fixais ma fille intensément et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je réussis à déglutir et à retenir mes larmes, Alice avait raison : Méline l'avait toujours su, inconsciemment elle avait su. Bella m'avait prévenu que Méline était plus intelligente que la moyenne des enfants de son âge, la psychologue qui avait examiné ma fille l'avait aussi dit à mes parents mais je ne m'y attendais pas.

« pa … pa »

Je pris une grande inspiration :

« Oui mon ange ! Oui, je suis ton papa »

Elle me fit un immense sourire et se jeta à mon coup.

Je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais, pourtant je croyais avoir vidé mon stock de larmes ces derniers jours. Je berçais ma fille dans mes bras, je la tenais un peu trop fort mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle s'agrippait à moi avec ses petites mains comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos, doucement, car je ne voulais pas briser cette étreinte, je me retournais.

Je vis Emmett et Rosalie, les larmes aux yeux.

Méline se redressa :

« ma … man ».

Rosalie porta sa main à sa bouche, les yeux remplient de larmes.

« On va aller voir maman, ma puce. Regarde qui est là ! Tonton Emmett et Tati Rose »

Elle se tortilla, je lachais mon étreinte et elle alla se jeter au coup de son oncle.

Emmett me regarda :

« C'est une petite très intelligente, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, bon je vais chercher son manteau et on y va. Il est temps que ma famille soit de nouveau réunie »

« Oui, il est grand temps. Euh …. Méline tu peux aller avec Tati Rose je dois parler à ton … papa ».

Je regardais Emmett, de quoi voulait-il me parler ? Je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'amis qui maintenant serait la chambre de Méline :

« De quoi voulais-tu parler Em ? »

« Edward, je veux savoir ce que tu comptes faire maintenant. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps et Bella aussi mais je veux savoir comment tu envisage votre relation ».

J'étais un peu surpris mais Emmett adorait sa sœur et il s'inquiétait tout comme mon père :

« Emmett, si Bella veut bien que nous vivions ensemble ce que j'espère parce que vivre sans elle a été horrible et je ne me trompe en disant que je n'ai pas été le seul à souffrir de son absence ; alors nous serons une famille. Tant que James ne sera pas sous les verrous et dans le couloir de la mort, je resterais dans la police parce que tant qu'il sera en liberté et pas jugé ; Bella ne vivra pas et moi non plus »

« Tu envisage de quitter la police ? »

« Oui »

« Bien et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Si tu t'inquiète de savoir si je pourrais subvenir aux besoins de Bella et Méline, je te rassure tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai beaucoup d'argent de côté. Je ne pourrais pas quitter la police comme çà même si James est arrêté maintenant. Je veux que Bella reprenne ses études, elle ne le dira pas mais je sais que c'est ce qu'elle veut et j'ai les moyens des les lui offrir et que l'on puisse vivre décemment en même temps »

« Ok, Ed. Plus de mise en danger ? »

« Dans la limite du possible »

« Bien, vous comptez rester vivre à New York ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Rosalie et moi voulons partir d'ici, New York nous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs maintenant et j'ai besoin d'espace »

« Mais votre maison ? »

« Elle est bientôt terminée, nous la mettrons en vente »

« Et ton bar ? »

« Je vais le vendre, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà des propositions »

« Vous vous voulez aller où ? »

« Seattle »

Pourquoi pas ! Cette idée de partir d'ici, de cette ville, une fois que tout serait fini, oui pourquoi pas ; me rapprocher de mes parents ? Mais Bella le voudrait elle car cela voudrait dire se rapprocher de là où habite son père. Rosalie entra dans la chambre :

« Les garçons, on vous attend. Carlisle vient de m'appeler, il a eu l'hôpital … Bella vient de se réveiller ».

Je lui souriais, pris ma fille dans les bras et nous partîmes.

Sur le chemin, je réfléchissais à beaucoup de chose. Ma vie avait pris un tout autre sens depuis que j'avais revue Bella et que je savais que Méline était ma fille. Je ne pouvais plus prendre de décisions seul et à la va-vite.

Mon portable vibra, je regardais : Laurent. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, je décrochais :

« Oui, Laurent »

_« Edward, comment va Bella ? » _

« Nous sommes en route pour l'hôpital, elle vient de se réveiller »

_« Bien, je suis content » _

« Des nouvelles ? ».

Je sentis le regard d'Emmett dans le rétroviseur.

_« En effet, nous avons remonté un appel de la cabine téléphonique pas loin des entrepôts. Ce qui nous a mené à un aéroport privé » _

Je me sentais soudain vide, si James était parti avec un avion privé et vu l'avance qu'il avait nous ne pourrions pas le rattraper.

« Et ? »

_« Nous y sommes allé, nous avons trouvé le plan de vol de Trenton » _

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

_« Puis nous avons été averti d'un accident bien en dehors de la ville de New York » _

Emmett arrêta la voiture devant l'hôpital, puis se retourna vers moi. Rosalie sortit et prit Méline avec elle. Elle avait compris et préférait nous laisser pour ne pas faire peur à ma fille.

_« Edward ? » _

« Je t'écoute Laurent »

_« L'avion s'est écrasé à cause de la tempête de neige. L'avion était celui de James » _

« Il est … »

_« Les papiers que nous avons retrouvé, lui appartiennent. Je ne veux pas m'avancer car il s'agit de Trenton mais … il est mort. L'autopsie aura lieu cet après-midi » _

« Merci Laurent, envoie-moi un texto pour me confirmer »

_« T'inquiète, évite de le dire à Bella. Je ne voudrais pas que » _

« Non Laurent, je ne lui dirais que quand tu m'auras donné la confirmation »

_« Bien, alors à plus Ed » _

« A plus »

_« Au fait, joyeux Noël » _

« Merci à toi aussi ».

J'éclatais une fois de plus en sanglot. La neige avait recommencé à tomber, je la regardais puis je sortis de la voiture. Je laissais la neige venir sur mon visage, Emmett vint me rejoindre et je vis Jasper sortir de l'hôpital :

« Ed, Rosalie vient de me dire que tu étais au téléphone avec Laurent »

Je secouais la tête pour lui dire oui :

« Trenton a été retrouvé, apparemment mort. Son avion s'est écrasé à cause de la tempête de neige ».

Emmett retint son souffle tout comme Jasper, ce dernier posa cette question qui nous tarauderait jusqu'aux résultats de l'autopsie :

« Est ce vraiment lui ? »

« La confirmation sera pour la fin de l'après-midi ».

Emmett poussa un cri, de joie ou plutôt d'ours ; Jasper se retint mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui ; moi je souriais. Nous nous mimes d'accord pour ne pas en parler tant que nous ne serions pas sur. Nous rejoignîmes la chambre de Bella, tout le monde attendait dans le couloir, mon père discutait avec un de ses collègues, il nous vit arriver :

« Edward, voici le docteur Vishtor, il s'occupe de Bella ».

Je lui serrai la main, il nous expliqua les blessures de Bella. Je tournais la tête et aperçut ma Bella à travers la vitre, nos regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre.

Le docteur Vishtor se mit devant moi, avec un sourire compatissant :

« Monsieur Cullen, votre amie vient de me poser une question concernant sa santé et je crois que la réponse que je dois lui apporter vous concerne aussi ».

Il me désigna la porte de la chambre et me poussa à l'intérieur, je regardais la jeune fille de mes rêves, la femme de ma vie, la mère de ma fille ; celle pour qui je mourais.

Je me jetais sur elle et embrassait chaque partie de son visage avec avidité.


	35. Chapter 35 Reprendre sa vie en main !

**Coucou tout le monde ! et oui c'est moi ! Désolée pour le retard.**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de mon histoire et suivra l'épilogue.**

**Je tiens à toutes et tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, votre soutien et vos mises en alerte. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette fic plairait à autant de monde.**

**Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais d'autres fictions, j'en ai envie mais je manque d'inspiration. J'ai essayé d'écrire une autre fiction mais malheureusement au bout de trois chapitres je n'y arrivais plus il y a un mois je me suis remise à écrire une autre histoire et au bout du septième chapitres plus rien ! Alors je ne sais pas si je continuerais, seul l'avenir nous le dira !**

**Pour l'instant je me contente de lire plein de fictions en espérant retrouver un peu d'inspiration.**

**Je vous remercie encore mille fois pour tous et à bientôt j'espère**

**Bisous bisous**

**Chapitre 35**

**Reprendre sa vie en main !**

**POV Bella **

Je me sentais bizarre, mes paupières étaient encore lourdes mais tout doucement je me réveillais.

Je bougeais la tête pour voir où j'étais : encore l'hôpital. J'allais devenir allergique. Une infirmière s'approcha de moi :

« Mademoiselle Swann, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Çà pourrait aller mieux »

« Je vais chercher le médecin ».

Je la retenais en attrapant sa main :

« Oui, mademoiselle »

« Ma famille ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le docteur Cullen a été très clair : le prévenir dès votre réveil, ce que je vais faire tout de suite ».

Elle me sourit et je me sentis un peu mieux. Le médecin arriva :

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Je vais aller droit au but »

« Bien ».

Je commençais à avoir peur, il le vit et posa une main sur mon bras :

« Doucement mademoiselle, calmez vous. Voilà, vous avez perdu énormément de sang à cause premièrement d'une fauche couche dû vraisemblablement à des violences assez grave sur vous ».

James !

J'avais la rage, tout était de sa faute. Je tremblais et mes larmes commençaient à couler sur mon visage.

« Je sais c'est dur mademoiselle, deuxièmement vous avez eu un éclatement de la rate et nous avons du vous opérer. Tout s'est bien passée, nous avons enlevé cet organe et nous avons du vous transfuser, mais vous pourrez vivre normalement, bien sur avec quelques précautions ».

Je savais que l'on pouvait très bien vivre sans la rate et je m'en foutais royalement de l'avoir encore ou pas. La seule chose qui me préoccupait, était ma fausse couche et les conséquences. Je ravalais difficilement les sanglots :

« Docteur ? »

J'avais peur de la suite mais je devais savoir, en l'attendant j'avais réfléchi. Ma vie s'était Méline et Edward et jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans eux. Je savais que tant que James serait en liberté je ne pourrais pas être tranquille mais une chose me faisait encore plus peur, c'était de ne plus jamais pouvoir donner la possibilité à Edward de vivre ce qu'il avait loupé avec Méline. Je voulais d'autres enfants je voulais rattraper le temps, je voulais qu'Edward vive une paternité entière, je voulais …

« Mademoiselle Swann ? »

« Docteur, je n'ai qu'une seule question dont la réponse veuille la peine ».

Il me regarda surpris, je pris mon courage à deux mains :

« Pourrais-je avoir d'autres enfants ? ».

Je vis le docteur faire un « oh » de la bouche, il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre ; à travers la vitre je vis ma famille.

« Je crois que je devrais répondre à cette question en présence du père de votre fille »

J'hochais la tête, il sortit et revint avec Edward. Son sourire me coupa le souffle, sa beauté me fit sourire, comment avais je pu l'abandonner ? Comment avais je pu lui faire subir tant de souffrance et comment pouvait il être encore amoureux de moi après tout çà ? Mes larmes redoublèrent et il se précipita vers moi, me prit dans ses bras, embrassa chaque partie de mon visage. Je dus lui dire stop sinon le médecin se serait senti mal à l'aise si je l'avais laissé faire.

« Edward, on est pas seul »

« Je m'en fiche, toi seule compte et Méline bien sûr ».

Le docteur se racla la gorge :

« Votre amie, monsieur Cullen, m'a posé une question à laquelle je me dois de répondre mais je voulais que vous soyez là ».

Edward fronça les sourcils, le docteur continua :

« Elle voulait savoir si elle pourrait avoir d'autres enfants suite à l'agression qu'elle a subit ».

Je vis Edward se raidir, il n'avait pas du se poser la question et sincèrement je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait du se faire à l'idée d'être père d'une petite qui avait déjà quatre ans.

« Alors docteur ! La réponse ? » demanda Edward.

« Mademoiselle, malgré les blessures assez importantes que vous avez subit, je peux vous dire avec certitude que cette perte n'aura rien causé d'irréversible ».

Je regardais le médecin :

« Je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants ? »

Le médecin se mit à sourire :

« Autant que vous voudrez, mademoiselle mais cependant je vous conseille pendant quelque temps de vous reposer et de laisser vos blessures guérir ».

J'hochais la tête, puis je me retournais vers Edward qui avait un large sourire accroché aux lèvres :

« Combien ? »

« Hein ! Je je sais pas. Je voulais savoir si »

« Mon amour, je sais mais je voudrais savoir combien tu en veux »

Cette discussion devenait un peu trop personnelle et j'allais demander au médecin de nous laisser mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Combien ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

« Si je te dis cinq ? » croyant le voir fuir. Il se mit à rire :

« Personnellement, je m'en fiche. Tu en veux, j'en veux »

Puis une petite tornade, aux cheveux cuivrés rentra en courant dans la chambre :

« MELINE ! Ma chérie »

Edward la déposa sur mon lit et elle se jeta dans mes bras. J'embrassais ma fille, la serrais dans mes bras, j'avais besoin de me rassurer, de savoir qu'elle était bien là.

Je vis tout le monde entrer dans ma chambre. Bon dieu que çà faisait du bien des les voir. Mon frère se retenait de me sauter dessus ainsi que Jasper, je fis comprendre à Méline d'aller avec son père, j'essayais de me redresser avec l'aide de Carlisle. Mes larmes recommençaient à couler, je tendais mes bras vers mes deux frères et je vis deux mômes se ruaient sur mon lit :

« Doucement les garçons ! » leur dit Carlisle.

Je serrais comme je pouvais mes deux frangins, Emmett releva la tête :

« Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille ! Car la prochaine fois tu auras à faire à ta belle-sœur pour me faire faire du mouron comme çà ».

J'éclatais de rire et discrètement je regardais Rosalie, qui secouait la tête :

« Non mais vraiment ! pour qui tu me fais passer, franchement ! Bon poussez vous vous deux, Alice et moi on a envie de « câlins Bella » nous aussi »

Jasper et Emmett se redressèrent et laissèrent leur place à leurs femmes respectives. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, on me raconta tout en détail depuis ma disparition. Le pire moment, fut quand ils parlèrent de Méline. Savoir que ma fille était mal en partie à cause de moi, me déchirait le cœur. Edward avait beau essayé de me rassurer en nous racontant que le matin même Méline l'avait appelé « papa » mais rien y faisait.

Le soir venu tout le monde partit, je dus laisser ma fille partir aussi avec ses grands-parents. Edward avait demandé à rester avec moi cette nuit, il allait dormir sur un lit d'appoint à côté de moi et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Edward et moi fumes enfin seuls.

« Edward »

Ce dernier était allongé à côté de moi (_je crois que le lit d'appoint ne servirait pas_) :

« Oui mon amour »

« Je m'excuse pour toute cette histoire, si j'avais mieux réfléchi il y a quatre ans tout cela ne se serait pas passé »

Edward se redressa et posa ses doigts sur ma bouche

« Non Bella non. Pas de çà, plus de çà. Je ne veux plus que l'on pense au passé, on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière alors je t'en prie »

« Je sais mais … »

« Bella, je t'aime toi et Méline. Oh oui, je vous aime. Vous m'avez guéri de tous mes maux »

« Je t'aime Edward ».

Il hésita avant de reprendre :

« Chérie, je dois te dire que tu as été mise dehors »

J'écarquillais les yeux et il m'expliqua pourquoi, pour le coup, je ne connaissais pas la mère de Rosalie mais je la détestais. Edward était mal à l'aise, je le voyais réfléchir :

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Alice ! » dit il en soupirant :

« Quoi Alice ? »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, inspira et me regarda ; ses yeux s'accrochèrent au mien avec une détermination que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps :

« Alice, Rosalie et ma mère ont emménagé tes affaires chez moi »

Chez lui ! Mais …. Oh ! Alice Cullen, vous allez m'entendre.

« Bella, je sais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour attendre, pour Méline mais … »

Quoi mais ? Il voulait … mon pouls s'accéléra, il voulait vraiment ; son regard parlait pour lui. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé d'un moment pareil ? Trop de fois à mon goût.

« Méline sait que je suis son père. Bella, je veux vivre avec toi, avec notre fille et nos futurs enfants ; je veux que nous soyons une famille ».

La respiration d'Edward se fit courte et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, je le regardais, m'attardais sur ses traits, ses yeux, tout. Il avait toujours été le seul et l'unique, aussi loin que je puisse remonter dans mon passé, Edward avait été le seul homme de ma vie, de mon existence et le seul avait qui je voulais finir ma vie.

« Bella, je sais que tu dois avoir peur et je t'avoue que je suis un peu dans le même état mais je t'aime et si tu décides d'attendre alors … »

Je mis mon doigt sur sa bouche :

« Méline et moi avons pensé tes blessures et toi tu m'as fait revivre et donné un père à Méline. Edward, tu as toujours été le seul et tu resteras le seul homme de ma vie. Alors oui, Edward, je veux vivre avec toi et notre fille ».

Il m'embrassa comme jamais il ne m'avait embrassé.

Edward s'endormit rapidement. Je le regardais, oui je voulais vivre avec lui. Je savais que Méline comprendrait d'elle-même qu'Edward était son père mais nous devrions quand même en discuter avec elle.

J'avais hâte de sortir d'ici, de reprendre une vie normale. Je voulais vivre avec mon homme et ma fille, je souriais à la nouvelle chance que la vie m'avait donné malgré le fait que James était toujours vivant et en liberté, pour l'instant je ne voulais pas y penser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je m'endormis heureuse et vivante.

Une semaine plus tard, je sortais de l'hôpital au côté d'Edward et dans mes bras notre fille. Nous étions rentrés chez nous, Alice comme à son habitude avait fait une petite fête. En même temps comment lui en vouloir, nous n'avions pas pu fêter le réveillon de Noël ni celui du jour de l'An car tout le monde avait du sommeil à rattraper. Nous étions le 3 janvier, nous trinquions à cette nouvelle année et à cette nouvelle vie.

J'allais dans notre chambre pour poser mon manteau, j'allumais la télé, les informations montraient les funérailles de James Trenton. J'éteignais.

Je retournais auprès des miens, je souriais en les voyant tous, je regardais mon homme et ma fille ; je voyais ma famille à moi et j'étais plus que bien.


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue : un joyeux Noël

**Epilogue**

**Quelques mois aprés ... il était un Joyeux Noël !**

**POV Esmée **

Nous étions en fin d'année, année qui avait été riche en surprise et en émotions. Nous avions retrouvé notre Edward avec le retour de Bella et de sa fille Méline, j'avais retrouvé mon Alice avec l'annonce de sa grossesse.

La naissance du petit Ethan, le fils de Rosalie et d'Emmett, ils n'étaient pas mes enfants mais ils faisaient partis de ma famille et je les adorais. Ils avaient emménagé à Seattle peu de temps après la naissance d'Ethan. Rosalie était une mère merveilleuse et Emmett un vrai papa gâteau. Emmett avait racheté un pub et Rosalie avait décidé de reprendre des cours pour travailler avec les enfants.

Puis nous avions aidés ma petite Alice et son futur mari a déménagé à Seattle aussi. En août, elle avait donné naissance à deux magnifiques bébés après plusieurs heures de souffrance ; Léo et Piper étaient nés. Jasper avait retrouvé du travail dans un grand cabinet d'avocats de Seattle et Alice et bien ma chère et tendre fille préférait rester à pouponner pour l'instant ; elle n'abandonnait pas son idée de monter sa propre maison de couture mais pour l'instant sa priorité était ses enfants et comme je pouvais la comprendre.

Début octobre, notre fils Edward qui avait changé du tout au tout depuis que Bella et Méline étaient dans sa vie. Ce fils qui m'avait fait si peur, que j'avais eu si peur de perdre était arrivé à l'improviste avec Bella et ma petite fille pour nous annoncer qu'ils avaient déménagé à Seattle. Carlisle et moi étions tombés des nues ; ils avaient tout fait sans n'en parler à personne. J'étais au comble du bonheur, la vie ne pouvait me faire de plus beau cadeau : mes enfants étaient revenus « au bercail ».

Ce soir serait notre premier réveillon en famille, les enfants étaient arrivés la veille pour nous aider à tout préparer. La maison était remplie de cris, de pleurs, de bonnes humeurs. Emmett, Bella et Jasper étaient au salon en train de décorer, je les regardais, attendris et heureuse. Carlisle devait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. Le portable de Jasper sonna et il partit dehors pour répondre. Bella s'avança vers moi :

« Esmée ! Vous allez bien ? »

« Oh ! … oui, ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas tout va très bien. Vous avoir ici, c'est un tel bonheur. Où est Méline ? »

« Avec Rosalie et Alice, elle les aides pour la toilette de Léo et Piper ; Rose la laisse choisir les vêtements d'Ethan ; entre nous je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée mais bon c'est un bon entraînement ».

Je vis Bella rougir sur ces derniers mots, elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me faire savoir que c'était encore un secret. J'avais envie de pleurer mais cela aurait trahi ce moment :

« Edward n'est pas au courant encore, je voulais attendre mon rendez-vous chez le gynéco qui était avant-hier »

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus beau cadeau, bon je vais retourner au fourneau ».

J'embrassais Bella, à ce moment Jasper revint et son visage était à peine reconnaissable, lui qui reflétait calme et douceur, là on ne voyait que colère et tristesse. Il vint vers nous :

« Esmée, je vais à l'hôpital ; Carlisle m'y attend. Puis je vous demander, s'il vous plaît, … la possibilité d'héberger … ma … mère ».

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, Bella comprit et moi aussi, Charlie avait envoyé une fois de plus Flora à l'hôpital. Emmett s'était rapproché et avait entendu.

« Je vais demander aux filles de préparer le bureau de Carlisle, le canapé se transforme en lit et il est assez confortable, elle peut rester ici le temps qu'elle veut, elle est la bienvenue ».

Jasper me remercia d'un hochement de tête, Bella attrapa son manteau et les clés de la voiture d'Edward :

« Esmée, pouvez vous vous occuper de Méline ? »

« Bien sur »

« Emmett ? ».

Il ne répondit pas et prit son manteau.

Ils partirent tous les trois, Charlie était allé trop loin. Je montais avertir Alice, qui se mit à pleurer. Je prévins Edward et il m'aida pour finir de préparer le repas, il était hors de question que Charlie, ce monstre, me prive de ce merveilleux réveillon. J'avais confiance en mon mari et en Jasper pour faire ce qu'il y avait à faire.

**POV Jasper **

La vie, ces derniers mois, avait été merveilleuse. Depuis notre installation à Seattle et la naissance des jumeaux, tout était parfait. Nous avions repoussé les noces avec Alice car un mois après notre installation, son médecin l'avait alités jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse ; bien sur je vous laisse imaginer ma pile électrique personnel rester coucher toute la journée.

Ce réveillon de Noël allait être merveilleux mais j'avais un peu mal. Ma mère me manquait, la savoir à quelques kilomètres de moi et ne pas pouvoir la voir, c'était dur et cela était devenu de plus en plus dur depuis la naissance de Léo et Piper. Quand Esmée était venue à la maternité et que j'avais vu son visage en voyant ses petits enfants, j'aurais voulu voir la même expression sur le visage de ma mère.

Nous étions au salon, entrain de finir la déco quand mon portable sonna :

« Oui »

_« Jasper c'est Carlisle » _

« Et on vous attend, je vous signale »

_« Oui je sais, Jasper … » _

« Carlisle que se passe t il ? Vous êtes bizarre »

_« C'est Flora » _

« Il a encore … »

_« Oui » _

« Dans quel état est-elle ? »

_« Nous l'avons soigné mais je t'avoue que ce n'est pas très beau à voir, je pense qu'il voudrait mieux que tu viennes. Jasper, je sais que c'est elle qui a décidé de rester avec Charlie mais … » _

« C'est bon, j'arrive. Il est là ? »

_« Oui, dans la salle d'attente » _

« J'arrive ».

Je raccrochais et rentrais, je m'avançais vers Esmée qui parlait avec Bella. Je lui demandais de l'aide pour ma mère et elle accepta. Bella et Emmett étaient à mes côtés, il ne voulait pas me laisser y aller tout seul.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôpital (_Bella au volant ! plus jamais surtout quand il y a urgence !_), dans la salle des urgences j'aperçus Charlie, ce dernier se leva. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure :

« Oh voilà mes enfants » il était à moitié alcoolisé.

Mon poing se serrait, je sentis une main sur mon épaule et une autre sur mon poing, Emmett et Bella, mon frère et ma sœur ; Emmett secoua la tête pour me dire _« non, ne fait pas çà »_, je pris une profonde inspiration :

« De quels enfants parlez-vous, Charlie ? De nous ? Je crois que cela fait longtemps que vous avez perdu vos enfants, Charlie ! Quant à moi, je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme mon père ni même comme un père ».

Je vis de la colère dans ses yeux :

« Charlie, je vous avais prévenu. Ma mère vient avec moi, empêchez là et je vous tue, faite un moindre geste et je vous tue, faite une moindre action en justice et vous perdrez tout ce qu'il vous reste »

« Tu me menaces et devant témoins en plus »

« Oui, je le fais car je sais que vous ne gagnerez pas. Je vais faire en sorte que ma mère demande le divorce, je vais la faire sortir de l'enfer de l'alcool et je vous préviens essayer de l'approcher et je vous le redis : je vous tue ».

Il voulut parler mais Emmett leva sa main pour la lui plaquer sur sa bouche :

« S'il le faut, je l'aiderai à te tuer P A P A ».

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis de la peur dans les yeux de Charlie. Emmett avait tout enduré sans jamais rien dire mais aujourd'hui Emmett était d'un gabarit plutôt imposant et personne ni même son père ne faisait le poids contre lui. Quand il avait prononcé le mot « papa », j'avais senti toute la haine qu'il avait toujours ressentie et refoulé contre son père, aujourd'hui le cordon était coupé définitivement.

Nous trouvâmes Carlisle, il était avec elle ; elle se tourna. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les arrêter ou les contrôler, le visage de ma mère était si tuméfié de partout, j'avais du mal à la reconnaitre seul ses yeux me disaient que c'était elle. Je m'avançais pour la prendre dans mes bras, elle se mit à pleurer :

« Mon fils ! Au mon dieu, je te demande pardon »

« Non ! Non ! Maman, ce n'est pas ta faute. Chut ! Maman, … viens avec moi, viens avec nous ; on va t'aider à t'en sortir, je t'aiderai … si tu veux divorcer de Charlie ; maman je t'en prie laisse moi t'aider, laisse nous te sauver ! Je veux que … mes enfants connaissent leur deuxième grand-mère »

Mon ton s'était fait suppliant, elle regarda Bella et Emmett puis plongea ses merveilleux yeux bleus dans les miens :

« Oui ».

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras, nous restâmes une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'avais retrouvé ma mère. Beaucoup de chose restait à faire pour qu'elle aille mieux mais je veillerai sur elle ; elle viendra vivre avec Alice, les enfants et moi ; Alice ne dira pas non, ma future femme avait un cœur d'or.

Nous partîmes de l'hôpital, Charlie était parti. Nous arrivions chez Carlisle et Esmée ; Alice était sur le perron. Quand ma mère descendit de voiture, Alice s'approcha doucement de nous, elle fit un grand sourire à ma mère :

« Nous vous attendions, Flora ! Vos petits enfants sont impatients de vous connaitre ».

Je laissais ma mère au bras de Bella et soulevais mon Alice pour l'embrasser comme jamais, je l'aimais plus que tout.

« Merci ».

**POV Esmée **

L'arrivée de Flora fut émouvante mais elle fut rapidement dans l'ambiance et elle vint même m'aider à terminer le repas. Nous avions décidé au dernier moment de ne pas mettre de vin à table, Flora me remercia.

Le diner fut un vrai moment de bonheur, tout était parfait. Puis vint le moment de la distribution des cadeaux, nous étions tous installés devant la cheminée, Méline était toute excitée. Nous avions décidé de ne pas nous donner les cadeaux pour les adultes, Flora aurait été délaissée et de cela il en était hors de question ; un seul cadeau serait fait ce soir, je regardais Bella qui essayait de cacher son émotion :

« Ce soir, c'est Bella qui va nous offrir le dernier cadeau ».

Elle prit un petit paquet qu'elle donna à Edward, ce dernier fut un peu surpris. Il commença à défaire le paquet et tout à coup son regard se stoppa devant une petite boîte, Alice qui était à côté de son frère regarda Bella avec un énorme sourire :

« C'est ce que je crois ? »

Bella hocha la tête pour dire oui, tout le monde se regardait, Emmett se racla la gorge :

« On peut voir ? »

Edward retourna la boite qui contenait des petites chaussures pour bébé. Méline fut la plus rapide à réagir et sauta au cou de sa mère ; Edward laissa tomber la boite, les yeux remplient de larmes :

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il en regardant sa douce Bella

« Oui mon amour ».

Méline sauta dans les bras de son père :

« Papa, je vais avoir un petit frère ou petite sœur, c'est génial ».

Méline était plus qu'heureuse depuis la naissance de tous ces cousins, elle répétait tous les jours à ses parents qu'elle voulait un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

« Oui ma princesse et c'est le plus beau des cadeaux ».

Il embrassa Bella en posant sa main sur son ventre qui bientôt s'arrondirait pour leur plus grand bonheur ; puis les félicitations fusèrent de tout le monde.

Ce Noël avait été vraiment parfait et le reste de nos vies le serait également.

Je finissais de ranger et montais me coucher, en ouvrant la porte de notre chambre, mon doux et tendre mari m'attendait dans notre lit avec un album photos dans les mains. Je rejoignais Carlisle et me pelotonnait dans ses bras pour contempler notre vie en image.

_**THE END**_


End file.
